O Despertar de um Guerreiro
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Um dia, surge uma jovem misteriosa com uma missão. Será que algum acontecimento pode inspirar grandes mudanças? Será que alguém pode mudar? Uma mudança pode desencadear outras? Ou é impossível? Será que a Terra poderá ser salva de um futuro tenebroso? Evento que ocorre no final do volume 9. Fanfic feita em autoria com Red Dragon Emperor V2. Ver link do autor em Autores favoritos.
1. Visitante

O Despertar de um Guerreiro

 **Sinopse:**  
Um dia, uma visitante inesperada e igualmente improvável, surge com uma missão em relação a Issei. Será que algum acontecimento pode inspirar grandes mudanças? Será que alguém pode mudar? Uma mudança pode desencadear outros? Ou isso é impossível? O destino do mundo como um todo, depende do resultado dessa missão. Será que a Terra poderá ser salva de um futuro tenebroso? Tudo dependerá do êxito ou não da missão dessa visitante. Evento que ocorre no final do volume 9, antes do volume 10, após os eventos em Quioto.

.

.

Fanfiction feita em autoria com Red Dragon Emperor V2. Ver link do autor em Autores favoritos. Algumas fanfictions nossa eu estou postando. Outras, sou eu que estou postando.

Dividimos a postagem das fanfictions pela quantidade de capítulos.

.

.

 **Notas do Autor**

Uma jovem com cinco pares de asas, diversos, chega a cidade onde vive Issei. Ela tem uma missão e envolve o pervertido número um de Kuoh.

Ao final da batalha...

Os eventos desse capítulo, ocorrem no final do volume 9, antes do volume 10, após os eventos em Quioto.

 **Capítulo 1 - Visitante**

Kaiou-shin estava pensativa, olhando para alguns cristais, onde a história se repetia. O pior é que não havia sido influência de Demingra. Pura e simplesmente aconteceu, a partir do acontecimento em Quioto e que somente repercutiu, após alguns anos.

Kaiou-shin estava pensativa, olhando para alguns cristais, onde a história se repetia. O pior é que não havia sido influência de Demingra. Pura e simplesmente aconteceu, a partir do acontecimento em Quioto e que somente repercutiu, após alguns anos.

Ela suspira, sendo que toma uma decisão, enquanto afastava os cristais dela.

A Kaiou-shin se concentra e faz surgir um pergaminho, sendo que decide chamar a única que poderia fazer a diferença.

Afinal, a prioridade era salvar aqueles universos. Ela teria que agir em vários universos.

Então, após alguns minutos, uma mulher surge, tendo orelhas felpudas na cabeça, cabelos alvos e olhos azuis, usando a sua tradicional armadura de batalha em forma de roupa, confeccionada com pelos de dragão da neve, sendo que consistia de um gi, haori e hakama, usando uma espada na cintura.

Ela se curva para Kaiou-shin, fazendo aparecer suas asas. Uma de anjo, alva e brilhante, outra de anjo caído, outro de dragão, só que em forma de penas, outras asas de dragão vermelho tradicional e um par de asas demoníacas.

— Eu vim assim que solicitado.

— Preciso mostrar algo.

Ela leva um cristal até ela que assiste os acontecimentos, sendo que ela mostra como acontece os acontecimentos naquela dimensão e fala que é igual em outras.

— É surpreendente pensamos que ele... Bem, não sei se conseguirá cumprir com o que é necessário. Mas, é a única capaz de enfrenta-lo e de lidar com as técnicas pervertidas dele.

— Eu li o que falou no pergaminho e o que acabei de descobrir, não me trará qualquer problema. Não se preocupe. Sabe que eu serei um divisor de águas, por assim dizer, certo? Confesso que estou com muita vontade de punir ele, adequadamente.

— Eu sei. Confio em seu julgamento. Talvez, tê-la como oponente é o que ele precise.

— Com certeza. Eu vou partir.

— Você vai precisar disso. – Kaiou-shin entrega uma joia dourada.

— Isso é...

— Isso mesmo. É a única forma.

Nisso, pegando o pergaminho na mão, se concentra e se teletransporta até o seu objetivo.

— Só espero que ela não o mate... – a Kaiou-shin comenta consigo mesma – Se algo assim acontecer, ainda temos a jovem Hanako Tsukishiro.

Na Dimensão cannon de High School DXD, semanas antes do festival escolar, após os eventos de Quioto, o trio pervertido estava próximo da quadra onde várias garotas se exercitavam.

Ou seja. Issei, como sempre, estava junto de seus dois amigos, pervertidos, Matsuda e Motohama, olhando os seios das mulheres balançando, com eles dando notas como juízes em um concurso, enquanto discutiam formas ideais de se apalpar seios, além dos tipos preferidos de mulheres, sendo que ficaram tristes, quando se lembram de que, quando fossem a universidade, não poderiam mais ver, belas mulheres de uniforme, pois, na faculdade, não tinha uniforme. Somente iriam ver mulheres de uniforme na rua.

Eles não sabiam que Issei, um dia, planejava tomar o seu primeiro banho misto com as outras garotas, para poder olhar os corpos de todas elas e ele estava especialmente animado com isso, pensando que seria muito bom ver o desenvolvimento dos seios de Koneko e das outras, que não possuíam Oppais, ainda.

Então, Kiba se aproxima, sendo que Hyoudou se levanta ao ver a face séria dele.

— O que houve Kiba?

— Reunião de emergência no clube de ocultismo.

Issei se despede dos outros pervertidos e segue Kiba, perguntando, após se afastarem deles:

— Aconteceu algum golpe de estado? Está acontecendo algo no submundo? – ele sabia que estavam ocorrendo distúrbios e que a rainha do caos, a rainha do apocalipse e a princesa da destruição, no caso Rias, estavam lidando com grupos de agitadores.

Inclusive, se surpreendeu ao ver que Rias conseguiu um tempo para frequentar a escola, já que estavam conseguindo suprimir, tais grupo.

— Parece que não. É outro assunto. Sensei está preocupado com alguém que apareceu em um campo próximo daqui. Pode ser alguém que faça parte do grupo de opositores.

— Que ser é esse?

— Uma mulher estranha.

Então, a mente pervertida de Issei trabalha rapidamente e ele pergunta:

— Ela é gostosa? Assim, tem atributos salientes? Claro que os seios da Bunchou sempre serão os melhores.

Kiba revira os olhos, pois, já espera tais comentários, considerando o que Issei e os outros estavam comentando, quando ele se aproximou deles para chamar o castanho. Kiba achava tais conversas, no mínimo repulsivas, mas, como ele era o seu amigo, relevava, além de saber que o poder dele era baseado, exclusivamente, na perversão.

— Melhor você vê com os seus olhos... Sei que é uma pergunta idiota, mas, está cogitando usar alguma técnica pervertida contra ela, caso ela seja nossa inimiga?

— Claro. O Drees break e o billingual, nunca falharam.

— Por que eu fui perguntar? – ele suspira e fala, sem olhar para o seu amigo, que estava em seu modo safado, imaginando como seria o corpo dessa mulher – Alguma vez, chegou a cogitar, que pode aprender algo ao lutar contra as mulheres em vez de neutralizá-las com uma técnica vulgar como o Drees break? Não são somente nós, homens, que podemos ser poderosos ou que podemos fornecer experiência de batalha. Além disso, não apreciaria uma boa luta, dando tudo de si, sem usar técnicas tão covardes?

— Claro que não. Nunca perderia a chance de ver belos corpos. Bem, se a mulher fosse feia, eu que não ia querer deixa-la nua. Não ia querer ter pesadelos. Mas, se é bonita e tem um belo corpo, por que não? É um desperdício tal beleza ser ocultada por meras roupas.

— Pelo visto, você não mudou. Pensei que as últimas batalhas o tivessem mudado um pouco. Você continua e sempre irá continuar desrespeitoso com as mulheres e humilhando as suas inimigas mulheres. Nunca pensou nos sentimentos delas ou acha que elas não têm sentimentos? Nunca pensou que muitas delas possam ter treinado, arduamente, para poderem lutar dando tudo de si, para ficarem satisfeitas com o seu progresso, apenas para vim um pervertido, deixa-las nuas, as neutralizando, para depois derrota-las com um golpe, pois, movidas pelo pudor, tentam inutilmente cobrir os seus corpos, acabando por ficarem vulneráveis de uma forma sórdida, sendo que não é o único que as vê nu. Você nunca verá uma mulher com respeito, senão for uma esposa de um maou ou alguém importante? Se bem, que tem casos, que nem respeita suas conhecidas. Não falo as que se oferecem para você e sim, as outras, como aquela vez nas termas, com a Ravel Phênix. Ela não queria ser vista nua, mesmo desenvolvendo amizade com ela. Quando o assunto perversão, nem mesmo as suas amigas escapam.

Issei olha para Kiba, que está perdido em pensamentos, sendo que fala:

— Azar o delas, se são pegas pelo meu selo. Isso mostra o quanto são fracas. Eu preciso tocar para fazer isso, caso não saiba. Não consigo fazer a distância, com exceção do bilingual.

— Você não pode levar um soco, uma vez em uma luta, mesmo contra um adversário de mesmo nível? Por acaso se auto intitula fraco, por ter levado um golpe? Como pode julgar que elas são fracas, por levarem o selo uma vez?

— Isso é diferente. Eu sei o nível do meu oponente e que foi distração minha. Além disso, gosto de mulher e não de homem. Por que faria isso com um homem?

— De fato, você é mesmo o pior inimigo das mulheres. Creio que perdi o meu tempo. Você nunca vai mudar e ver além, por assim dizer, certo? – ele pergunta sem olhar para Hyoudou.

— Claro que não! Sou o pervertido número 1 de Kuoh! O Chichiryuutei! O Oppai dragon! Desistir dos belos seios e dos corpos desnudos de mulheres, nunca foi e nunca será uma opção! Seria vergonhoso, se o pervertido número um de Kuoh, fizesse isso! – ele exclama orgulhoso e decidido.

"Ele ainda não percebeu que ser um pervertido, na verdade o limita, apesar da perversão lhe dar poder? Bem, eu tentei. Pelo menos, posso ficar com a minha consciência tranquila."- Kiba pensa consigo mesmo.

Então, após chegarem, Azazel mostra através de selos mágicos, a imagem em um campo próximo da cidade, sendo que havia uma mulher com pares de asas diversos. Uma asa de anjo quase translucida e que reluzia, outra de anjo caído, outra asa de penas alvas, sendo visível pelos, em cima das asas, outra que eram asas de dragão vermelhas e um par de asas de akuma, gerando um total de cinco pares de asas. A mulher usava uma gi e haori de mangas compridas, alvo, assim como uma hakama e uma faixa na cintura, sendo que olhava para o céu.

— Como ela pode ter todas essas asas diferentes? Ainda mais asas de anjo tão diferentes?! É impossível! – Rossweisse exclama, estarrecida.

— Pelo visto, não é. Confesso que estou curioso. – Azazel fala pensativo, sendo que sorria ao ver algo inédito pela primeira vez – Eu, Michael e Sirzechs, vamos conversar com ela. Mas, desejamos que a realeza de Rias e de Sona estejam conosco.

Rias e Sona concordam com a cabeça.

— Bem, vamos indo. De qualquer modo, considerando as outras asas, não era para ela ter essas asas. Como ela consegue ter elas, me deixa intrigado, além de serem asas diferentes dos anjos e dos serafins. Tem uma pureza, acima dos de Michael e de qualquer outro arcanjo. Michael também está curioso.

Nisso, todos acenam e usam círculos de transporte mágico, até o local.

Yukiko estava definindo a sua estratégia, a finalizando, quando sorri ao ver que vários círculos surgiram.

Vali, que por algum motivo que o mesmo desconhecia, desejou ir até o local, passando a olhar atentamente a mulher, recém-chegada, que olha para Vali e sorri imensamente, fazendo ele corar.

Nisso, todos chegam e Azazel pergunta, ao olhar para o Hakuryuudou parado ali, junto de seus amigos:

— O que faz aqui, Vali? Quer lutar contra ela?

— Quanto a lutar, sim. Mas... – ele fica calado, sem compreender o que era que sentia ao vê-la, sendo que a achava linda.

— Essa mulher parece ser bem poderosa – Bikou comenta pensativo – Estranho... tipo, de certa forma, certos traços dela, lembram os de Issei.

— Issei, nyah? Bem, não nego que certos traços da fisionomia dela lembram os de Issei. Mas, ela é bem mais velha e Issei foi reencarnado como akuma há menos de dois anos. Antes, era um humano. A não ser que ela seja uma parente dele, nyah. – Kuroka comenta pensativa, com um dos seus dedos no queixo.

Ninguém do outro grupo estava ouvindo a conversa entre eles.

Ao ver a reação de Vali, Yukiko sorri e sabia o que ele sentia, pois, seria algo esperado, considerando o fato de que, de onde ela veio, eles eram marido e mulher. Inclusive, tinham duas filhas, gêmeas. A contraparte de seu marido estava reagindo frente a presença dela, sendo que não existia nenhuma contraparte dela naquele mundo. Ainda. Tudo ia depender se a sua missão tivesse êxito ou não.

— Quem é você? Ou melhor, o que é você?

— Me chamo Yukiko e sou uma Half Dragon (meia dragão), pois não nasci de dragões puros, sendo que um deles não era um dragão puro e o outro não era um dragão. Somente fui adotada e tenho algumas asas adicionais. Não posso falar mais nada.

Eles ficam surpresos e Michael pergunta:

— Como conseguiu ter essas asas, que não são asas de anjos, se possuí asas de anjo caído e de akuma?

— Lamento, mas, não posso revelar. Mas, fiquem sossegados. Não sou inimiga. Não tenho nada a ver com esse mundo e o que vocês estão enfrentando. Apenas vim enfrentar Issei e mais ninguém.

— Não enfrentaria a mim? – Sairaog surge de um círculo, exibindo um sorriso animado.

— Não. Lamento. Eu adoraria lutar contra você, mas, não posso ficar muito tempo aqui. Eu não pertenço a esse universo.

Azazel fica pensativo e comenta surpreso:

— Eu já ouvi falar sobre outros universos. Você veio de outro universo? Como?

— Digamos que uma Kaiou-shin superior, a Kaiou-shin do tempo, me trouxe até aqui. Ela zela por todas as dimensões e universos, protegendo o multiverso. Eu sou uma das guardiãs elegidas por ela. Estou em uma missão.

— Nós nunca ouvimos falar dela, mas, se fala vários universos... – Sirzechs comenta surpreso.

— O universo do qual eu venho é o mesmo desse, mas, é de certa forma, diferente – ela olha para Issei – Muito diferente. Bem, não vão conseguir mais nenhuma informação sobre mim. Issei, vamos lutar. Mas, devo avisar que não sou gentil, ainda mais com alguém como você. Dito isso, vamos lutar e não precisa se preocupar com a minha espada. Você não vai conseguir me obrigar a desembainhá-la.

Após falar, ela recolhe as suas asas e olha para o Hyoudou.

Sairaog olha atentamente para ela e sorri animado, sendo que podia sentir o real potencial dela e se lastimava dela não enfrenta-lo.

— Ise, não vá perder para ela – Rias fala.

— Não se preocupe. Eu tenho as minhas técnicas que nunca falharam contra uma mulher. A menos que ela seja pervertida ou que não tenha senso de pudor. Pelas roupas conservadoras que ela usa, cobrindo todo o corpo, deixando apenas pés, mãos, pescoço e cabeça de fora, ela parece ter bastante senso de pudor.

Issei fala de forma pervertida, olhando o corpo de Yukiko, tampado pela roupa, notando que ela era generosa, não sendo nada excessivo e imediatamente, passa a desejar vê-la nua, antes de golpeá-la com um único golpe, como fazia com todas as mulheres, já que as mulheres, a menos que não tivessem pudor, não podiam contra ele e caso fosse necessário, poderia usar a leitura de seios, também.

Dentro da manopla, Ddraig estava pensativo. Ele tinha uma sensação estranha em relação a ela e o par de asas dracônicas vermelhas dela, lhe davam uma sensação estranha, com ele notando que seu parceiro, como sempre, estava com a mente mergulhada em perversão, imaginando-a nua, do que se concentrando na sensação que ela dava e que era inquietante. Ele desconfiava de algo, mas, não tinha certeza absoluta.

Além disso, de certa forma, a fisionomia dela, alguns traços, lembravam o de Issei.

Yukiko olha para Issei, estreitando os olhos, enquanto pensava consigo mesma:

"Nunca o veria como a contraparte do meu pai, já que o Issei de onde eu venho, é o meu pai. Isso na minha frente, não chega a grandeza do meu genitor. Ele tem o potencial, mas, é deprimente, assim como me sinto irada ao vê-lo desperdiçar dessa forma. Meu pai, na época, em que nos encontramos, daria uma surra nele, que o colocaria no chão em apenas um minuto. Raizevim, que ele irá enfrentar daqui a alguns meses, seria detonado em pouco tempo, com a fusão de meu pai e meu esposo, Vali, ao usarem as suas armaduras. Pelo menos, por não vê-lo como meu pai, por ser tão desprezível, principalmente com as mulheres, não terei qualquer piedade. O jeito dele e o que ele fez com várias mulheres, só me deixa com mais ódio e desejo de destroça-lo. Inclusive, é revoltante ver uma cópia do meu pai, tão asquerosa. Meu pai é tão íntegro, um guerreiro nato e honrado, que tal existência que lembra o meu genitor é uma afronta, a meu ver."

A Kaiou-shin havia mostrado as técnicas pervertidas dele, já que o seu pai, do universo onde veio, era um verdadeiro guerreiro e cavalheiro, além de ser íntegro. Não era e nunca foi um pervertido. Portanto, não desenvolveu as técnicas pervertidas que aquele Issei desenvolveu.

Yukiko começou a se concentrar, reunindo o seu poder, enquanto despertava os vários selos que limitava seus poderes, decidindo romper apenas um, além de não ter retirado o peso em suas pernas e braços, através das munhequeiras e tornozereiras, que limitavam os seus movimentos, sendo que na sua cauda, também tinha esses pesos, enquanto mantinha a sua cauda dracônica, oculta.

— Saiba que não terá a mínima chance contra mim. Nenhuma mulher pode me vencer! – ele fala concentrando o poder de sua Boosted Gear.

Yukiko apenas arqueia o cenho, enquanto ele avançava, sendo que meramente se deixa atingir, com o selo surgindo nela, no ombro, sendo que Issei se afasta e concentra o seu poder, com Sairaog sabendo o que era essa técnica de Issei, acabando por ficar revoltado, pois, ela era uma guerreira poderosa e queria vê-la lutar. Aquela técnica o deixou irado, sendo o mesmo para Azazel, que estava ansioso para ver o nível dela, enquanto questionavam o motivo dela deixar ser atingida pelo adversário.

Já, Vali, não sabia por que rosnava e desejava trucidar Issei, por usar essa técnica vulgar e igualmente desprezível nela, sendo que seus amigos, o retinham sutilmente.

— Peitões! Deixe-me vê-los! Dress Break!

A joia da luva brilha, mas, não acontece nada com as roupas dela, enquanto a mesma apenas rosnava, sendo possível ouvir um rosnado que gelava o sangue deles.

— Mas, como?!

— Patético... a sua única forma de ganhar de uma mulher é fazer ela passar vergonha e assim, nocauteá-la? Isso só mostra o quanto é fraco e desprezível, além de ser um covarde e machista ao usar tal técnica asquerosa em sua adversária, apenas porque ela é uma mulher.

— Como ousa ofender a minha gloriosa técnica que realiza os sonhos dos homens? Por que a minha técnica não funcionou?

— É tão pervertido e na sua mente há somente a vontade de ver seios, que sequer consegue analisar o motivo. Eu sinto pena do Ddraig, por ter você como parceiro. Sério. Um dragão tão grandioso como ele, virar motivo de piada no submundo ao ser chamado de Oppai Dragon, é deprimente. Não basta chafurdar na lama. Tem que arrastá-lo junto. Você é apenas um bastardo covarde, que usa esse poder igualmente desprezível e asqueroso nas mulheres para derrota-las da forma mais covarde, possível, ao mesmo tempo em que faz questão de humilhar o máximo possível as pobres garotas, ao fazerem todos olharem os atributos dela, enquanto se desesperam. Isso se chama covardia, para não falar canalhice. Somente um bastardo pervertido e covarde como você, além de canalha, usaria técnicas tão baixas e vis. Tenho pena do Ddraig.

— Sua bastarda!

Nisso, todas elas começam a criticar Yukiko, sendo que Rias fala, enquanto que Kiba apenas olhava, atentamente, imensamente feliz por encontrar uma mulher que fosse imune a técnica pervertida dele:

— Dobre a sua língua, bastarda. Ise é o mais cobiçado. Eu, a princesa da ruína, irei ensinar o seu lugar!

— Gosto não se discute. Quanto a você, sua vaca, devia se calar. Não tenho tempo e nem paciência para aturar você, akuma mimada e manipuladora desgraçada, assim como, vaca leiteira e que envergonha a família ao agir como uma vadia. A sua mãe e Grayfia tem classe e elegância, assim como senso de pudor, já você...

— Como ousa falar assim como a minha bunchou?! Desgraçada! Você verá! Bilingual! – ele exclama irado.

"Peitos... falem comigo. O que el que pretende?"

Ele imagina como os seios dela eram e fica estarrecido ao ver que a técnica não funcionava, sendo que Yukiko fala friamente:

— Já terminou, bastardo? As suas técnicas pervertidas e igualmente desprezíveis, não funcionam contra mim. Está tão ansioso em me ver nua, que não notou que não é somente essa armadura maleável que me cobre, sendo confeccionada com pelos de dragão da neve, impossibilitando que o Dress Break funcione, não percebendo que não é somente essa roupa que me protege. Além disso, eu também treinei meditação com um renomado mestre de artes marciais, para deixar a minha mente e espirito calmo, assim como "fechando a minha mente", por assim dizer. Já tive experiências de adversários lendo a minha mente ou o meu coração em uma luta, antecipando os meus ataques. Eu consigo bloquear, naturalmente, qualquer leitura que tentem fazer comigo. Apesar de Billingual ser uma técnica pervertida, ela é parecia com técnicas de leitura de mente. Logo, se sou imune a elas, serei a essa técnica desprezível ao usar seios, o Billingual.

Dentro da Manopla, Ddraig não sabia o motivo de ficar feliz ao ver que as técnicas pervertidas dele não funcionavam nela. De certa forma, a via, estranhamente, como uma neta, por mais estranho que fosse tal pensamento e sabia que a ira de Issei, oriunda do fato de estar frustrado por não ver os seios dela, ainda mais sendo um pervertido anormal com um fetiche extremo por seios, juntamente com o fato dela, tratar Rias daquela forma, o fazia não perceber quaisquer sentimentos estranhos em relação a ela e que estavam ficando cada vez mais intensos, enquanto que sentia um desejo de destroçar Issei, por tentar usar tais técnicas, nela, embora não compreendesse o motivo de desejar torrá-lo até reduzi-lo a meras cinzas.

— Ddraig!

— Boost X50. – a joia da manopla brilhava conforme o Boost era pronunciado.

Ele aumenta o seu poder, sendo que Yukiko fala:

— Deixarei que me ataque primeiro. Sinto grande vontade de destroça-lo, mas, posso protelar. Derrotá-lo agora, não me traria satisfação, além de não servir para a minha missão. Precisa ser bem doloroso. – ela fala o final com um sorriso maligno.

Issei avança com o punho contra ela, rosnando, sendo que exclama:

— Vai se arrepender por falar daquela forma com a Bunchou! Bastarda!

Ele a soca no rosto, mas, fica estarrecido ao ver que o ataque não faz nada, sendo que ela pergunta:

— É tudo o que pode fazer? Vou dar uma amostra do meu poder. Saiba que não é, sequer, um por cento dele.

Nisso, ela o golpeia no abdômen, o atirando para trás, jogando-o há vários metros dela, com Issei segurando o abdômen, sendo que se levanta, sentindo dores intensas, mas, mesmo assim insiste, sendo que pelo menos, queria sentir os seios dela.

Eles notam que ele está focado nos seios dela, com Yukiko estreitando os olhos e tão rápido quanto ele desejou tocá-los, ela fez surgir asas translúcidas alvas que brilhavam, sendo que os braços de Issei se chocam nas asas, no caso o braço esquerdo, assim como o rosto, enquanto Yukiko segurava o punho direito dele, uma vez que como aquele braço era de dragão, ele não era afetado por aquelas asas.

Issei grita de dor ao ser queimado, fazendo as mulheres se desesperarem, sendo que ela esmaga o seu punho e o atira longe dela, falando:

— Cure ele, Asia.

Ela cruza os braços na frente do tórax dela, enquanto olhava Asia o curando.

Após ser curado, Issei se levanta, agradecendo, sendo que fala ao voltar para a luta:

— Quem diria que seria assim... Vejo que terei que...

Ele respira fundo, enchendo os pulmões de ar, ao mesmo tempo, que preenchia o seu estômago com uma pequena chama.

— Eu vou vencer! Ddraig! Transfira o poder para o fogo no meu estômago!

— Boosted Gear Gift! Boost 50X! Transfer! – o dragão vermelho exclama dentro da manopla.

As diversas chamas que tomaram o ser estômago são expelidas pela boca dele em direção a Yukiko, gerando uma gigantesca massa de fogo. Issei se orgulhava de ter intensificado as chamas. Agora, elas eram comparáveis ao de um rei dragão.

A mulher simplesmente se concentra e depois, infla seus pulmões, expelindo uma rajada imensa de neve em forma de nevasca que congela as chamas, sobre o olhar surpreso de todos, com ela admirando as esculturas de gelo em forma de chamas, para depois dar um simples peteleco, fazendo tudo se fragmentar em minúsculos pedaços que caíam como uma neve alva, além de forma uma névoa. Os cristais de gelo brilhavam, refletindo o brilho do sol, tornando algo lindo de se ver.

— Você pode usar gelo?

— Sim. Não viram as minhas orelhas? Fui criada por uma dragoa da neve, sendo que os dragões da neve são os únicos dragões mamíferos que existem, pois, geram filhotes e amamentam. Por isso, os pelos. São raros, pois, ao contrário dos outros dragões que botam ovos, eles geram. É difícil encontrar compatibilidade. Recebi a capacidade de usar neve e consequentemente gelo. Além disso, todo o meu corpo é de dragão. Ossos e músculos, assim como pele e demais órgãos. Meu corpo se tornou dracônico.

— Algo assim é possível, Azazel-sensei? – Issei pergunta estarrecido – O corpo inteiro, ao nível dos ossos, músculos e órgãos?

— Sim. Mas, nenhum dragão usa mais essa técnica, após certo incidente há milhões de anos atrás. Se tornou um tabu entre os dragões. Um tabu inquebrável. Nenhum dragão faria isso. Provavelmente, de onde ela veio, os dragões fazem isso.

— Além disso, o gelo e a neve dela têm propriedades sagradas. Eu pude sentir isso. Não é somente gelo e neve de dragão. Há o elemento sagrado, também. – Michael comenta surpreso – E essas asas... Jovem, por acaso, do outro universo, você foi adotada por Yukihana, a dragoa da neve sagrada e dragoa da Justiça, tida como o braço direito de Deus e a única dragoa que voava conosco, anjos? Além do poder sagrado, era mestra em selamentos.

— Sim.

Então, todos ficam estarrecidos, sendo que Michael comenta:

— Será que ela morreu nessa dimensão? Ela desapareceu um pouco depois de Deus desaparecer. – Azazel comenta consigo mesmo.

— Não sabemos. A perda de Kami-sama a afetou e com o Pacto, ela não tinha mais o que fazer. Não sabemos. Simplesmente, um dia, ela desapareceu dos Céus. – Michael fala pensativo.

Issei pensa consigo mesmo:

"Sagrado? Vou ter que usar o meu braço dragão".

— Use a técnica de novo, inimigo das mulheres. Dessa vez, não usarei o gelo. Vamos, bastardo!

— Você que pediu!

Ele lança novamente chamas intensas pela boca que avançam contra ela, queimando tudo em seu caminho.

Yukiko sorri, para depois abrir a boca, com todos vendo, estupefatos, ela devorando as chamas, sendo que ela fala, após terminar de engolir as chamas:

— Fogo não funciona contra mim. Isso é graças ao poder do meu pai, assim como a minha habilidade de aumentar o poder, além de conseguir aumentar através dos meus sentimentos, nesse caso, por ser uma Half Dragon. Inclusive, herdei as asas dele. Posso devorar fogo, assim como relâmpagos, também.

— Sua bastarda!

Dentro da manopla, Ddraig suava frio, pois, ainda era cedo para ter a confirmação de suas suspeitas.

Claro que podia estar errado em relação a ela. Mas, tinha quase certeza de que não estava errado, por mais absurdo que fosse tal hipótese.

— Issei, use os seios da bunchou! Ficará mais poderoso se tocar neles! – Xenovia exclama desesperada.

— Isso mesmo! – Asia exclama.

— Bunchou? – Akeno pede em súplica.

— Pode usar essa técnica vulgar, mas, saiba que minha vontade de estraçalhar você apenas irá aumentar. Está avisado.

Yukiko fala estreitando os olhos, enquanto ela via ele se aproximar de Rias, que havia deixado seus seios a mostra, surgindo um círculo mágico embaixo dela com a palavra Oppai, sendo que os seios brilhavam, enquanto Issei os masturbava, até que Rias geme sôfrega, sentindo a umidade em sua feminilidade, conforme era masturbada, para depois ele se afastar, exclamando, conforme o poder, o envolvia, com a Gremory fechando o seu sutiã e posterior roupa:

— Bust! Bust! Bust! Bust! Bust! Bust! Bust! Bust! Bust! Bust!

Os seios de Rias diminuem, consideravelmente, sendo que ela odiava ver os seus seios demasiadamente menores, embora eles recuperassem o tamanho normal, após um dia de descanso.

Claro que Yukiko prefere se privar de ver a cena dele masturbando os seios de Rias, expostos, ao ponto dela gemer sôfrega, enquanto sentia o leve odor de desejo de ambos, se amaldiçoando por ter o olfato sensível, assim como a audição.

Mesmo virando o rosto, ela podia ouvir perfeitamente os movimentos das mãos e sentir o odor desprezível deles, acreditando que senão fosse o treinamento de meditação que teve com Shifu, quando treinou com ele, já teria pulverizado aquele que ousava ter a aparência, a voz e o cheiro de seu pai, que era o oposto daquele Issei, além de ser um verdadeiro guerreiro e herói, igualmente digno e poderoso ao acessar o seu poder real, por não ser um pervertido.

Então, com ele aumentando os seus poderes, sentindo-se mais confiante, faz ela, arquear o cenho:

— Agora que masturbei os seios da Bunchou, me sinto mais poderoso! Ddraig!

— Sim, parceiro. – o dragão fala desanimado, fazendo Issei arquear o cenho - Welsh Dragon Over Booster. Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker.

Issei convoca a sua armadura vermelha de escamas, sendo que depois exclama:

— Cardinal Crimson Promotion!

A armadura do Scale Mail de Issei se torna carmesim, incorporando as três Evil Peaces. Após fazer isso, ele concentra o seu poder:

— Change Mode! Welsh Sonic Boost Knight!

A sua armadura fica mais leve, enquanto que Ddrag dava impulso:

— Boost 50X.

Issei avançou velozmente e tentou golpeá-la, com Yukiko detendo o golpe com as mãos nuas, facilmente, sendo que ao seu lado, a terra se levantava, mostrando as ondas de impacto que atingiram o solo.

— Desgraçada! Ddraig!

O dragão desanimado fala na manopla:

— Boost 50X.

— Explosion! – Issei exclama.

Ele salta para trás e quando a fumaça dispersa, notam que tudo em volta dela foi destruído, menos ela, envolta por suas asas de dragão alvo, que eram as maiores, cobertas pelas asas vermelhas, que lembravam as do Ddraig e quando as asas abrem, revelam Yukiko sem qualquer ferimento.

Azazel e os outros decidem transferir a luta para uma Lost dimension, antes que a destruição fosse imensa e assim o fazem, usando um artefato.

— Interessante. Se você não fosse esse pervertido que é, eu seria obrigada a liberar mais selos. Mas, com os seus verdadeiros e incríveis poderes selados pela perversão, que apenas fornece um falso poder, não tem como, sequer relar em mim.

— Welsh Blaster Bishop! – Issei faz surgir dois canhões em sua costa – Ddraig!

— Boost 50X.

Issei faz dois canhões surgirem em suas costas e ele os aponta para Yukiko, exclamando:

— Fang Dragon Blaster!

Ele dispara uma gigantesca rajada de magia draconiana explosiva nela.

O ataque atinge Yukiko em cheio, sendo que quando a poeira baixa, ela está intacta e meramente espana o pó de suas roupas, sendo que fala, com todos vendo que um dos braços dela se transformou em um de dragão e que ela bloqueou com a palma das mãos, sendo possível ver vários círculos mágicos, pequenos, circundando o pulso dela, como se fossem pulseiras azuis, assim como havia neve que circundava o braço dela:

— Essa roupa é feita com pelos de dragão. É tipo uma armadura maleável. Por isso, as suas técnicas pervertidas não funcionam. Além disso, acha que conseguiria passar por baixo da pele de um dragão com aquelas técnicas covardes e vis? Mesmo esse ataque não fez nada. Eu senti cócegas. No máximo. Além disso, é um guerreiro tão patético, por ser tão pervertido, que nem notou que estou com pelos alvos cobrindo a minha pele. São bem finos, mas, mesmo assim, são semelhantes a escamas de dragão. Só que em vez de escamas é pelo. Recomendo usar o maior poder que conseguir. Esse último ataque, no máximo, me fez cócegas. Além disso, se baixo a temperatura ao meu redor, ao ponto do congelamento, meu poder aumenta, assim como a resistência. Claro que usei boost também. Por acaso acha que o único que pode fazer isso? Mesmo não tendo uma Sacred Gear, consigo usar essa habilidade – eles observam o braço dela voltando a forma humana, enquanto os vários selos desapareciam, sendo que estavam estarrecidos, pois ela os conjurou rapidamente – Também usei senjutsu, aliado ao Toku. Mesmo assim, estou com grande parte dos meus poderes selados. Não compensa abrir mais um selo.

Todos estavam estarrecidos, mesmos Sairaog, Azazel e Sirzechs, pois, eles notaram que o nível dela estava muito acima deles. Vali não estava surpreso. Sentia que ela era poderosa. Era o mesmo para Sairaog, que estava animado.

— Impossível! – o acastanhado exclama, estarrecido.

— Suas técnicas não estão refinadas. Você não dedica a devida atenção a elas. Saiba que isso não é nem trinta por cento da capacidade das suas técnicas. As possibilidades que essas técnicas, sem serem pervertidas, são extraordinárias. Mas, você fica tão centrado em sua perversão que não se dedica de corpo e alma. A sua única dedicação é sobre o próximo par de seios que deseja ver ou então, se irá conseguir espiar mulheres nuas ou então, se conseguirá dormir com a cabeça nos seios de uma mulher. Enfim, pensa tanto em seios e mulheres nuas, que não se dedica de corpo e alma a se aperfeiçoar e o pior, que se acomodou. Além disso, não se esforça para não ser um idiota, como sempre age, incapaz de compreender coisas elementais. De que adiantar saber estratégias no xadrez, se fora disso, é um idiota, que as pessoas têm que facilitar as explicações para que consiga entender? Para que consiga, sequer, assimilar algo? O fato de saber estratégias no xadrez, só mostra que se encarasse com seriedade as coisas, assim como, senão deixasse a sua cabeça de baixo, comandar as suas ações e desejo, por assim dizer, teria um potencial muito maior. Mas, não. Prefere ser esse guerreiro medíocre, ou melhor, um falso guerreiro que conta com a sorte e com a perversão para vencer, usando métodos baixos, vis e igualmente covardes para neutralizar as adversárias, apenas para que possa ver o corpo nu delas, as considerando meros lixos como oponentes, que sequer são dignas de lutar contra você, na sua visão. Você deve achar, no íntimo, que é uma perda de tempo lutar contra mulheres e que elas só servem para serem vistas nuas. Ou seja, é um machista bastardo e desprezível! De fato, suas emoções o tornam poderoso por causa da sua Boosted Gear. Porém, não o usa de forma correta. Em vez de usar a perversão, deveria usar o que seria ideal, para que assim alcançasse novos níveis, até então bloqueados pela sua perversão que limita drasticamente a sua mente e poderes. Chega a ser irônico, que aquilo que lhe deu poderes, bloqueie, ao mesmo tempo, o seu verdadeiro potencial.

— Pare de falar besteiras! Vou lhe mostrar o poder do Chichiryuutei! E um dia serei Rei de um harém! Esse é o meu sonho e irei lutar por ele!

— Lamento por você, Ddraig. Meus pêsames por ter alguém como ele, como usuário e com um sonho tão deprimente e igualmente limitado. – ela fala de forma sincera.

— Sua bastarda! Você pediu!

— O que Yukiko disse é verdade. É incrível o quanto ela o analisou. Notei que desde que a luta começou, ela agiu com calma e sempre analisando o seu oponente. Não duvido que em uma luta, mesmo se fosse intensa, ela permaneceria calma e buscaria estratégias de combate para derrotar o seu oponente. Eu sempre estimulei o aumento de poder dele pela perversão, pois, não acreditava que ele teria uma capacidade maior ou então, que os seus poderes, na verdade, podiam ser ainda mais desenvolvidos, sem a perversão. Nunca acreditei que ele teria capacidade de refinar os seus poderes, ao testemunhar o nível de sua perversão. – Azazel comenta consigo mesmo, junto dos outros, sendo que Hyoudou não os ouvia.

— Só Issei e os outros não perceberam com exceção de Kiba. Do jeito que ele está, agora, sem conseguir desenvolver plenamente sua capacidade máxima, por causa de sua perversão, não irá vencê-la. Agora sei o bloqueio nos poderes dele. A sua perversão. De fato, ela fornece poder, mas, limita a sua verdadeira capacidade. As suas asas não podem alçar a verdadeira capacidade de vôo. – Bairaog fala pensativo.

— Tannin notou isso e até tentou falar algo, mas, Issei se mostrou impossível, a simples sugestão. – Azazel comenta pensativo.

— Eu e os outros Maous notamos isso. De certa forma. Mas, compartilhei da opinião de Azazel, assim como os outros. Sempre achei ele pervertido demais, para poder ter outras capacidades, já que encontrou uma forma de usar a sua perversão como poder, sem perceber que estava selando a sua real capacidade, limitando-a. – Sirzechs comenta.

— Não sei se ela poderá ajudar esse pervertido. É algo que duvido. Sinceramente falando. – Vali comenta – Além disso, quero destroçar esse pervertido por algum motivo, desde que ele tentou usar as suas técnicas pervertidas nela.

— Será que se apaixonou por ela, nyah? – Kuroka pergunta manhosa – Não sei o motivo, mas, consigo ver vocês dois como um casal, facilmente.

— Eu também. – Le Fay comenta – É algo estranho, né?

— Ela tem belas nádegas, não acha, Vali? Ou melhor, Ketsuryuukou (imperador dragão das bundas) – Bikou comenta de forma pervertida e em um tom brincalhão.

Vali o puxa pela armadura e estreita os olhos para ele que sente o sangue gelar ao se ver refletido nas íris coléricas do prateado, sendo que suava frio:

— Lamento. Eu retiro o que disse. Era brincadeira. Por favor... Além disso, ela não faz o meu tipo.

Vali fecha os olhos para se acalmar, sendo que consegue após alguns minutos, enquanto que desejava saber o que acontecia com ele, desde que viu Yukiko.

— Blade! – Issei exclama e de sua Boosted Gear, aparece Ascalon, com ele falando arrogantemente - Essa espada pode cortar dragões! Portanto, se você foi transformada em dragão, será vulnerável a essa espada. Change Star Sonic! Star Sonic Booster!

Ele amplia sua velocidade, sendo que Yukiko surpreende todos, quando segura Ascalon entre as palmas das mãos, facilmente, sendo que Issei tentou atacá-la com um golpe vertical.

Ela parou o ataque, como senão fosse nada, enquanto que o corpo dela brilhava, sendo possível ver uma névoa alva em volta dela, com muitos avistando neve a circundando, enquanto que ela baixava a espada para desespero de Issei, que tinha a sua força sobrepujada, pois, aquela forma priorizava a velocidade.

Então, ele exclama:

— Welsh Dragonic Rook! Change Solid Impact

Ele aumenta a sua força e resistência, com a armadura ficando mais forte, deixando de ser leve, priorizando naquele momento a força e resistência.

Porém, Yukiko concentra os seus poderes, ganhando leves traços draconianos, conseguindo baixar a espada que era segurada pelas duas mãos de Issei, que está estarrecido, pois, aquela forma aumentava a sua força, além da defesa.

Então, a guerreira quebra a lâmina ao concentrar o seu poder, dando uma joelhada na lâmina, usando a sua raiva para aumentar seus poderes, já que os seus poderes podiam ser aumentados conforme os seus sentimentos. Quanto mais intenso, mais, poderoso, além de ter a capacidade de usar boost, por si mesma.

Mas, ao contrário dos poderes de Issei, que possuíam como base a sua perversão, a um nível anormal, por assim dizer, os dela era pelos sentimentos em sua forma pura que ampliavam o seu poder de forma sistêmica e completa, ao contrário de Issei, que a perversão limitava para uma forma de ampliação de poder, incompleta, por assim dizer ou então, um falso impulso de poder que não chegava as verdadeiras capacidades que ele tinha.

Então, ela usa senjutsu, na forma de toku e dá um golpe forte em Issei, dosando a sua verdadeira força, o atirando para trás, sabendo que a Ascalon podia ser consertada pela igreja ortodoxa, que eram aliados dos anjos, graças ao acordo de paz entre eles.

A nobreza de Rias, de Sona e as mesmas, estavam estarrecidas, enquanto os seus olhos saltavam das órbitas, praticamente falando, conforme olhavam incrédulas para Yukiko, que apenas olhava com frieza para Issei, que se levantava com dificuldade, sendo que tossiu sangue, apesar de ter usado o poder do Hook e que a mesma, apesar de um corpo totalmente dracônico, conseguiu quebrar tal espada, como senão fosse nada.

— Como isso é possível? – Hyoudou pergunta consigo mesmo, levantando com certa dificuldade, sendo que Asia o cura, novamente, mesmo a distância.

— Imbecil. Eu disse, fui criada por uma dragoa sábia e tive vários mestres, todos amigos dela, no universo de onde eu vim. Ela sabia de itens que podiam ferir dragões, assim como que podiam ferir outros tipos as quais eu pertencia. Ao contrário de você, eu treinei, também, para lidar com esses itens e neutralizá-los. Ascalon atinge dragões? Sim. Mas, não muda o fato de que é uma espada e que sobre certas circunstâncias pode ser quebrada. Essa técnica de quebrar uma espada com as mãos nuas, eu aprendi com um dos meus mestres, sendo que a minha mãe adotiva dragão, também foi minha mestra. Até parece que alguém que não é um verdadeiro guerreiro, pode me derrotar. É impossível. De que adianta ter poder, se ele não é usado em sua capacidade máxima ou explorado plenamente? Você tem poder e capacidade. Mas, por causa de sua perversão, não consegue acessar tal poder de forma plena, assim como, não consegue explorar a sua própria capacidade. Você não conseguirá chegar aos novos e verdadeiros patamares de poder, que de outra forma, são inacessíveis, se continuar nesse caminho da perversão que limita o seu poder, enquanto dá a falsa sensação de impulso de poder. O poder que você tem, atualmente, não é a sua real capacidade. Seu real poder está acima do que você tem, atualmente e do que irá exibir no futuro, frente a alguns acontecimentos. Por ser tão pervertido, a perversão irá limitar as suas verdadeiras habilidades, dando um falso poder. Se despertasse como um autêntico guerreiro valoroso, deixando de ser pervertido, além de se tornar um esplêndido guerreiro no uso pleno e total de suas capacidades, conseguiria desenvolvê-las por completo e também não seria manipulado, como você vem sendo, desde antes de morrer. A sua perversão, permite a você ser manipulado. Se libertasse a sua mente, perceberia que é manipulado por alguém hábil em manipulação – o olhar dela se concentra em Rias que estreita os olhos, para depois Yukiko olhar para Issei - Veria a verdade que está escancarada na frente dos seus olhos, mas, que a sua perversão o cega, irremediavelmente, a menos que se liberte dos grilhões da perversão.

— Desgraçada... Como ousa me humilhar dessa forma? Se o meu Dress Break e o Bilingual tivessem funcionado, você teria sido derrotada.

Yukiko revira os olhos e suspira, para depois falar:

— O que estou fazendo com você, não é nem um por cento do que você fez com várias mulheres ao deixá-las nuas em público, as humilhando, brutalmente, não considerando o fato de que elas têm sentimentos, pois, acha que é um desperdício lutar contra as mulheres e que elas só servem pra ficarem nuas. Inclusive, por causa de seus atos e comportamento pervertido, as mulheres sem amor próprio, se sujeitam a atos pervertidos, visando agradá-lo.

— Como ousa falar isso, Issei? Quem dera que eu estivesse em seu lugar. Sabe a agonia que um guerreiro como eu, sente ao ver essa batalha e não poder participar? – Bairaog fala, indignado.

— É o mesmo para mim. – Azazel fala – Quem dera que ela fosse a minha oponente. Acredito que poderia lutar dando tudo de mim e teria uma batalha maravilhosa.

— Pelo corpo dela, né, sensei? – Issei pergunta, enquanto segurava o seu abdômen – Afinal, também tem uma "veia pervertida", por assim dizer.

— Não, idiota! É pelo fato dela ser poderosa. Você devia estar agradecendo por ter ela como oponente! Além disso, ouça os conselhos dela! São valorosos!

— Não adianta, Azazel. Ele não é um verdadeiro guerreiro. Um falso guerreiro como ele, não compreende. Tudo o que pensa é em perversão. – Vali comenta, seriamente – Eu também queria lutar contra ela. Meu sangue guerreiro, também clama, como o de vocês.

— Vou elevar a luta a um novo nível.

Nisso, ela se concentra e surge um selo circular em uma escrita antiga, fazendo Azazel e os outros que conseguiam ler, arregalarem os olhos. O anjo caído ensinou Vali a ler, assim como a usar magia, então Vali também sabia ler, sendo que ele ensinou aos seus amigos que também conseguiam ler.

— Não duvido que ela consiga usar senjutsu de forma tão plena, que poderia distorcer o espaço em volta, se assim desejasse, nyah. – Kuroka comenta maravilhada.

— Vou quebrar o nível dois. Já quebrei o nível um antes. Só quis mostrar.

Ela recita algumas palavras e se concentra, fazendo um dos selos circulares que a circundavam desaparecerem. Os que eram verdadeiros guerreiros podiam sentir a diferença. Já, Issei, não.

— Vamos, use o seu poder, novamente.

— Ddraig!

— Boost 80X.

— Fang Dragon Blaster!

Uma rajada imensa de poder avança contra Yukiko, obliterando tudo em seu caminho,

Ela murmura algumas palavras e faz surgir vários círculos mágicos com escritas, no total de dez, de uma só vez, na sua frente que giram, sendo que ela sopra uma névoa e surge gelo nos círculos azuis, com o gelo parecendo um caleidoscópio. Na frente dela, antes do primeiro círculo, surgiu uma espécie de espelho de gelo azul, cujas pontas eram iridescentes, sendo possível notar a sombra da aurora boreal no centro do espelho.

Os círculos parecem absorver o ataque, sendo que depois ele atinge a espécie de espelho que vibra, se tornando vermelho, em seguida, para depois se desmanchar, virando minúsculos fragmentos, com ela falando, frente ao aturdimento de Issei:

— Os seus poderes incompletos em sua essência, não podem me derrotar. Poderes cuja origem é, meramente, impulsionada pela perversão, cuja base de sua mente é focada de forma extrema na perversão, não podem me derrotar, como o incidente com a joia da caixa que abriu em Quioto. Era um reflexo de sua perversão e um selamento adicional em seus verdadeiros poderes. Afinal, não é um verdadeiro guerreiro. Se fosse um verdadeiro guerreiro, seria obrigada a usar os meus poderes para combatê-lo, assim como a liberar mais selos de contenção dos meus poderes.

— Não subestime o pervertido número 1 de Kuoh, bastarda!

— Uma perversão extrema, limita. Ironicamente, concede poderes consideráveis, mas, em compensação, não permite atingir todo o seu potencial. A sua Boosted Gear transforma o sentimento em poder. Mas, o que é um sentimento de perversão, perante sentimentos mais poderosos. Sentimentos que podem alavancar alguém? Sentimentos que podem tornar até um akuma julgado como fraco em poderoso? Como Bairaog-san? Um sentimento que pode fortalecer um jovem, aumentando os seus poderes, o tornando um gênio notário? Como Vali? Tanto poder desperdiçado. Tanto poder mal aproveitado, oriundo de você. Um poder imenso selado, praticamente falando. Chega a ser deprimente. Um grande potencial limitado pela perversão. Uma joia bruta, impossível de ser lapidada de forma correta e plena, devido a perversão que o consome, bloqueando tal lapidação, por assim dizer. É como ter um carro de corrida, com um motor velho, se preferir.

— Pare de falar asneiras! A perversão me levou além e vai continuar me levando! Sou o Chichiryuutei! E com orgulho! Eu devo proteger os maravilhosos peitos da bunchou, Xenovia e da Akeno, assim como os peitos em desenvolvimento de Asia e da Koneko!

Yukiko olha friamente para ele e fala:

— Senão fosse pervertido e priorizasse coisas mais importantes, assim como, se você se dedicasse a ficar mais poderoso e forte, sem se focar em coisas pervertidas, não neutralizando as suas adversárias mulheres com técnicas tão baixas e vis, pois, não é a atitude de um guerreiro e sim de alguém patético que cospe sobre as suas próprias habilidades, pois, as prioridades são outras e só pensa no harém e quantas irá conseguir... Enfim, se fosse de fato um guerreiro e honrasse o poder da Boosted gear que possuí, se tornando um guerreiro fantástico, sem precisar apelar para seios e se focando em coisas realmente importantes, sem ficar pensando como verá mulheres nuas, demonstrando com essa atitude o quanto é patético... Enfim, se fosse mesmo um guerreiro e resolvesse pensar com a cabeça cima e não com a de baixo, não iria levar a surra que vai levar de mim agora. Vali é mil vezes melhor do que você. Pode ficar mais poderoso ao usar as emoções, mas, as usa de forma errada, usando desejos pervertidos em vez da verdadeira força da alma de um guerreiro que anseia em romper os seus próprios limites. Não precisa ser um maníaco por batalhas. Pura e simplesmente, ser um guerreiro. Você tem capacidade para tal, mas, não o exercita. Não almeja nada mais do que um harém. É um desejo, no mínimo, patético. Eu desejo poder para defender as pessoas que me são queridas ao contrário de você, que deseja ser poderoso, pois, quanto mais poderoso, mais mulheres você irá ter em sua cabeça limitada. Ou melhor, ao pensar com a sua cabeça de baixo.

— Eu adquiri poder para defender Rias e as outras! Assim como os meus amigos.

Yukiko dobra os braços na frente do corpo e fala friamente:

— Será mesmo? Não parece. Afinal, só pensa em seios, como ver mulheres nuas, as formas de usar seus poderes para técnicas pervertidas, além de pensar só em seios e sacanagem quase que vinte e quatro horas por dia. O que diz é mentira. No íntimo, não pensa assim ou então, acha que ser um pervertido, pode fazer milagres. Quantas vezes elas não sofreram algo, porque você foi incapaz de defendê-las? Fala que quer proteger os seus amigos, mas, não se esforça realmente e não é capaz de negar a sua perversão em uma luta, colocando os amigos como sendo os principais e não uma perversão que lhe dá um falso poder, pois, desprovido dele, você não é nada. Eu, que sou uma adversária poderosa, você pensou em neutralizar com a sua técnica patética e pervertida, além de mostrar o quanto é patético e incapaz. Tudo o que queria era humilhar publicamente a sua adversária, fazendo ela passar uma vergonha imensa, a deixando em um estado deplorável. Era o que pretendia para mim. De fato, é um inimigo das mulheres. Numa dessas, você perde uma adversária valorosa que poderia dar experiência de batalha para você. Mas, simplesmente a neutralizou, para depois derrotar ela, sem um maior esforço, ao mesmo que a humilhada publicamente de forma vil, pois, a queria ver nua, olhando-a como um mero pedaço de carne para ser exibida, sem qualquer sentimento. Só um covarde e fraco, assim como canalha faz isso! Você ofende os guerreiros! Você cospe neles! Não passa de um bastardo inimigo das mulheres. Um bastardo que preferi mil vezes ver uma adversária nua a tentar aprender algo em uma batalha contra ela. Por acaso, acha que somente adversários homens podem render batalhas boas? Acha que somente com eles pode aprender algo? Por acaso, acha que as mulheres, desde que não sejam casadas com Maious, são tão patéticas, que sequer compensa lutar contra elas? Eu acredito que já tenho a resposta. Além disso, humilha Ddraig e o reduz a uma piada no submundo. Uma piada. É isso que Ddraig se tornou. Não basta você se arrastar na lama, chafurdando-a, tem que arrastá-lo junto. Um porco bastardo que chafurda na lama e ousa falar que é um guerreiro, assim como ousa falar que quer defender seus amigos, sendo incapaz de colocar a sua perversão de lado por eles, isso sem contar, que se apoia ao poder que ganha ao apalpar os seios de uma mulher e por pensamentos pervertidos, sempre pensando em algum ato pervertido. Pergunto-me, o que iria fazer, se estivesse em um local, sem poder masturbar os seios daquela bastarda, não conseguindo o aumento de poder, sendo que senão deter esse oponente, após derrotar você, ele tomará os seus poderes e usará contra todos. Já passou isso em sua mente pervertida ou ela está ocupada demais pensando em seios? Ou então, já parou para pensar que a sua perversão poderá fazer Ddraig ficar doente do coração, sendo obrigado a tomar medicamentos? Ou acha que o pobre dragão não sofre ao ver o seu nome jogado na lama?

Ddraig esperava esperançoso que um pouco do que Yukiko falava, ficasse com o seu parceiro, sendo que a citação de ficar doente, não era tão absurda. Eles mesmo sentia que lhe dava uma sensação ruim, nos últimos dias, sempre que a palavra seio vinha a tona ou o apelido Oppai Dragon. Se questionava se isso podia ser sinal de algum problema sério.

Então, ele suspira ao confessava que estava se aborrecendo com o rumo que ele tomava, enquanto que se lastimava, que no passado, os seus anfitriões mais poderosos, tinham um parafuso a menos.

Na luva, Ddraig chorava e se lastimava:

— Por que não posso ter usuários que não são depravados ou então, que não tem "um parafuso a menos", como Elsha e Belzard? Por que eu, não posso ter anfitriões como Albion teve? Por quê? Já não basta ter sido selado? - ele pergunta entre lamentos, chorando desesperado, igualmente deprimido.

Ele fica pensativo e se lembra de quando, em uma de suas inúmeras batalhas contra Albion na época que ambos eram livres para voar pelo céu, Tiamat estava em sua bela casa, admirando uma estátua que amava e que havia recebido de sua amada mãe, quando era apenas um filhotinho.

Nessa luta, em particular, ele usou todos os seus poderes contra Albion, que em contrapartida usou o seu. Tiamat que estava em sua casa, admirando a belíssima escultura que tinha um significado muito especial para ela, teve que se segurar e usar os seus poderes, por conta do nível de destruição e poder próximo dali, sendo este referente ao de Ddraig, já que o de Albion se propagou para o outro lado, em sentido oposto ao do Ddraig.

O resultado foi que o ataque dele, derrubou a estatua e a quebrou.

Ele ainda podia se lembrar, vividamente, da fúria velada dela, quando chegou ao campo de batalha deles, sendo que Albion havia fugido o mais rápido que podia por temer o Karma.

Já, ele, Ddraig, demorou par fugir e ainda se lembra dela chorando e muito, enquanto exclamava furiosa com lágrimas nos olhos:

— Seu baka! A estátua que a kaa-chan deu para mim, quando eu era um filhotinho, está destruída por causa do seu ataque! Eu reconheceria esse poder em qualquer lugar! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Ddraig baka!

Com o último grito e frente as lágrimas de desolação que o deixaram sem saber o que fazer e falar, ela se afasta chorando, sendo possível ouvir o seu choro a distância, acreditando que ela chorava sobre os fragmentos da estátua inestimável e que era um presente da amada mãe dela.

Frente a essa visão, tem um estalo e compreende o motivo de não ter tido um único anfitrião sem ser pervertido ou "com um parafuso a menos", ao contrário de Albion. Chorando, ele exclama desesperado, percebendo que era o karma, sendo que Timat era o dragão do Caos e do Karma:

— Onegai, Tiamat-chan! Perdoe-me! Por favor! Eu imploro! Quando sair daqui, algum dia, eu arranjarei uma estátua belíssima para você! Eu prometo! Onegai! Perdoe-me! Eu já fui punido o suficiente! Tiamat-chan! Tiamat-chan! Tiamat-chan! Clemência!

Longe dali, Tiamat podia ouvir o desespero de Ddraig e fala com lágrimas nos olhos:

— Eu amava aquela estátua, pois, foi presente da Kaa-chan! Ddraig baka!

De volta ao campo de batalha, todos estavam com gotas, pois, ouviram as palavras desesperadas de Ddraig.

— Nós aprendemos hoje, que nunca devemos provocar a ira de Tiamat, a dragoa do Karma e do caos. – Azazel comenta com diversão na voz.

Já, Michael, fala com o seu típico semblante gentil:

— Gabriel é uma grande amiga de Tiamat. Sempre vai visitá-la para tomarem chá com biscoitos e sabe da história do vaso. Já tentou fazer a amiga dragoa relevar os acontecimentos do passado, para não ficar presa a raiva, mas, ela ainda está inconsolável e praticamente, irredutível. Lamento, Ddraig. Pelo que ouvi de Gabriel, não acredito que ela vai perdoá-lo tão cedo. Mas, estamos tentando.

Nisso, eles ouvem Ddraig chorar mais audivelmente, sendo algo digno de pena, sendo que Sirzechs fala, arqueando o cenho, olhando para o arcanjo:

— Pensei que os anjos eram bons. Tinha que acabar com a esperança do pobre coitado? Agora, ele vai ficar em depressão profunda, sem qualquer esperança.

Michael ficou com uma gota e sem graça, enquanto falava:

— Foi mal. Assim, eu pensei em dar esperança a ele, já que Gabriel estava conversando com ela.

— Acredito que isso teve o efeito contrário. – Azazel fala pensativo – Creio que agora ele está sem qualquer esperança de ter o perdão da dragoa do Caos e do Karma.

Michael pede desculpas a Ddraig, que está dentro da manopla, fazendo círculos no chão, com uma nuvem de depressão em cima dele.

Yukiko pigarreia e fala, sentindo pena de Ddraig:

— É uma pena ver o potencial dessa técnica, limitado pela sua perversão, por você não se focar em coisas importantes.

— Sua...

Rapidamente, Yukiko pega a esfera dada por Kaiou-shin e a atira no chão, criando uma barreira, para depois dar um murro em Issei, de forma violenta, sendo que usa ondas de senjutsu, desintegrando a armadura, juntamente com o toku, enquanto ele caía, para depois ela criar um circulo em seu tórax, que entra no mesmo, com Yukiko conjurando selos sobre ele, para depois assumir a forma de um enorme dragão alvo peludo de orbes azuis, exibindo os cinco pares de asas, sendo que fala com um sorriso maligno, enquanto Issei estava imobilizado, sentindo seu poder drenado, sendo que estava aterrorizado. Ela era do mesmo tamanho do Grande vermelho. Isso senão fosse maior e de seu hálito saía uma névoa alva e igualmente congelante.

— Agora é a minha vez. Quem sabe, após isso, você desperte, por assim dizer. Caso não dê certo, temos um plano B.

— Qual era a sua missão? – Azazel pergunta seriamente.

— Vão descobrir agora e os resultados, daqui a alguns meses. Tenho conhecimento do nível cientifico de vocês e da capacidade de Asia. Não importa o que eu faça com ele. O corpo dele pode ser recuperado, graças a tecnologia de vocês. – ela olha malignamente para ele, desfazendo a sua forma dragão - Considere uma punição, bastardo. Foi divertido humilhar as mulheres, fazendo-as se desesperarem e chorarem, conforme as deixava nuas para o seu prazer pervertido, a fim de derrota-las, sem qualquer esforço, por considerar elas indignas de uma batalha, né? Vamos ver se vai entrar algo em sua cabeça ao ficar se recuperando, sozinho e vou garantir que a Sacred gear de Asia, a Twilight Healing, não funcione, assim como nenhuma outra. Senão, não vai valer nada. Você terá bastante tempo para refletir. Quando estiver com o corpo restaurado, o bloqueio de cura irá desaparecer, automaticamente.

Ela se aproxima do ouvido dele e fala:

— Não acha estranho, que a sua adorada bunchou, o tenha deixado morrer, quase que uma segunda vez, antes de explicar, de forma básica, o seu poder. Por que não explicou sobre todos os seus poderes, assim que o ressuscitou? Há livros sobre isso e ela teve que estudar e muito como herdeira do clã Grimory. A serva dela deu um cartão com o símbolo da magia dela, antes de seu encontro. Mesmo Raynare sendo um anjo caído, estando em um território de Akumas, que era a base de Rias, sendo que supervisionava tudo, por que não fez nada contra ela: Vai dizer que não sabia da invasão dela? A explicação dela foi que não podia lutar contra um anjo caído em seu território. Mesmo assim, foi no território deles e os atacou. Se atacasse Raynare, ninguém poderia achar ruim. Ela estava no território de akumas. Poderia ataca-la, tranquilamente. Sobre o circulo mágico dela, quando você se encontrou, pela primeira vez, com aquele padre exorcista bastardo. Ela disse que não podia levar Asia junto, pois, somente membros com a marca de seu clã podiam usar. Não acha algo estranho, que depois, mesmo em círculos de outras pessoas, mesmo sem ligação com o clã Gremory, vocês puderam ser teletransportados? Se tal regra fosse verdadeira, só poderiam usar os seus próprios círculos mágicos ou o de Rias. Mas, conseguiram usar círculos mágicos, inclusive de um Caído e de outro Akuma. Não é estranho? Seguindo essa lógica, por que a Asia não podia ser levada, até porque, não era uma exterminadora? O seu poder espiritual era usado para a cura e não para purificação. Além disso, as histórias dos outros, de como ela os encontrou... Não acha estranho que ela os achou facilmente? O mundo é enorme. Como ela pode acha-los facilmente e chegar no momento certo de transformá-los em Evil peaces, quando eles estavam sem qualquer esperança de continuarem vivos, buscando como akumas, uma forma de viver ou de se vingar? Estranho, né? Pense nisso. E caso deseje mudar, pergunte sobre o Éden ao Michael. Ele existe. É um belo local, igualmente sagrado. É excelente para meditação e para criar resistência. Claro que não vai funcionar se continuar pervertido. O intuito é buscar o seu verdadeiro poder ao se conhecer. Procure também o Vale dos dragões, depois. Se não mudar, mesmo que vá a esses lugares, nada mudará. Somente irá funcionar, se mudar.

Então, com Issei imobilizado e uma barreira tão forte que ninguém conseguia quebrar, nem mesmos os Maious juntos, enquanto que ele não compreendia o ato dela de selar os seus poderes, ela pergunta com um sorriso maligno:

— Como se sente ao ser imobilizado, a mercê de seu oponente? Esse é o sentimento que as mulheres sentiram frente a sua técnica vulgar e igualmente covarde, além de desprezível. Ou tampavam os seus corpos ou lutavam. Como não conseguiam deixar de tampar, ficavam a sua mercê e eram derrotadas de forma humilhante e igualmente desprezível.

Ela começa a quebrar um ossinho de Issei por vez, começando com os carpos, assim como com os do pé, sendo que encostou as suas asas alvas e quase translucidas nele, o queimando, com o mesmo gritando de dor e desespero, sendo que dura muito tempo, até ela quebrar todos os ossinhos dele, um por vez e lentamente, além de romper tendões, até que termina, sendo que havia usado um selo na cabeça de Issei para deixa-lo consciente, durante toda a tortura e humilhação, não permitindo que ele mergulhasse na inconsciência pela dor extrema.

Então, por fim, pisa violentamente no membro dele, fazendo ele gritar fino, chorando desesperado, com as mulheres do lado de fora desesperadas, enquanto que elas tentavam quebrar, sem sucesso, a forte barreira.

Após terminar, de costas para ele, ela destrói a roupa dele, ao congelar a veste, fragmentando-a.

Ainda de costas, ela fala:

— Agradeça o fato de que Azazel pode restaurar o seu corpo e até o seu amiguinho, sem qualquer prejuízo. Portanto, poderá ter filhos. Considere uma punição por tudo o que fez contra as mulheres, principalmente com as suas técnicas covardes e canalhas, as humilhando em público, apenas para alimentar a sua perversão em vê-las nuas, assim como por ter tentando usar tais técnicas contra esta Yukiko.

Então, ela pega um pergaminho e some em um flash, sendo que a barreira é desfeita, imediatamente.

Asia corre e tenta usar o seu poder, sendo que estava desesperada, pois, não conseguia, sentindo que algo bloqueava o envio do seu poder a Issei.

— Nós temos tanques especiais que podem recuperá-lo. Seria tipo uma restauração. Vou leva-lo até um deles. Ninguém irá conseguir curá-lo. Claro que ele ficará sozinho no tanque, enquanto se recupera.

— Isso que é ira. Aquele ditado "Nunca desperte um dragão adormecido", tem o seu fundo de verdade. – Bikou fala estarrecido.

— Ela foi brutal. Creio que a perversão do Issei, só agravou a fúria dela. – Sairaog comenta.

— Gostaria de saber o que ela disse a ele, em particular, antes de puni-lo. – Serafall pergunta a si mesma, curiosa.

Sirzechs olhava atentamente para Rias, desejando saber o motivo do olhar de ódio que a tal de Yukiko deu para ela. Isso o deixava pensativo. Também queria compreender, por que a Half Dragon, tinha alguns traços da fisionomia que lembravam Issei e um dos pares de asas dela, lembravam o de Ddraig.

Esse era o mesmo questionamento de Azazel e de Saraog.

Então, o anjo caído, Azazel, some em um círculo mágico, deixando as mulheres agoniadas. Rias olha para onde Yukiko esteve antes e se recorda dela falar com Issei, antes de puni-lo.

A Gremory estava seriamente preocupada que ele descobrisse sobre o fato dela usar a perversão dele para controla-lo, enquanto o manipulava. Para Rias, ele precisava continuar um idiota pervertido. Assim, conseguira manipula-lo, sem precisar de grande esforço e teatro, como foi com os outros, sendo que em relação a Kiba, ela não detinha um controle total sobre ele, até o incidente com os pedaços da excallibur.

Longe dali, Azazel reaparece em um círculo e põe Issei em um dos tanques do local, para que se recuperasse, sendo que havia entrado em uma espécie de coma, para depois, Azazel fazer inúmeros selos poderosos no local, para que Issei ficasse sozinho, evitando assim que qualquer um entrasse.


	2. Rumo ao Recomeço

**Capítulo 2 - Rumo ao Recomeço**

Capítulo 2: Rumo ao Recomeço

Depois do massacre unilateral que Yukiko provocou a "cópia bastarda de seu pai" ela retornou a Cupúla do Tempo. A Kaioshin ficou com uma gota assistindo o massacre.

Kaioshin: Você tem a quem puxar Yukiko. Se eu tivesse enviado Wendy e Ash para lidar com ele aquele pervertido teria tentado usar o Dress Break nela, e o que Ash teria feito faria o que você fez, uma massagem em comparação.

Yukiko: Bem eles de certa forma são os meus tios.

Kaioshin: E ainda bem que também não enviei o seu pai ou seu esposo. Eles iriam matar aquele Issei por desonrar o nome dos Dragões Celestiais.

Yukiko: Acha que ele vai mudar?

Kaioshin: Veremos...

Dimensão DxD:

Azazel colocou Issei num tanque de recuperação e calculou que o Sekiryuutei ficaria no minímo, duas semanas lá. Ele decidiu que ninguém poderia ver Issei durante esse período e enxotou todos da área, dos tanques de recuperação. Durante esse tempo Issei ficou num estado de coma.

Koneko criou um clone dele usando Senjutsu para comparecer as aulas e pegar as matérias. As garotas tentaram se aproximar da área dos tanques mas Azazel colocou proteções de alto nível, não permitindo nem que elas vissem pelas fechaduras. Durante o tempo que Issei passava em coma as palavras de Yukiko remoeram em sua mente.

E a verdade dura assim como amarga veio para ele ao perceber que ela estava completamente certa. Ele era um falso guerreiro, o inimigo número um das mulheres e uma vergonha para Ddraig. Ele não passava de um fracasso...

Ele então se lembrou do que ela disse:

"E caso deseje mudar, pergunte sobre o Éden ao Michael. Ele existe. É um belo local, igualmente sagrado. É excelente para meditação e para criar resistência. Claro que não vai funcionar se continuar pervertido. O intuito é buscar o seu verdadeiro poder ao se conhecer. Procure também o Vale dos Dragões, depois."

Um plano se formou em sua mente ao se lembrar das palavras dela. Mas primeiro ele precisava sair daquele tanque. Ele despertou completamente curado enquanto o tanque começou a esvaziar.

Depois que o tanque se esvaziou Issei saiu dele e notou uma muda de roupas com um bilhete de Azazel, dizendo para vesti-las quando se recuperasse. O acastanhado vestiu as roupas antes de sair daquele local por um círculo mágico indo para o seu quarto.

Por sorte não havia ninguém lá o que fez o jovem crer que o destino estava ajudando ele. Ele pegou uma mochila e colocou roupas nela antes de escrever uma carta. Depois que ele a terminou deixou a mesma em cima da mesa do salão de jantar, para depois sair pelos fundos.

Issei então foi até um prédio "abandonado" da cidade antes de entrar nele e se dirigir até um elevador. Ele passou um cartão azul num leitor de cartões que surgiu fazendo o elevador se abrir. Issei então apertou a tecla que dizia "Tenkai" (Céu).

Depois que o elevador parou Issei chegou a base da Facção dos Anjos que ficava naquela cidade. Ele viu Michael passar e ela sorriu para ele.

Michael: Olá Issei-san. (preocupado) Se recuperou da surra que aquela mulher chamada Yukiko te deu?

Issei: Sim graças ao Azazel-sensei. (suspira) Michael-sama eu gostaria de saber se Ascalon já foi reforjada?

Michael: Sim venha comigo. (eles entram numa forja e encontram ela embainhada) Aqui está nova em folha. (entrega a espada para Issei) Mas creio que não foi só por isso que veio não é?

Issei: Não. Poderia me dizer onde fica o Éden? (Michael o olha surpresa) A Yukiko-san me falou sobre ele e como era excelente para meditação, assim como ganhar resistência.

Michael: Entendo. (dá um papel com um selo dourado para ele) Use isso para ir e quando se sentir preparado retornar.

Issei: Entendo. Muito obrigado Michael-sama. (ativa o selo e some)

Michael (sorri): Acho que Yukiko-san teve um impacto positivo nele.

Éden:

Issei: Que local lindo. (só então ele nota que Ddraig está em silêncio a tempos) Ele deve estar chateado comigo... (sorri amargamente) Não seria a primeira vez. (sente leves queimações e conclui que é por causa da concentração de poder sagrado no local) Bem vamos começar a meditar. (se senta no chão e fecha os olhos)

Quando ele os reabriu se viu numa cidade completamente destruída o surpreendendo. Ele olhou uma placa e arregalou os olhos com o nome escrito nela:

"Cidade de Kuoh"

Issei: Mas o que aconteceu aqui? (começa a caminhar pela cidade e arregala os olhos quando vê um rosto conhecido antes de rosnar) Raynare!

Raynare (sorri cruelmente): Olá Issei-kun. (faz sinal para a cidade destruída e os diversos corpos no chão) O que achou dessa obra de arte?

Issei (furioso): Foi você quem fez isso?

Raynare (divertida): Tanto quanto eu gostaria não. Foi ninguém menos que... (aponta para Issei sorrindo cruelmente) VOCÊ!

Issei: Você enlouqueceu? Eu nunca destuiria a minha cidade!

Uma voz que Issei percebeu que era muito parecida com a sua própria disse:

"Tem certeza?"

Assustado o acastanhado se virou lentamente e ficou assustado com a visão que viu. De pé em sua frente... era ele mesmo. Corrija isso o cara a sua frente tinha um olhar claramente psicótico e lembrava-lhe de Diodora, só que cem vezes pior.

Issei: Mas como? (surpreso)

Yami Issei (sorri maldosamente): Lembra-se da máquina de clonagem do Azazel? (Issei notou que ele não se referiu ao anjo caído como "sensei" mas mesmo assim acenou positivamente) A maioria dos clones se manifestaram no mundo real com exceção de mim que surgi na sua mente. Eu estive esperando a hora certa... (uma réplica negra da Boosted Gear surge no seu braço esquerdo) para te matar!

"Yami" Issei imediatamente agarrou uma lança que surgiu ao seu lado e começou a esfaquear seu peito, que Issei estreitamente esquivado torcendo seu corpo para o lado e imediatamente começou a fugir dele. A partir daí ele afirmou ser o "verdadeiro" Issei e zombou do estilo de vida do outro, do seu amor por oppai e por ser fraco. Issei perguntou por que ele estava tentando matá-lo, e ele respondeu com:

"Por que não? Um Sekiryuutei inútil como você que não conseguiu nada com sua vida, além de ser um idiota para as mulheres, e tratá-los como objetos para se masturbar e como ferramentas para saciar sua luxúria. De fato, quando eu te matar, ênfase no quando, vou substituí-lo no mundo real, juntamente com da Boosted Gear, vou me tornar um Issei Hyoudou melhor do que você poderia ser!"

Depois disso foram mais provocações, insultos e tentativas de matar Issei que estava perdendo feio. Raynare havia se juntado na luta contra ele ferindo-o fazendo-o cair de joelhos.

Yami Issei (sorri cruelmente): Adeus meu "falso" eu! Mas antes de matá-lo vou te contar um segredinho. Yukiko é sua filha de outro universo. (o acastanhado arregala os olhos surpreso) Se ela não fosse imune as suas técnicas você teria deixado ela nua expondo-a. (gargalha) Que belo pai você é!

De repente Issei se lembrou que apesar de estar cego pela sua obsessão po Rias e perversão na luta, ele sentiu algo estranhamente familiar em Yukiko, apesar de nunca tê-la visto antes. Ele até sentiu um pouco de orgulho quando ela superou o seu nível de poder. Uma aura depressiva o encobriu quando percebeu que tentou deixar a própria filha nua assim como ler a "mente", de seus seios.

Issei (triste): Talvez ele esteja certo. Sobre não conseguir nada digno de nota, sobre ser estúpido, desprezível, uma decepção para os meus pais, um sexista e, em geral, um inimigo odiado de todas as mulheres. Eu já fiz alguma coisa que eu possa me orgulhar? A resposta para isso foi honestamente não, minhas notas são horríveis, eu sou um idiota preguiçoso, meus pais me consideram uma encarnação do desejo sexual, não posso pensar em ninguém que tem nada de bom para dizer sobre mim, além de meus amigos Motohama e Matsuda que infelizmente são pervertidos, assim como eu. (de repente ele se lembrou das palavras de Yukiko) Mas a Yukiko não teria me dito nada se eu estivesse além da salvação não é mesmo? (nisso ele começa a tentar se libertar para a surpresa de Yami Issei) Por que eu deveria desistir? Não há garantia de que este outro "eu" fosse ser melhor do que eu só porque ele reconhece minhas falhas, na verdade ele pode ser homicida, considerando que ele imediatamente tentou me matar. (rosna) Eu não quero morrer aqui, eu não quero morrer como eu sou. Não como algum pervertido, estúpido e idiota. Quando morrer, eu morro depois que estou satisfeito com a minha vida, posso morrer depois de ter feito meus pais orgulhosos, senpais e Ddraig. E se eu tiver uma Yukiko como filha irei fazê-la orgulhosa de me ter como pai!

Ele viu que Yami Issei estava prestes a perfurar o seu peito quando um chute o atingiu o enviando para longe, enquanto Raynare foi atingida com um "Dragon Shot". Issei viu que seus salvadores em duas pessoas usando armaduras muito parecidas com a sua.

Issei: Elsha-senpai? Belzard-senpai?

Elsha (seu capacete desaparece): Quem mais?

Belzard (seu capacete desaparece): Que tipo de senpais seriámos se deixássemos nosso Kouhai morrer?

Issei: Vocês nunca desistiram de mim não é?

Elsha e Belzard (sorriem para ele): Nunca.

Yami Issei (irritado): Por que estão defendendo ele?

Elsha: Ora o Issei-kun pode ser um pervertido de marca maior... (uma nuvem surge na cabeça do mesmo enquanto ele faz círculos no chão) mas ele tem suas qualidades redentoras!

Belzard: Isso e ele está disposto a mudar.

Ddraig (surge de repente): E é óbvio o bastante para nós que você seria muito pior do que ele se conseguisse obter seu corpo.

Issei: Agora a pergunta que não quer calar. (aponta para Raynare) O que ela faz aqui?

Ddraig: Ela é um trauma seu. Quando essa sua contraparte maligna foi criada ela fortaleceu o trauma.

Issei: Faz sentido...

Raynare (percebe que será morta... de novo): Issei-kun eu... (o Hyoudou dispara um Dragon Shot perto dela fazendo-a se calar)

Issei: Cale-se. Você não sabe o significado dessa palavra e nem nunca irá saber. (tom frio) Eu teria dado o mundo por você, passei uma noite em claro planejando o nosso encontro e fiz o meu melhor para conter os meus traços pervertidos com sucesso, e consegui. E como você me recompensou? Me matando, rindo de mim, matando uma garota inocente e cuspindo na minha cara! (outro Dragon Shot se formou em sua mão) Da última vez eu deixei a Buchou te matar mas desta vez eu mesmo farei, o serviço. Desapareça! (dispara a rajada de energia vermelha nela vaporizando-a e sentindo um peso fora de seu coração) E agora só restou você... (olhando para Yami Issei) Blade. (Ascalon surgiu)

Yami Issei (sorri): Então será assim? (imita a ação do original)

Os dois ficaram parados esperando pelo menor movimento do outro. Os seus espectadores observavam aquela cena com interesse. O primeiro movimento de qualquer um também seria o último.

Os dois então deram rugidos de guerra correndo em direção do outro. O "Yami" tentou cortar Issei horizontamente mas este esquivou e em seguida, tentou cortar Yami no peito. Yami esquivou-se novamente irritado com esse novo desenvolvimento.

Yami Issei (irritado): Quem você pensa que é? (para a sua surpresa outra versão de Issei usando a versão incompleta do Balance Breaker surgiu o desarmando)

"Eu sou um Pawn."

Outra versão com a armadura completa incluindo asas o socou no estômago fazendo-o cuspir sangue. Ela então disse:

"Eu sou um Imperador Dragão."

O verdadeiro então o apunhalou no peito com Ascalon dizendo junto dos outros:

"Eu sou Issei Hyoudou!"

(Red: O primeiro e único desse universo. (Yukiko acena))

Com isso Yami Issei se desfez e o cenário de destruição foi substituído por uma bela floresta. As versões de Issei usando o Balance Breaker desapareceram. Ele então se virou para os espectadores.

Issei: Ddraig... Você percebeu que ela era a minha filha também não é?

Ddraig: Sim.

Issei: Entendo... (para a surpresa e confusão dos três Issei socou a si próprio bem no "local sagrado")

Elsha: Issei! Por que fez isso?

Issei (geme com um sorriso): Estou me punindo. (furioso consigo mesmo) Eu tentei deixar a minha própria filha nua! Eu nem a reconheci! Não importa se ela era de outro universo ou não. Ela teve todo o direito de me surrar e humilhar daquele jeito... (suspira) Ela estava certa sobre tudo o que disse. Eu nunca deveria ter criado aquelas coisas estupídas que chamo de técnicas. (olha para o chão) Desculpe por ter te arrastado para a lama junto comigo Ddraig. (com a voz fraca) Se possível gostaria de reiniciar essa parceria comigo novamente? Desta vez eu prometo que irei te ouvir e honrar o título de Sekiryuutei. (silêncio enquanto Belzard e Elsha olham para o Dragão Galês)

Ddraig: Issei Hyoudou! (o acastanhado olha para ele) Como podemos reiniciar uma parceria que nunca quebrou?

Issei: Obrigado Ddraig.

De volta a Residência Hyoudou:

Todos ficaram desesperados com o desaparecimento de Issei até Azazel encontrar a carta que o mesmo havia deixado. Nela estava escrito que ele havia saído numa viagem de auto descoberta e que não queria ser interrompido. Ele disse que precisava descobrir muitas coisas sobre si mesmo.

A maior parte deles entendeu e Kiba não pode deixar de se perguntar se seu amigo retornaria menos pervertido. Já Rias estava preocupada que o acastanhado retornaria menos manipulável. Enquanto isso Serafall estava gravando mais um episódio de seu programa (Miracle Leviatan) quando um portal se abriu.

A morena estava prestes a se preparar para a batalha quando viu sair dele um homem de cabelos negros espetados, olhos ônix, pele morena, vestindo Gi azul e amarelo e possuía uma cauda de macaco marrom. A Maou Leviathan estava se contendo para não correr até ele e começar a esfregar sua cauda.

Serafall (curiosa): Quem é você?

Goku (sorri): Oi eu sou o Goku. (ele está com a mesma aparência de quando era adulto no GT) Você deve ser Serafall Leviathan. (a morena acena confusa) A Kaioshin do Tempo pediu para eu entregar isso a você. (dá uma carta para ela)

Serafall (lê a carta): Uou. (animada) Bem vamos te apresentar ao resto do pessoal Goku-san!

Uma semana mais tarde com Issei num campo de neve do Vale dos Dragões. Ele tinha de manter sua aura flamejante ativada por vários dias ali para se fortalecer, contra as suas fraquezas. O Éden também havia sido parte de seu treinamento para desenvolver resistência contra objetos sagrados.

Depois que ele chegou ali Ddraig perguntou se ele gostaria de trocar de membro sacrificado. Lembrando de sua filha de uma dimensão alternativa Issei disse para Ddraig pegar o seu coração fazendo-o um dragão demoniáco. Ele já estava cinco dias por ali sem parar quando finalmente desmaiou de exaustão.

Uma hora mais tarde ele seria encontrado por uma mulher de longos e sedosos cabelos brancos, olhos azuis, pele clara e vestindo roupas de Miko (Sacerdotisa). Suas roupas eram bem comportadas ao contrário das de Akeno que eram mais sensuais além do fato que ela possuía um medalhão dourado, em seu pescoço e duas orelhas brancas no topo da cabeça. A mulher olhou para Issei durante alguns segundos antes de murmurar:

"Jovem dragão... Viver ou morrer?"

Issei não respondeu-lhe então ela decidiu tomar a decisão por ele levando-o para um palácio de gelo. Três dias mais tarde o acastanhado desperta e fica surpreso ao ver uma criada feita de gelo, segurando um bandeja com um prato de sopa para ele. Ele está deitado numa cama quente.

Issei: O que aconteceu?

Ddraig: Você desmaiou de exaustão parceiro. Uma dragoa te trouxe para cá.

Issei (tomando a sopa): E quem era?

Nesse momento a dragoa entrou numa forma humana fazendo Issei ter de se conter par não corar.

Yukihana: Eu sou Yukihana (Flor da Neve) Dragoa Suprema da Justiça.

Issei: Você não era a Mão Direita de Kami?

Yukihana: Era. (suspira) Com o fim da guerra e o pacto de paz eu já não podia fazer justiça como antes.

Issei: Sinto muito.

Yukihana: Tudo bem. Qual o seu nome?

Issei: Issei Hyoudou.

Yukihana (de cenho franzido): "Issei Hyoudou"? O mesmo Issei Hyoudou daquele programa do submundo que perverte crianças? (o acastanhado acena enquanto faz círculos no chão deprimido) Se bem que você possui um olhar diferente do que seria de se esperar. O que aconteceu?

Issei: Eu mudei.

Yukihana: Eu percebi. O que estava fazendo no meu campo de neve?

Issei: Treinando.

Nisso Issei contou para ela sobre toda a sua vida para ela. Contou sobre sua batalha unilateral contra a filha deles, de outra dimensão. A dragoa de gelo sorriu quando ouviu de Yukiko.

Issei: E é isso Yukihana-sama.

Yukihana: Não me chame de "sama". Então eu vejo que você levou os conselhos de Yukiko-chan para coração. (o acastanhado acena) Quer minha ajuda para treinar?

Issei (confuso): Mas os nossos elementos não são opostos?

Yukihana: Isso é verdade mas não significa que não posso ajudá-lo de outras formas. Aumentando sua resistência por exemplo.

Issei: Entendo. (sorri) Eu aceito Yukihana-san.

Um mês mais tarde na Residência Hyoudou:

Uma nova reunião das três facções estava ocorrendo mas desta vez a Facção Nórdica e a Youkai também estavam lá. Kunou estava junto de sua mãe pois queria ver seu "Ise-oniichan" novamente. Goku também estava ali junto de Serafall pois ela iria apresentá-lo a todos.

Vali e Sairaorg também estavam lá para assistir a reunião com certo interesse, no saiyajin. De repente todos sentiram uma energia familiar e outra desconhecida... exceto para Michael que sorriu discretamente. Eles foram para a cozinha e viram Issei junto de uma jovem albina preparando um lanche para eles.

Todos estavam surpresos que Issei nem os notou na sala ou estava os ignorando. Kunou realmente não se importou com a surpresa e saltou no acastanhado gritando:

"Ise-oniichan!"

Issei (a abraça): Olá Kunou-imoutochan. Você tem sido uma Kyuubi boa? (ela acena sorrindo) Bem então eu tenho um presente para você. (dá um pelúcia de um dragão vermelho para ela que o abraça animada)

Michael: Vejo que você limpou sua mente Issei. (o acastanhado acena sorrindo) E trouxe alguém conhecido com você... (todos ficam curiosos nessa enquanto a albina sorri misteriosamente)

Issei: Sim.

Akeno (olha para a albina): Ara, ara. Quem é você e por que está com Issei-kun?

Yukihana: Sou Yukihana a namorada dele. (todos sem exceção alguma ficam esbasbacados enquanto Issei sorri corando) E a partir de agora eu não quero ver mas nenhuma de vocês na cama dele. (elas parecem prestes a protestar)

Issei (sério): Yukihana-chan está certa. (todos olham descrentes para ele menos Yasaka e Kunou que ainda não o conhecem direito) A partir de agora eu verei vocês apenas como as minhas irmãs e as protegerei... com exceção de Rias. (todos novamente se perguntam o que está acontecendo) Sirzechs-sama se possível você poderia dar um reboot no meu programa?

Sirzechs: Por que Issei?

Issei: Eu não quero perverter as crianças ou fazê-las me adimirar por eu ser um pervertido. Por isso o "reboot".

Sirzechs: Entendo. Como o programa deveria ser?

Issei: Se inspire em programas e animes como Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Dragon Ball Z e Saint Seiya. Se quiserem colocar cenas pervertidas as façam serem com pudor e de comédia.

Sirzechs: Ok.

Sairaorg: Sua aura está diferente Issei. (sorri animado) Eu sinto mais vontade ainda de lutar contra você!

Vali: Concordo com o Bael.

Issei (sorri exibindo presas): Bem primeiro eu irei lutar contra o Sairaorg no Ranting Game que ele e Rias terão então depois, eu irei enfrentá-lo Vali. (se vira para Rias e perde o seu sorriso) Agora antes de mais perguntas. Rias você me deixou morrer não é mesmo? (toda a sala fica em silêncio)


	3. Revelações

**Notas do Autor**

Sirzechs fica...

Yukihana revela...

Rias decide...

 **Capítulo 3 - Revelações**

\- Não. Que história é essa, Ise?

\- Não me chame assim. Era uma anja caída em um território de Akumas. No caso, o território que você era responsável. Você teria todo o direito de mata-la por ela ter invadido o seu território. Seria o mesmo se um akuma entrasse em um território, não pertencente a ele. O akuma responsável por essa área poderia obliterar o invasor, sem qualquer consequência. Ao entrar em um território de outro grupo, sendo evidente pela concentração de poder naquele lugar, você pode executá-lo, se assim desejar. Inclusive, quando fui ter o encontro, a sua serva entregou para mim o seu selo. Estranho, né? Tipo, só havia eu no local. Não havia mais ninguém, para justificar a entrega desses selos. Normalmente são entregues em locais públicos.

\- Mas, o pacto...

\- Você disse que não podia atacar anjos caídos, mas, mesmo assim os atacou! Interessante como naquela época, você não podia ataca-la e a resposta é simples. Você precisava me ressuscitar como akuma, para eu ser o seu servo. Uma valiosa peça com uma Sacred Gear. Não uma simples Sacred Gear e sim, a Boosted Gear, com o dragão da dominação, Ddraig nela. Um dos dragões celestiais. Para alguém que quer ser a número 1 nos Rating Gamers, eu era uma peça necessária. Afinal, Sona tinha um com uma Sacred Gear, também. No caso, uma dragoa chamada Victria. Por isso, a sua serva entregou aquele selo para mim. Quando eu fosse morto, você aparecia e me ressuscitaria. Portanto, você me deixou morrer e não obstante, quase que eu morro uma segunda vez, por você não ter explicado, adequadamente, os poderes da minha Boosted Gear.

\- A Bunchou não sabia de todos os seus poderes, Ise-kun – Akeno fala.

\- Interessante você falar isso. Ela não mostrou nenhuma surpresa quando usei os poderes da Boosted Gear. Além disso, como ela era King, era passou muito tempo estudando. Mas, não. Eu tive que descobri os meus poderes através de um inimigo.

\- Rias, você não explicou os poderes da Boosted Gear para Issei? Ela é fácil de ser identificada pela cor. Me lembro que você tinha um interesse especial na Boosted Gear e nas Sacred Gears. Pensei que tinha explicado a Issei os poderes que você leu no livro. Sirzechs fala surpreso – Por que Issei teve que descobrir através dos seus inimigos? Pelo que eu entendi, ele quase morreu por não saber os seus poderes.

\- Eu...

Ele olha para o lado e vê que Yukihana abafou a audição de Kunou, com a mesma não compreendendo, enquanto a dragoa acenava com a cabeça.

\- Ela queria se passar por salvadora, para que assim, eu a tivesse em alta estima. Ou seja, me manipulou e ainda fazia isso, usando a minha perversão. Por isso, ia sempre para a minha cama, nua e fazia meu rosto ficar junto dos seios dela. Cansei de acordar com ela nua ao meu lado.

Todos ficam estarrecidos, sendo que Sirzechs exclama:

\- Rias! Como pode fazer isso? Só uma mulher vulgar se comporta assim!

\- Eu... – ela fala sem conseguir olhar para eles.

\- Queria ter trazido uma pipoca. – Azazel comenta sorrindo – Ver um espetáculo desses sem pipoca não tem graça.

\- Ise-kun! Não a humilhe desse jeito! O que deu em você? – Akeno pergunta, estarrecida.

\- Por falar nisso, você não acha estranho o fato de que as barreiras que o seu pai colocou em volta da casa onde você morava com a sua mãe, caíram frente a simples humanos? Eram barreiras de um anjo caído de alto nível. Eram barreiras de Barakiel.

\- Barreiras? Como assim?

\- Você mesma disse, que quando o seu pai estava fora, você sentia o ar estranho e ouviu uma conversa deles, com a sua mãe perguntando se a defesa em volta da casa funcionaria e ele disse que sim.

Ela fica pensativa e depois murmura confusa:

\- Eu contei outro dia, quando comentávamos sobre barreiras, mas...

\- Você acha, que com a sua mãe tendo uma família bastarda como aquela, Barakiel não iria fazer de tudo para defender aquelas que eram preciosas para ele? Você acha mesmo que o seu pai não faria algo para defendê-las em sua ausência? Acha mesmo, que o seu pai deixaria vocês a mercê de algum mal? Acha mesmo, Akane? Acha que simples humanos poderiam quebrar o selamento de proteção de um anjo caído de alto nível como o de Barquiel? Quem consegue ferir um animal de classe lendária com Fenrir, com certeza é poderoso, não acha? Acha mesmo, que sabendo como o clã da sua mãe era, ia deixa-las sem proteção? Um humano não conseguiria quebrar a barreira dele.

\- Eu... assim... Por que ele...

\- Ele deve ter ficado estarrecido, para não dizer chocado. Humanos desfazendo os seus selos? Isso era inconcebível. Ele estava confuso naquela noite, juntamente com a dor lacerante que sentia. Ele não somente perdeu a amada esposa. Ele também perdeu a filha, de certa forma. Ele ficou arrasado e desolado, se sentindo um lixo e se culpando, por mais que não compreendesse como eles quebraram a sua defesa, justamente a defesa de um anjo caído de alto nível e convenhamos, você nunca deu uma chance real a ele, de explicar. Sempre o renegou. Somente de um tempo para cá, tem se abrido com ele, permitindo que ele entre em sua vida, novamente. Pergunte para ele sobre aquela noite. Além disso, um dia, você falou que eles comentaram algo sobre a ajuda de uma mulher de cabelos ruivos. Não foi? Além disso, não é interessante que você encontrou Rias, quando não havia mais nenhuma esperança em seu coração, além de estar odiando o seu pai? Estava com tanta dor, que não hesitou em se tornar uma akuma, ao se tornar uma peça dela? Não é uma coincidência interessante. Inclusive, quando você contou do seu passado, você disse que ela não parecia totalmente surpresa.

Akane olha para Rias, com visível confusão em sua face.

\- Koneko, você disse que você e a sua irmã haviam visto uma jovem de cabelos ruivos e uma vez comentou que o cheiro de Rias era estranhamente familiar. Você me contou essa historia. Se lembra? Claro que você disse que era um absurdo e tal. Mas, tem mesmo certeza que é mesmo um absurdo?

A jovem nekomata fica estarrecida e olha para Rias, confusa, para depois olhar para Issei.

\- Kiba, o mundo é enorme. Como ela conseguiu encontrá-lo tão facilmente? Ela chegou no momento exato que você estava revoltado e sem esperança pela igreja, assim como, quase que morrendo. Não acha estranho? Você comentou que viu uns fios de cabelos vermelhos de uma mulher, parcialmente oculta, montada em um belo cavalo, próximo de onde você estava e um cheiro de perfume familiar, sendo que depois achou familiar ao perfume que Rias usava e falou que era estranho. Será mesmo que ela não ficou rodeando o entorno, esperando que fugisse e o deixou andar quilômetros na neve, sem rumo, até que resolveu bancar a salvadora? Você mesmo disse, que enquanto andava sem rumo na neve, por muitas horas, pareceu ouvir os cascos de um cavalo próximo de você. Acha mesmo que era fruto da sua imaginação, os sons e o fato de ver alguém rodeando o lugar, por vários meses?

Ele arregala os olhos e olha para Rias, para depois olhar para Issei.

\- Quando eu encontrei aquele padre desgraçado, a primeira vez e que estava para morrer, você apareceu e disse que somente quem era de sua realeza, podia usar o seu circulo mágico de transporte. Mas, porque nos podemos usar outros círculos de transporte, sem ligação com você? Como o do sensei e dos outros? Estranho, né? No quesito poder de transporte, você não teria esse problema. Então, Asia poderia ser retirada de lá, sim. Ainda mais que ela não era uma exorcista e não tinha poderes espirituais. Somente o poder de cura de sua Sacred gear. É diferente de tentar transportar alguém com um alto poder espiritual e de purificação. Asia não tinha nada disso. Não sei se os outros perceberam isso, mas, já usamos círculos de transporte sem ser da Rias.

\- Ise-kun! O que está falando? Eu... – Rias ia continuar falando, até que é interrompida, abruptamente.

\- Tudo o que você queria eram peças excelentes! Asia tinha uma habilidade incrível, muito útil nos Rating gamers e você me usou para conseguir que ela pertencesse a sua realeza, pois, você mesma disse que o seu sonho era ser a número um nos rating games e que para realizar o seu sonho, precisava de peças poderosas. Adicionar uma meia anjo caído, com capacidades sagradas, contra peças de akumas, seria incrível. Você já havia planejado transformá-la em Queen. Quanto a Gasper. Não é interessante que você o encontrou justamente em um momento que ele não tinha mais ninguém em sua vida? Quando estava sozinho? Como achou ele em uma cidade enorme? Não é estranho que conseguiu achar ele facilmente e no momento que Gasper estava mais debilitado, surgindo assim como salvadora dele, assim como foi com os demais? É interessante como conseguiu várias peças excelentes. Gasper tem uma Sacred Gear que mexe com o tempo. É uma habilidade incrível, não acha? Poder paralisar o tempo dos seres?

Ela vai rebater, quando ele exclama:

\- Cale-se! Tudo o que fez foi reunir peças formidáveis, usando todos os meios possíveis, assim como procurou nos manipular, fingindo ser a nossa salvadora e heroína, para que assim lutássemos dando tudo de nós e como eu era um pervertido, você podia usar a minha perversão, anormal, para fazer com que eu lutasse ao ponto de dar a minha vida por você, conseguindo assim uma peça poderosa, capaz de fazer tudo por você.

Sirzechs fica chocado com as acusações de Issei e acha muitos fatos suspeitos. Ele era contra usar tais táticas para conseguir servos. Todos os servos de Sona foram de livre e espontânea vontade, assim como os dele. Usar tais táticas era contra o seu desejo e inclusive, ele mesmo, era contra os Rating Gamers, pois, por causa deles, surgiram as realezas. Claro que ele também era contra o sistema se servidão de casas. Grayfia, que amava com toda a força do seu coração, sendo a única para ele, só podia agir como esposa nos dias de folga. Nos demais dias, devia se portar como serva, pois, a família dela servia aos Lucifers. Se ele acabasse com o sistema de submissão e de servidão, Grayfia podia ser a sua esposa, integralmente, com toda a imponência e luxo da esposa de um Lucifer. Ele odiava vê-la agir servilmente, usando roupas de empregada e somente agindo como esposa nos dias de folga por causa das regras estúpidas, defendidas pelos akumas mais antigos.

Quantas vezes ele não quis mudar isso e não pode, por causa deles? Inclusive, ele teve que implorar aos akumas mais velhos para que Grayfia pudesse agir como sua esposa nos dias de folga. Antes, nem isso. Ele odiava vê-la agindo servilmente com o filho deles. Por sorte, o filho era uma copia dele e bondoso, sendo ensinado desde criança por ele, a obedecer a mãe, mesmo com ela no "modo empregada". Mesmo assim, via a tristeza do filho de não poder chama-la de mãe sempre que desejasse e por ela agir servilmente com ele, não podendo educa-lo, pois, o dia que podia agir como mãe, era somente nas folgas.

O seus sonhos era acabar com o Rating gamers e consequentemente, com o sistema de realeza, libertando todos os que tinham que servir aos Kings, assim como, desejava acabar com o sistema de servidão de famílias e que afetava a sua amada. Se ela não agisse como serva, poderia ser punida pelos akumas mais velhos que formavam um conselho nojento. Tudo o que ele queria fazer, dependia da autorização deles e sabia que Rivezim era aquele que os liderava, detendo grande influência, embora que esses akumas antigos não prestassem, também. Eles tinham interesse em manter o sistema de servidão, pois, tinham famílias que os serviam. Por que iriam libertar os seus escravos, se podiam fazer qualquer coisa com eles, sem qualquer consequência? E os akumas inferiores que eram usados pelos superiores? Ele já chegou a ver vários casos em que foi obrigado a fechar os olhos, enquanto se sentia irado e revoltado, consigo mesmo, por estar de mãos atadas. Ele, que detinha o cargo de Lúcifer e era um dos grandes Maous, era obrigado a se curvar a velhos bastardos e miseráveis.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos, quando Issei fala:

\- Quero cancelar meu noivado com Rias. Quero anular aquela cerimônia.

\- Anular noivado com alguém do clã Gremory... Olha, não é para qualquer um, Issei. – Sairaorg fala divertido.

\- Entendo... Sim, é possível. Pode ser anulado. – Sirzechs fala – E considerando as suas suspeitas, não nego que é o seu direito.

\- Sairaorg, por que quer vencer o Rating Gamer contra Rias?

\- Os "chefões" do submundo só iram apoiar o meu sonho se eu derrotar uma Gremory e consequentemente, o Seikiryuutei Issei.

\- Qual o seu sonho?

\- Me tornar um Maou para ajudar os akumas inferiores e que foram desprezados pelos outros. A minha realeza é a minha família e é formado por akumas desprezados e tratados como lixo pelos outros. Dei a eles um lar e uma família. Na verdade, todos eles compartilham do meu sonho, pois, lutam, assim como eu, pelos outros inferiores. Eles se tornaram minha realeza de livre e espontânea vontade. Eu sempre desejei que houvesse outro modo deles lutarem comigo, sem precisarem se tornar meus escravos. Mesmo que os veja como a minha família e os trate dessa forma, para os outros, eles sempre serão os meus escravos e tal pensamento me deprime.

Nisso, ele conta do seu passado e do que fez para ter o poder atual.

\- Eu tenho um dos requisitos para ser um Maou. Eu tenho uma criatura sagrada. Todos os Maous tem uma criatura sagrada. É um dos pré-requisitos, digamos assim. Afinal, somos akumas. Ter uma criatura sagrada conosco é algo visto quase como impossível, já que é uma criatura de status sagrado. Gastei sete peças nele.

\- Entendo... Eu também tenho uma criatura sagrada, só que como familiar.

Nisso, ele exclama e surge um circulo mágico dele:

\- Arashi (嵐 - Tempestade)!

Um grifo imponente e poderoso do tamanho de um elefante, exibindo garras afiadíssimas e um bico igualmente afiado, surge do círculo mágico.

Issei o afaga e a criatura curte o carinho, sendo que a aparição dele deixa eles surpresos.

\- Um Great Grifo, assim como o tradicional Grifo, é uma criatura sagrada! Você tem um! Um Great Grifo é raríssimo! – Sirzechs exclama surpreso, para depois sorrir – Meus parabéns, Issei! Dizem que ele pode convocar tempestades, dominando os relâmpagos e ventos cortantes. Pode inclusive invocar ciclones.

Yukihana o afaga, com o ser curtindo o carinho, até que Issei se despede dele:

\- Até, Arashi.

\- Até Issei-kun, Yukihana-chan. – eles notam que o Great Grifo era uma fêmea, devido a voz.

Então, acenando levemente com a cabeça, Arashi desaparece em um círculo mágico.

\- Você tem um belo sonho, Sairaorg. O de Rias nem chega aos pés do seu. O dela é mesquinho, já, o seu é nobre. Analisando agora, você e Sona tem quase o mesmo sonho. Sabia?

\- Tem mesmo? Sona Sitri, do clã Sitri, tem um sonho similar ao meu? – ele pergunta animado.

Nisso, ele olha para Sona que está corada, sendo que conta o seu sonho, enquanto que Saji não havia gostado de ver quem amava, corando para Sairaog. Saji que não percebe que Victria, na Sacred Gear, suspira tristemente ao ver o seu anfitrião com ciúmes de Sona.

\- Se eu me tornar um Maou, poderemos realizar o nosso sonho juntos. Muitos akumas inferiores não consegue frequentar escolas, Ao dar a chance de ensino a eles, eles vão poder crescer ainda mais! Eu adoraria, como Maiou, implantar o máximo possível dessas escolas. – ele fala sorrindo, fazendo Sona ficar surpresa, para depois corar, enquanto ela se questionava o motivo de seu coração bater rápido ao vê-lo, além de sentir que corava, intensamente.

Já, Sairaorg, sentia um sentimento diferente ao olhar para Sona. Era bem intenso e o fazia olhar sem parar para ela, enquanto a achava, linda.

Sirzechs sorria ao ver a cena e ficou comovido com o sonho deles, e não tinha coragem de destruir o sonho de ambos, sendo que eles seriam um futuro casal, pelo modo como se olhavam.

Ele não podia falar que apesar dos Maous serem poderosos, quem mandava mesmo, no Submundo, eram os velhos do Conselho de Lúcifer. Eles eram os verdadeiros líderes e não um Lúcifer. Um Maou estava limitado e duvidava que os velhos nojentos e bastardos aprovassem uma escola para akumas inferiores, sendo que provavelmente, se usasse um dos territórios dos Sitris, Sona poderia erguer a escola, tranquilamente. Mas, em outros lugares, não e a ideia de Sairaog de proteger os inferiores, não poderia ser implantada. Como ele podia destruir o sonho deles? Sonhos tão nobres e altruístas? Seu ódio pelo Conselho só aumentou.

Era a mesma coisa para os outros Maous. Nenhum deles tinha a coragem de destruir os sonhos do futuro casal. Seria cruel demais, para não dizer, uma perversidade. Que pelo menos, eles tivessem os seus sonhos. Todos os Maous queriam acabar com a raça do conselho, mas, sabiam que não podiam fazer nada. Era um crime grave ir contra eles e acabaria provocando uma guerra civil no Submundo, pois, eles tinham grande influencia. Principalmente Rivezim.

Após alguns minutos, Michael pergunta, sorrindo para Yukihana:

\- Pensei que não iria mais vê-la. Fico feliz em revê-la, velha amiga.

\- Eu sinto saudades do Tenkai. Penso em visitar todos e ver como estão. Eu adorava conversar com a Gabriel. Eu a apresentei a Tiamat-chan. Ela precisava de uma amiga.

\- Eu agradeço por isso. Ela sempre adorou dragões.

\- Você a conhece Michael? Eu sinto poder sagrado nela e tipo, as orelhas dela lembram as de Yukiko.

\- Yukiko era filha de Issei de outro universo e foi adotada pela Yukihana, do outro universo. – Serafall fala.

\- Não é a toa que ela odeia pervertidos. – Kiba comenta – Bem que achei alguns traços semelhantes aos de Issei. No caso, no rosto e tinha aquelas asas vermelhas. Uma delas.

\- O Issei daquele universo não era pervertido. Nunca foi. Era um guerreiro íntegro e poderoso. Nunca desenvolveu as técnicas pervertidas desse. Era apenas alguém nobre, valoroso e guerreiro. O ódio de Yukiko foi por ela ter visto uma cópia do pai dela, pervertido ao extremo. A mãe dela era um anjo de alto nível. Um anjo lendário, que morreu após dar a luz – ela entrega um bilhete a Michael – Eis a localização de Aiko e de outra anja lendária. Aqueles anjos que nascem de humanos. Seria bom resgatá-las – A Kaiou-shin me entregou através do Goku-kun.

Ela aponta para Goku, que se apresenta:

\- Oi a todos, eu sou o Goku. Vim de outro universo e sou um saiyajin. Nós saiyajins somos uma raça guerreira. Nossa genética é voltada para as batalhas. Aumentamos os nossos poderes ao nos recuperamos de ferimentos graves. Somos resistentes, ao ponto de sobreviver no espaço por um período de tempo e nos adaptamos a qualquer condição climática. Somos muito fortes e temos transformações. Também aprendemos uma técnica de luta, apenas a observando. Nos usamos Ki. Podemos nos metamorfosear em um Oozaru, que seria algo como um macaco gigante com um focinho grande repleto de presas afiadas.

Rapidamente, Issei vai até ele, mexendo nos bolsos até encontrar um papel e fala animado:

\- Poderia autografar, por favor, Goku-sama! Sou um grande fã seu! Não acredito que estou vendo o Goku-sama em pessoa! É uma honra!

O saiyajin consente e assina, sendo que Issei fala:

\- Poderia colocar, por favor, "para o meu maior fã, Issei Hyoudou"?

\- Sim. Aonde quer que eu escreva? – ele pergunta com o seu típico sorriso.

\- Aqui, por favor e obrigado. Se puder, gostaria de conversar com você, depois.

\- Claro.

Então, ele volta para junto de Yukihana com os olhos praticamente brilhando, enquanto olhava o papel com o autografo de seu ídolo, como sendo um bem precioso.

Todos ficam surpresos e com gotas na cabeça, para depois Serafall falar:

\- O outro Issei é casado com Tiamat. Yukiko nasceu na época que ele foi viúvo, pai de outra filha, Kireiko. Issei não sabia da segunda filha, só a descobriu a pouco tempo. Yukiko é casada com o Vali daquele universo. Tiamat daquele universo foi morta por Cao Cao, quando ele usou o sangue de Samael. Como sabem ele é mortal, mesmo contra dragões. Mas, ela conseguiu dar a luz antes de morrer. Depois ela voltou a vida. No caso, alguns anos depois. Também quero falar que Vali e seu grupo não estão com a Kaos Brigade. Na verdade, segundo Kaiou-shin, eles seriam mais aventureiros, consideravelmente irresponsáveis.

\- Isso é verdade, Vali? – Michael pergunta curioso.

\- Gosto de desafios. Se puder, lutarei contra o Grande Red na Fenda Dimensional. Quero encontrar uma forma de lutar contra ele com mais liberdade, na Fenda dimensional. Seria loucura trazer ele até aqui. Provocaria muitas distorções. Nós também fazemos pesquisas e investigamos.

\- Ou seja, parece mais um grupo de aventureiros em busca de uma aventura. No passado, eu já fui assim. Era tão bom. As aventuras! As emoções sem fim! – Odin exclama sonhador – Saibam que eu aprovo o que Vali e seu grupo faz. Eu compreendo os sentimentos deles.

\- Bem, por aí. – o Hakuryuudou fala, dando de ombros.

\- É divertido, nyah! – Kuroka fala animada.

\- E sempre posso arranjar bichinhos novos, não é, bebê fofo da mamãe? Quem é o bebê fofo da mamãe? – ela fala, carinhosamente, afagando Fenrir, que fica de barriga para cima, sendo afagado.

\- Olha, eu devo parabeniza-los. Nunca imaginaria ver o Fenrir desse jeito. Essa menina leva jeito com feras. Vi o vídeo sobre aquele Golen de pedra. – Odin comenta surpreso – Quem não o conhece, pensaria que é um lobo domesticado e não uma fera mitológica selvagem.

\- O golem se chama Guz-kun! Ele também é tão fofo...

Todos ficam com gotas, tentando compreender como um Golen gigante de pedra podia ser fofo.

\- O sangue de Samael? Nesse caso, precisaremos da ajuda dessas anjas lendárias. Elas podem purificar o sangue dele. Vai que eles conseguem colocar as mãos nesse sangue. - Sirzechs fala preocupado – Nem mesmo os dragões conseguem lidar com esse veneno.

\- Segundo as nossas investigações, nós desconfiamos que eles já possuem e estão fazendo experimentos. – Vali comenta, seriamente.

Todos ficam estarrecidos, até que Serafall fala:

\- Sim. Aiko o purificou no outro universo e não foi somente o sangue. O próprio Samael foi purificado, ficando livre da prisão do seu ódio. Esse é o nível de poder de um anjo como essa Aiko.

\- Não sabia que existiam tais anjos... Quer dizer, achei que era só uma lenda. – Azazel comenta pensativo.

\- Eles existem, embora que muitos anjos também achem que é um mito. Um anjo nascer de um humano? Ainda mais de uma grandeza tal elevada? Acima de um serafim e inclusive de um arcanjo? Por isso, muitos de nós, somos céticos quanto a sua existência, menos eu e Gabriel. São anjos de alta grandeza e não guerreiros, mas, capazes de ressuscitar qualquer ser, sem mexer com as suas características. Até akumas podem ser ressuscitados. Podem curar vários seres de uma só vez, mesmo a distância. São incapazes de matar qualquer ser e apenas oram pelo mundo. Influenciam a natureza e os animais, menos o homem, por causa do livre arbítrio, mas, podem fazer alguém que é perverso chorar pelos seus crimes. Geram barreiras sagradas instransponíveis. Todo o local que pisam se torna sagrado, automaticamente. Se estão tristes, chove. Se estão alegres, o tempo fica belíssimo. Não podem cair, pois, não conseguem sentir sentimentos inferiores e iriam desaparecer, antes de caírem. Podem fazer as flores nascerem. Podem curar qualquer um ou vários, inclusive em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo com a mesma eficácia se fosse pessoalmente. Mesmo não sendo anjos guerreiros, suas habilidades são incríveis e o que os torna mais peculiares é o fato de que nascem de humanos e ao chegarem a certa idade, variável, se tornam anjos. É um processo de metamorfose, como o de uma lagarta, virando uma bela borboleta. Desde bebês, tem uma considerável influência, podendo desde que nascem e inclusive, ainda no ventre materno, acalmar pessoas nervosas ou consolar elas, através de sua presença. São sempre meigas, gentis, carinhosas e amorosas, assim como são incapazes de sentirem sentimentos inferiores. Anjos que nascem de forma tão peculiar, podem ser considerados uma benção dada por Deus aos homens em forma de esperança e de paz. Em qualquer lugar, a presença de seres como tais anjos geraria uma sensação de paz e de harmonia, mesmo em um bairro, por exemplo, ou vila, dependendo do tamanho. Se forem para algum local, podem aplacar o coração dos homens, acalmando-os, assim como trazem esperança aos corações dos que sofrem.

\- Incrível... – Asia comenta – De fato, são bênçãos do nosso senhor.

Nisso, o trio de Igreja fala amém e faz pose de oração.

\- Vou pedir para Gabriel recolhe-las. Dizem que a cura a distância delas é tão eficaz quanto pessoalmente. Com duas delas, mais os poderes de Asia-chan e de outros com Sacred gears como o dela, poderemos curar muitos nos campos de batalha. Mesmo não sendo guerreiras, pois, condenam a guerra e somente oram pela paz no mundo, suas habilidades e poderes são incríveis. Não compreendemos como não conseguimos rastreá-las. Com um poder desses.

\- Provavelmente, porque são eliminadas antes que o Céu possa detectá-las – Azazel fala pensativo – É uma hipótese que explicaria porque nunca foram detectadas. Anjas assim fazem milagres. Tais milagres, com certeza, chamariam a atenção dos homens.

\- Verdade.

Sirzechs havia achado estranho o fato de que Rias havia procurado ler o papel que Serafall passou a Michael ao se aproximar de ambos, discretamente. Tal ato o fez arquear o cenho, notando que ela conseguiu ler, parecendo ter muito interesse no conteúdo.

\- Michael se referiu a você como uma conhecida. Quem você é, realmente? – Sirzechs pergunta curioso.

A dragoa sorri meigamente e fala, com um sorriso gentil:

\- Me chamo Yukihana. Sou namorada de Issei e sou a Dragoa suprema da Justiça, tida no passado como mão direita de Deus, julgando os criminosos e aplicando as penalidades. Sou especialista em selamento. No passado, voava junto com os anjos no Tenkai. Ise-kun, por favor. – ela pede, estendo a mão.

\- A lendária mão direita de Deus? Achei que era um mito! – Sirzechs exclama estarrecido.

\- Eu também. – Azazel comenta, estarrecido.

\- Claro. - ele entrega uma espécie de bata para ela que segura com a outra mão.

Todos ficam surpresos, sendo que ela se concentra e murmura palavras antigas, há muito perdidas no tempo, surpreendendo todos, sendo que de um círculo mágico azul, surge ninguém menos que Ophis, que está confusa por ter sido invocada, sem autorizar tal invocação e antes que pudesse compreender o que acontecia, Yukihana, com uma veia saltando na testa, pega a espécie de bata e põe nela, para depois dar um peteleco na cabeça de Ophis, com todos ficando aterrorizados com o ato dela, menos Michael e Issei, que exibiam sorrisos de diversão ao verem a reação de todos:

\- Ophis-chan! O que eu disse sobre as roupas indecentes que você usa? Tapa mamilos?! Francamente! Meninas fofinhas como você não devem andar assim! Uma mulher de respeito deve cuidar de seu corpo ! Tais roupas são para mulheres depravadas! – nisso, olha para Rias, que rosna – tais roupas são para aquela ruiva pervertida ali, por exemplo.

Nisso, aponta para a Gremory, que rosna.

\- Yukihana nee-chan! Mas, o quê...

\- Eu soube que está ajudando a Kaos Brigade. Um grupo que pelo visto cospe nos heróis lendários que devem estar se revirando nos túmulos. Você faz tudo isso para matar o meu otouto?

\- Otouto? – Kiba pergunta, estarrecido.

\- Quero matar o Grande Red, seu otouto.

Yukihana suspira e fala, cansada:

\- Você não quer matá-lo. O que acontece é que não compreende os seus sentimentos. Também, mantendo um corpo infantil... Até quando vai manter esse corpo, Ophis-chan?

\- Eu... Eu gosto dele.

\- Na verdade, os seus sentimentos pelo meu otouto são outros e a única forma de descobrir e ficando comigo e com o Issei. Vou adotá-la como imouto, além de ensinar você a ser uma dama. Creio que você carece de cuidado maternal para lhe ensinar o que é certo e errado.

\- Nee-chan vai me adotar? – ela pergunta expectante, como uma criança animada com algo - Como assim, meus verdadeiros sentimentos?

\- Vai entender. Mas, primeiro, quero impedir que eles a invoquem e que a localizarem. Eles são pessoas ruins. Eu temo as formas que podem usá-la.

Nisso, ela se concentra e círculos surgem em um piscar de olhos em volta de Ophis, para depois surgir outro a circundando, com eles reconhecendo que era de poder.

\- Pronto. Selei os seus poderes. Assim, eles não podem encontrá-la e não vão ter o aumento de poder. Você ficará comigo, até compreender os sentimentos que possui pelo meu otouto. Quero pedir para que assuma a sua aparência verdadeira quando está na forma humana.

A Ophis consente e se torna uma jovem de dezessete anos. A bata é enorme e por isso, a cobre por completo.

\- Ótimo. Fique assim, entendeu?

\- Sim, nee-chan? – ela olhava como uma criança carente para Yukihana que afagava a cabeça dela.

Após todos se recuperarem do que ela fez, Kuroka pergunta:

\- Disse otouto... seria o Grande Red, nyah?

\- Sim. Sou irmã mais velha dele. Há milhares de anos atrás, voava com ele na Fenda dimensional. Ele era tão fofo quando filhote e continua carente. Sempre o pegava colo e adorava quando eu brincava com ele. Muitas vezes ele me via mais como uma mãe do que irmã. Ele é o fogo e eu a neve sagrada. Um dia me interessei em vir para cá e usei minha especialidade de selamento para vim a esse mundo – nisso, ela se concentra e faz surgir um enorme selo, com eles notando que é de poder – Eu posso quebrar esse selo quando desejar. Tive que reduzir e muito o meu poder, assim como meu tamanho verdadeiro, para não provocar distorções nesse mundo. Kami-sama me viu e conversamos. No final, ele decidiu dar o título de Dragoa suprema da Justiça e passei a atuar como braço direito dele. Sempre visito o meu otouto na fenda. Se eu não fizer isso, ele fica deprimido. Ele sempre foi ativo e por isso, fica voando sem parar na fenda dimensional. Há milhões de anos atrás, vocês se referiam a mim como Great White, quando viam esta Yukihana voando junto dele, na Fenda dimensional.

Nisso, o enorme selo desaparece, sendo que todos estão estarrecidos, menos Michael e Issei, sendo que agora compreendem porque ela agia daquele jeito com a Ophis.

\- Não se arrepende de ter saído da fenda dimensional, tendo que selar o seu poder? – Xenovia pergunta curiosa.

Yukihana olha para Issei e pensa consigo mesma:

" _Para mim, após a morte daquele que amava, um Half Dragon do fogo e com o pacto, o mundo se tornou chato por si próprio. Passei a ver ele com indiferença. Os verões ardentes. Os invernos gelados. O fim da primavera. A chegada do outono. As tediosas estações repetindo-se por elas mesmas, como um catavento que continua a girar, apenas com o passar do tempo. Para mim, o mundo continuou se tornando um lugar imutável. Jamais fiquei irritada e nem senti o meu coração saltar de excitação, desde a morte daquele que aquecia o coração e me fazia ver as estações como sendo distintas e não como um catavento que continuava a girar. Os dias, após a morte dele, se tornaram sem graça, passando em frente aos meus olhos e eu fiquei insatisfeita com o mundo. Inclusive, pensava em voltar a Fenda dimensional... Até encontrar Issei. Os dias voltaram a se passar, distintamente, como antes."_

\- Yukihana-sama? – Xenovia pergunta, respeitosamente.

\- Estava perdida em pensamentos. Quanto a resposta para a sua pergunta, é não.

Nisso, ela olha sorrindo para Issei, segurando com uma mão o seu medalhão que fora presente de seu amado, enquanto pensava no fato que o medalhão reagia a presença de Issei, que havia falado que era o mesmo medalhão que via em seus sonhos, fazendo Yukihana se surpreender.

" _Será que ela ainda sente falta dele? Ela sofreu tanto."_ – Michael pensa, consigo mesmo, sentindo pena dela.

Após alguns minutos, Michael se concentra e de um círculo sagrado ao seu lado, sai uma bela águia dourada, com o mesmo entregando o papel a ave que a pega com as garras, para depois, o arcanjo falar:

\- Poderia entregar a Gabriel, por favor? – Michael pode com o seu típico sorriso.

\- Sim, Michael-sama.

A bela águia fala com uma voz masculina e consente com a cabeça, para depois abrir as suas asas, sumindo em um círculo mágico, fazendo uma reverência a seu invocador, antes de se retirar.

\- Oh! Animais sagrados, que servem aos anjos. E falam! – Serafall exclama surpresa.

\- Não sabia que os anjos tinham uma espécie de familiar. – Sona fala surpresa.

\- Nós, temos. Mas, não são familiares. São soldados, também e nós conquistamos o coração deles. Eles nos servem de livre e espontânea vontade. Um arcanjo, como este Michael, possuí vários. Um pequeno exército. Normalmente usamos pombas, águias e cisnes. Gabriel tem uma fênix, além dos demais animais, sagrados. Enquanto vocês tem um familiar, nos possuímos exércitos. No caso, os Serafins também têm. Quanto aos demais anjos, eles podem ter vários, mas dificilmente são muitos. Os anjos que são iniciantes costumam ter um ou outro. Conforme evoluírem os seus poderes, poderão ter mais. Você precisa conquistar eles, que precisam ir até você de livre e espontânea vontade. Você precisa conquistar os seus corações.

\- Nós anjos caídos, também temos. No meu caso, são todas fêmeas. Eu gosto da voz feminina. – ele fala sorrindo.

Então, ele faz surgir um círculo mágico e uma águia negra, com mesclas prateadas, surge, se curvando a seu invocador, enquanto falava com uma voz melodiosa:

\- Me chamou, mestre?

\- Sim. Apenas queria mostra-la. – ele fala, afagando as penas ela, que curte o carinho – Eu tenho várias, fêmeas. Também temos corvos, além de cisnes negros e outras aves. Eu tenho exemplares de todos, assim como os anjos, tem exemplares de todos que são sagrados.

\- Em resumo. Pássaros negros, no máximo, com detalhes prateados, no caso de vocês, anjos caídos. – Issei comenta – Tem lógica.

\- Isso mesmo. Os animais sagrados dos anjos são alvos com detalhes dourados, tal como o dia, com o seu sol. Nós temos animais sagrados, também, só que negros e no máximo com detalhes prateados, simbolizando a noite e consequentemente a lua. Seria uma forma de explicar os animais com exceção do corvo, que é um adicional que temos.

Ria comenta, após alguns minutos:

\- Eu fiquei de pegar um bolo que mandei fazer em uma confeitaria. Eles tinham bolos lindos. Eu vou pegar e já volto.

Eles consentem, sendo que Sirzechs, ainda estava achando estranho o comportamento dela, sendo que todos estão se refazendo da surpresa. Azazel estava especialmente animado, como sempre ficava frente a coisas inesperadas que não havia estudado, ainda.

Quando Rias sai da casa, ela usa o seu círculo mágico, pois, precisava chegar ao local que leu no papel, antes que Gabriel e seus anjos, pegassem ambas.

Afinal, o grupo que fazia parte nunca a perdoaria por não ter eliminado elas, sendo que se amaldiçoava por ter tomado outro caminho por estar preocupada sobre o sumiço de Issei. Se tivesse seguido o caminho de origem, com certeza as teria detectado e teria matado ambas, antes de ir a reunião.


	4. O Início do Jogo

**Capítulo 4 - O Início do Jogo**

Capítulo 4: O Início do Jogo

Com Rias:

A ruiva estava voando usando um feitiço de ilusão observando o engarrafamento onde as duas anjas puras estavam. Ela rosnou amaldiçoando a aparição de Yukiko, a mudança de Issei e o surgimento de Yukihana. Era como se o universo estava conspirando contra ela.

Se Sirzechs e os seus pais descobrissem que Issei havia dito a verdade ela estaria em sérios apuros. De qualquer forma ela precisava eliminar duas anjas puras que estavam em carros, no meio de um engarrafamento. Ela sentiu a energia delas e lançou esferas de destruição num caminhão tanque.

Assim que ela fez isso exposões em cadeia ocorreram fazendo-a gargalhar com os gritos de desespero. Ela estreitou os olhos ao ver duas cupúlas brancas surgirem e estava prestes a ir até elas quando sentiu uma forte aura sagrada, se aproximando dali. Ficando pálida ao perceber que provavelmente era Gabriel ela rapidamente saiu dali.

A noite:

Issei: Yukihana-chan você não acha que exagerou? (com uma gota)

Yukihana (sorri): Eu só estava reforçando a minha afirmação de mais cedo.

Na porta do quarto dos dois haviam uma placa escrita:

"Quarto de Issei e Yukihana. TODOS OS OUTROS MANTENHAM-SE FORA!"

Yukihana: E eu ainda coloquei um selo para ninguém se atrever a entrar aqui. (ela está de camisola)

Issei (de camisa e shorts azuis para dormir): Isso eu posso entender. (meio culpado) Eu me sinto mal por fazer isso com elas.

Yukihana (séria): Issei-kun foi melhor você dizer a elas uma verdade amarga do que falsas esperanças. Em breve elas vão se tocar e irão procurar outras pessoas para amar.

Issei: Você tem razão.

Yukihana: Se tivermos uma filha quer chama-la de Yukiko?

Issei: Claro. Por que a pergunta?

Yukihana (timidamente): Achei que não gostaria de dar esse nome depois da contraparte dela te surrar e humilhar daquele jeito.

Issei: Se qualquer coisa eu gostaria de reencontrar essa contraparte para agradecê-la e termos uma revanche. Embora eu creio que perderia de novo ficaria satisfeito em mostrar a ela que mudei. Eu só tenho o que agradecer a ela ou continuaria um fantoche de Rias. (rosna no fim e Yukihana o abraça) Eu nunca deveria ter criado aquelas abominações de técnicas. Yukihana-chan me bata por favor! (ela fica com uma gota e então dá um peteleco na cabeça dele)

No dia seguinte:

Issei e Yukihana iam em direção a escola um pouco a frente das outras meninas que ainda estavam desanimadas. Rossweisse havia ido para lá mais cedo por ser professora. Todos ainda estavam chocados pela revelação que Rias poderia ter uma mão em suas mortes.

No caminho para a escola os alunos ficaram esbasbacados ao verem o maior pervertido da escola, com uma linda jovem. As garotas começaram a murmurar que Issei deveria estar chantageando a albina. Yukihana sentiu vontade de trucida-las mas Issei segurou sua mão.

Issei: Deixe-as Yukihana-chan. Eu sou o culpado por ter essa reputação e ela não irá desaparecer da noite para o dia.

Yukihana: Tudo bem Issei-kun. (rosna) Mas se elas tentarem te machucar...

Kiba: Estou feliz por ter aberto os olhos Issei-kun.

Issei: Eu também Kiba. (deprimido) E me desculpe por ter sido um péssimo amigo.

Kiba: Não se preocupe Issei-kun.

Na aula:

Rossweisse: Temos uma nova aluna. Poderia se apresentar?

Yukihana: Sou Yukihana.

Rossweisse: Alguém gostaria de fazer uma pergunta para ela? (vê Motohama levantar a mão) Se for uma pergunta pervertida você irá para a detenção!

Motohama (engole o seco): Yukihana-san nós vimos você chegar com o nosso colega Issei Hyoudou hoje. O que o Issei é para você?

Yukihana (sorri): Issei-kun é a minha alma gêmea.

Depois que ela disse isso quase todos começaram a amaldiçoar e xingar Issei o máximo que podiam. Rossweisse finalmente conseguiu restaurar a paz ao gritar que se ninguém parasse todos iriam para a detenção.

Katase (furiosa): Yukihana-san! Esse pervertido é o inimigo de todas as mulheres junto desses dois! (aponta para Matsuda e Motohama) Por quê concordou em sair com ele?

Yukihana: Em primeiro lugar... (pisca) Qual o seu nome mesmo? (antes que Katase responda ela dá de ombros) Não importa vou te chamar de Cadela Rosa Gritadora. (silêncio durante alguns segundos antes da maioria começar a rir) De qualquer forma Ise-kun mudou e ele jurou para mim que nunca mais espiaria as mulheres nuas. E ele cumpre as suas promessas.

Rossweisse (pensando): Isso eu concordo. Ele disse que ia arrancar um pedaço de Cao Cao por ter feito a Kunou-chan chorar e ele o fez destruindo seu olho.

Katase (irritada): Mas...

Yukihana: E se vocês odeiam que esses pervertidos espiem vocês por que não tampam aquele buraco? (todos na sala piscam nessa menos Issei e seus "amigos")

Matsuda: Sabe que eu sempre me perguntei por que elas nunca tamparam aquele buraco?

Motohama: Verdade. Nós estamos sempre naquele buraco espiando e ele nunca foi coberto. E não fomos nós que o abrimos! Um senpai me disse no primeiro ano que ele está lá desde, a fundação da escola.

Issei (bate o punho na palma da mão): Talvez as garotas do Clube de Kendo sejam exibicionistas! (se esquiva da bokken de Murayama) Me dá um tempo! Não fui eu que fiz o buraco!

Murayama: Cale-se! E não me inclua nessa de exibicionista! (se vira para Katase se sentindo traída) Katase você tinha me dito que eles refaziam o buraco depois dele ser consertado! Você... Você... (Issei realmente se sentiu mal por todas as vezes que espiou Murayama agora)

Hora do almoço:

Yukihana e Issei estavam no telhado almoçando e ela viu que o jovem se sentia culpado.

Yukihana: Se sente mal pelo que ocorreu na aula?

Issei: Eu destruí a amizade de Murayama e Katase. É claro que eu me sinto mal.

Yukihana: Não é culpa sua se Katase era uma exibicionista e expôs a melhor amiga e o resto das colegas assim. Você e seus ex-amigos pervertidos são párcialmente culpados é claro.

Issei: E isso realmente devolve a minha confiança.

Após as aulas com Xenovia:

Xenovia (deprimida): Por que o Issei ficou com aquela dragoa? (brinca com os seios) Foi pelo tamanho? (balança a cabeça) Não o olhar pervertido dele desapareceu. (suspira) Talvez seja melhor eu ir treinar... (ativa um círculo mágico levando-a para o submundo próximo a uma fonte termal)

Xenovia estava prestes a puxar Ex-Durandal quando sentiu uma poderosa presença na fonte. Ela foi dar uma olhada e corou vermelho brilhante ao ver um homem de cabelos roxos relaxando de olhos fechados completamente nu, com exceção da toalha na cintura. Ela se aproximou querendo ver ele melhor fazendo-o abrir os olhos.

Homem: Olá Xenovia-san. (ela arregala os olhos) Não me reconhece na minha forma humana? (sorri exibindo presas) Sou Tannin.

Xenovia: Tannin-sama! (se curva) Perdoe-me por espiá-lo.

Tannin: Não se preocupe. (sai da fonte enquanto pega outra toalha para se secar) Por que está aqui?

Xenovia: Eu vim treinar um pouco. (olhando para os muscúlos de Tannin corando)

Tannin: Sério? Bem eu irei ajudá-la.

Com Asia:

Asia (triste): Eu espero que o Issei-san seja feliz com a Yukihana-san. (suspira) Bem eu vou conversar com Fafnir-san um pouco. (fecha os olhos e quando os abre está numa floresta se surpreendendo ao ver um homem loiro triste olhando para o nada) Fafnir-san? Está na forma humana?

Fafnir (olha para ela triste): Olá Asia-chan. Sim eu estou.

Asia: Por que está triste?

Fafnir: Porque é o aniversário de cento e quarenta e nove anos que a minha esposa me traiu. (Asia arregala os olhos)

Asia: Isso é horrível! Por que ela faria isso?

Fafnir: Para poder se gabar que quebrou o coração de um dragão do meu nível. (pensa) Eu obviamente não vou te dizer que a matei junto com o amante imbecil dela, quando os encontrei fazendo sexo na minha cama.

Asia: Ela foi uma tola! Trair um dragão tão bonito quanto você... (cora)

Dia do Ranting Game contra Sairaorg:

Locutor (animado): Boa noite, senhoras e senhores! Sou Naud Gamigin da agora extinta casa de Gamigin! Agora, a batalha do século está prestes a começar! Do portão leste, é a equipe de Sairaorg Bael! (eles entram enquanto são aplaudidos) E, finalmente, do portão oeste, é a equipe de Rias Gremory! (mais gritos de excitação) Além disso, um comentarista convidado especial! Ele é o líder de Grigoriiiiiii... Azazeeeel! Além disso, conosco é o campeão atual do Game Rating! Imperador Diehauser Beliaaaal! E também o novo aliado de Serafall-sama! Sooonn Goku!

O grupo de Gremory parecia perturbado. Seu coração não estava com eles enquanto marchavam para fora, as massas não podiam pegar nela, mas Sairaorg facilmente fez. Ele não estava surpreso afinal Issei apontou que eles poderiam ter sido todos manipulados por Rias para entrar na nobreza dela.

Naud: Agora, Gremory e Bael, por favor, mova-se para suas bases respectivas e prepare-se. (as nobrezas fazem isso) Agora sobre o uso de Phoenix Tears, eles estão em alta demanda devido a recentes ataques terroristas. No entanto, gostaria de agradecer ao clã Phenex por fornecer as lágrimas apenas para este evento! (todos aplaudem animados) Há um dado na frente de vocês! Eles serão a chave para a regra especial! Sim, a regra para este Ranting Game hoje é um dos principais tipos de jogo!

Azazel: Primeiramente, ambos os Kings rolarão o dado, eo valor total rolado determinará que combatentes podem ser emitidos. Por exemplo, quando o valor total rolou é 8. Então você pode enviar os combatentes que caberão dentro desse valor. Se for Pawn que tem o valor de consumo de 1, então 8 Pawns podem ser enviados! Claro que você também pode enviar 1 Rook com o valor de consumo d Knight com o valor de consumo de 3, uma vez que o valor total será de 8. Se estiver dentro do intervalo de valores, então é possível enviar uma combinação de combatentes de diferentes classes.

Goku: Além disso, os membros do grupo que consumiram várias peças do mal terão o valor de seus valores totais. Por exemplo, o peão de Sairaorg levou sete peças de Pawn para reencarnar, de modo que seu peão tem um valor de 7.

Issei: Deve ser o tal ser sagrado que ele me falou.

Rias rolou um '1' e Sairaorg rolou um '2', fazendo o valor total de 3, o que significa que apenas as peças Knight e Bishop são permitidos. Ambas as equipes receberam 5 minutos para planejar. Parece que Rias escolheu enviar Kiba.

Sairaorg enviou Beruka Furcas da Casa de Furcas uma família que domava cavalos e uma das famílias restantes dos setenta e dois pilares. Quando Kiba está no campo de batalha com uma espada santo-demoníaca, seu oponente, o cavaleiro Beruka Furcas estava esperando por ele. Montando em um garanhão.

Ele é totalmente revestido de armadura e empunha uma lança. Kiba estava sendo batido para trás por Furcas e estava esforçando-se. Percebendo que não pode vencer Kiba sugere que os dois usem ataques finais com tudo o que tem, o que Beruka concorda.

Os dois se chocam e Kiba é encerrado enquanto Beruka mal consegue se manter em pé. O segundo confronto teve Koneko e Rossweisse contra uma das Rooks de Sairaorg, Gandoma Balam e o outro Knight de sua equipe Liban Crocell. Gandoma era um gigante de um homem, de três metros de altura e cheio de músculos, particularmente seus braços, que não estariam fora de lugar em um gigante.

Liban, por outro lado, era um loiro de aparência suave, equipado com uma espada e uma armadura leve. A batalha terminou em um empate desta vez. Koneko foi retirado rapidamente, e Rossweisse esgotou muito das suas forças mágicas para derrubar seus dois adversários, levando três deles sendo encerrados.

Ou seja Koneko, Liban e Gandoma. A próxima partida teve Xenovia e Gasper enfrentar Ludora Bune, o Knight restante para a equipe Bael, e Misteeta Sabnock, o Bishop do sexo masculino.

Naud (adimirado): Oh meu! Isto é muito surpreendente, uma vez que ambos são descendentes de famílias extintas! Combatente Ludora Bune o Rook e combatente Misteeta Sabnock o Bispo. Ambos são descendentes de famílias já extintas dos ex-72 pilares! Governador Azazel, parece que há vários daqueles que vêm de lares extintos na equipe Bael...

Azazel (divertido): Parece que Sairaorg é aquele que ignora a linhagem, a pureza do sangue e as tradições. Esses tipos de pessoas inspiram lealdade, mostrando bondade e nobreza. Então, o corpo do homem começou a se expandir, sua pele ficou mais escura, asas e uma cauda reptiliana apareceram até que com um rugido ele se transformou em um dragão. Impressionante, eu sei que a Casa de Bune é um clã de domadores de dragões, mas é preciso muito esforço para conseguir uma transformação. Sairaorg e sua nobreza têm um futuro bom adiante.

A batalha não foi muito boa, Xenovia foi amaldiçoada rapidamente na luta pelo Bishop, que temporariamente selou sua capacidade de usar suas Espadas Sagradas, enquanto Gasper se sacrificava para ganhar tempo, até que a maldição de Xenovia desaparecesse. Em seguida, ela desatou Ex-Durandal em ambos os seus adversários, encerrando-os, no entanto, Gasper também caiu na batalha. A batalha das Queens era seguinte: Akeno Himejima de encontro a Kuisha Abaddon.

Os dois tomaram o ar e entraram em confronto com explosões intensas de energia demoníaca. Se Akeno usasse fogo, Kuisha reagiu com gelo. Se Akeno usava água, Abaddon usava o vento. Foi um impasse.

Finalmente Akeno tentou usar seus relâmpagos sagrados ao que Kuisha reagiu usando sua magia "Hole". Uma grande quantidade buracos rapidamente cercou Akeno e desatou toda sua magia de volta para ela, derrotando-a enfim. A próxima batalha foi Issei contra Corianna Andrealphus.

Os akumas pervertidos esperavam que Issei a deixasse nua usando o Dress Break mas para a surpresa da maioria, mesmo quando ele a acertou ele não usou a técnica.

Corianna: Não que eu esteja reclamando Issei-san mas...

Issei: Por que eu não usei o Dress Break em você? Eu nunca mais irei usá-lo ou o Bilingual. (a maioria arregala os olhos) Peça ao seu King minhas razões mais tarde.

Nisso a batalha continuou e Issei conseguiu encerrar a Bishop depois de usar seu "Fang Dragon Blaster". Goku comentou narrando o jogo que Issei havia gasto muito de sua resistência lutando contra elas e usando aquele ataque. A próxima batalha foi Xenovia versus Beruka.

Na batalha que se seguiu Beruka e Xenovia caíram ao mesmo tempo sendo encerrados. Sairaorg então fez um anúncio:

"Eu tenho um pedido! Eu cansei de todos esses rolos de dados! Rias, vamos ter uma luta final agora!"

Rias (arrogante): Desafio aceito!

Rias saiu junto de Issei e Asia enquanto Sairaorg surgiu junto de um leão.

Goku (impressionado): A identidade do misterioso "Pawn" da Equipe Bael é um enorme leão!

Azazel (impressionado): Essa jóia... é a Sacred Gear Regulus Nemea. Kami tomou um Leão Nemeano semelhante que Heracles matou e selou sua alma nele. Ele finalmente cresceu forte o suficiente para ser um dos 13 Longinus. A lenda diz que aquele que dominada este Longinus é capaz de dividir a Terra em um balanço. Como ele conseguiu isso?

Sairaorg: Eu encontrei o usuário que foi morto por um grupo misterioso. Tomou a forma de um leão que estava perto da morte assim que eu fiz-lhe meu empregado. Parece que a linhagem de minha mãe me permitiu domesticá-lo.

Azazel (pensa): Se isso é assim, isso significa que sua mãe é da Casa de Vapula...

Sairaorg: Infelizmente devido à falta de um usuário eu preciso estar ao redor, a fim de mantê-lo sob controle. Então enviá-lo para fora em Ranting Game não era ideal, até agora. (olha para Issei) Vamos Issei? (em posição de luta)

Issei: Sim. (se coloca em posição também)


	5. Issei Vs Sairaorg - Dragão Vs Leão

**Notas do Autor**

Rias acaba...

Kushia surpreende quando...

A batalha entre dragão e leão tem início...

 **Capítulo 5 - Issei Vs Sairaorg - Dragão Vs Leão**

Issei, Asia, Rossweisse e Rias chegaram ao campo de batalha, com a ruiva desconcertada pelo fato de Issei não estar usando suas técnicas pervertidas. Na frente deles, havia Sairaorg, o enorme leão de cinco metros e Kuisha Abaddon, sua Queen, que podia usar a habilidade Hole.

Então, Rossweisse, recebeu a ordem de proteger Asia e se dirigiu a base com ela, sendo visível o fato de Rossweisse estar enfraquecida.

\- Ah! Eu queria pedir algo à Sairaorg. Como Régulos é uma Sacred Gear que se moveu por conta própria, sendo uma Longinus (神滅具), além do fato de ter sido reencarnado como um demônio, eu me pergunto se esse leão é incrível ou se as Evil Pieces que são. Bem, não importa. Isso me interessa muito! Me interessa demais! Por isso não conseguíamos acha-lo! Droga! – Azazel fala deprimido - Por que as Longinus dessa era passam por tantos fenômenos raros? Ah, esqueçam isso! Sairaorg! Por favor, leve esse leão ao meu laboratório depois! Eu quero pesquisa-lo!

\- Tem que perguntar ao Regulus se ele aceita ser pesquisado.

\- Então, Regulus, aceita ser pesquisado. São procedimentos indolores. Eu prometo. Sairaorg pode acompanhar os procedimentos se desejar.

\- Com que finalidade você quer me pesquisar? – o leão pergunta arqueando o cenho.

\- Precisamos saber tudo sobre a Longinus. Não é só por que estou animado para saber sobre as condições extraordinárias que o envolve. Precisamos saber tudo sobre vocês. Surgiram inimigos usando Longinus. Tudo o que temos são bases de conhecimentos que recolhemos, arduamente. Quanto mais conhecimento nós tivermos, melhor. Você estará ajudando, inclusive, o Submundo e todos os akumas, além das demais raças.

\- Entendo. Se for por esse motivo, eu aceito. Mas, peço que Sairorg me acompanhe. Aliais, ele precisa me acompanhar. Eu preciso estar ao lado dele para suprimir o meu lado selvagem.

\- Estarei com você, amigo.

\- Eu estou maravilhado com esse leão! Ele é muito legal! E fala! – Goku exclama animado como uma criança frente a algo fascinante – Eu vi Crônicas de Nárnia, uma vez, com a Bulma e só vi leões falando em filmes. Do mundo de onde eu vim, nunca vi um leão falante.

" _Sabe, Issei, isso espanta até a mim. Nunca imaginei que algo assim pudesse acontecer."_

" _Por quê?"_

" _Os meus pensamentos são cortado abruptamente quando o possessor da minha Sacred Gear, morre. Nem sequer sinto quando eles são finalizados. É mais rápido que um piscar de olhos. Quando consigo voltar a mim, como se despertasse de uma letargia, já tenho outro possessor. Mesmo que demore décadas para ter um novo, sendo que não sei se é rápido ou não o processo, pois, não sinto o tempo passar. Posso dizer que é algo muito sofrido, sabe?_

" _Lamento, amigo, não sabia que sofria tanto assim. Custe o que custar, vou libertá-lo da Sacred gear, assim como os outros! Eu prometo!"_

" _Obrigado"_

Issei sai da conversa mental com Ddraig, quando as crianças começam a gritar:

\- Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai Dragon! Oppai Dragon!

Issei ouviu, deprimido, as crianças usarem o seu apelido, sendo que Yukihana podia sentir o sofrimento dele. Era transparente como água.

Segundo a explicação de Sirzechs, o reboot estava sendo feito e inclusive, alguns episódios que foram adiantados, estavam sendo editados. O Oppai Dragon foi substituído por Akai Dragon (dragão vermelho) e ele usava a coragem e determinação como poder, frente as adversidades, em vez de apertar os seios da Switch Princess, dando a desculpa de uma evolução em seus poderes.

Porém, segundo o Yondai Maiou, ia demorar um pouco para as crianças esquecerem o apelido antigo e da forma de aumentar o poder, sendo que na pesquisa que fizeram, as crianças pareceram aceitar bem o novo nome e o fato de que os seios da princesa não precisavam mais ser apertados para conseguir poder.

Então, torcendo os punhos, Issei exclama:

\- Sou o Akai Dragon! Usarei os meus poderes para fazer a justiça! O meu novo e incrível poder vem da determinação e da coragem! Sou o Akai Dragon! – ele exclama fazendo uma pose como o seu personagem.

Então, após alguns minutos, as crianças começam a exclamar animadas:

\- Akai Dragon! Akai Dragon! Akai Dragon.

" _Não é mais Oppai. Ainda bem."_ – ele pensa aliviado.

Asia foi para a base, sendo que Issei estava preocupado, pois, não havia somente o leão enorme, além de Sairaorg. A Queen de Sairaog estava em campo e apesar de parecer cansada, ela exibia determinação em seus olhos e fala:

\- Por favor, me permita lutar contra a King. Derrotei a Queen. Quero derrotar a King.

Sairaorg fala, apoiando a mão no ombro dela, sendo evidente a sua preocupação:

\- Você está cansada. Tem certeza disso?

\- Sim. – ela fala corada e ele sorri.

\- Faça o que desejar.

\- Obrigada.

O leão senta, enquanto ela se posicionava, sendo que Rias fala arrogantemente:

\- Vou mostrar o poder do clã Gremory!

\- É evidente que você não treina. Você veio de uma família de alto nível, onde os membros nascem com um poder imenso e recebem o título, como no seu caso, de princesa de cabelos carmesim da ruína. De fato, é um grande título. Mas, por ter tal poder, concedido facilmente, não se dedica a treinar para obter um controle absoluto dele. Posso sentir a instabilidade desse poder. Vocês que nascem em berço de ouro, como todas as famílias abastadas e nobres, não se esforçam, com exceção de alguns, pois, o poder vem de bandeja e suas famílias são reverenciadas. Inclusive, outras famílias inferiores na hierarquia são obrigadas a servi-los e não podem ser outra coisa além de servos, tal como Grayf... – ela suspira – Deixe para lá.

Ela parece se lembrar de algo e para. Issei tem absoluta certeza de que ela iria falar Grayfia. Ele nota que ela olhava nervosa para um lado da arquibancada, sendo visível a sua preocupação e quando ele segue o olhar dela, se recorda que aqueles camarins VIP`s, eram usados por aqueles que tinham altos cargos.

Asia, Issei e Rossweisse perceberam que ela ia falar Grayfia, mas, parou e parecia preocupada com algo, até que Sairaorg apoiou a mão no ombro dela e disse, sorrindo de forma confortadora:

\- Não se preocupe.

\- Quase que eu... Me perdoe. Eu quase faço o senhor perder o seu sonho. O nosso sonho. – ela fala com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Relaxe. Você tem uma batalha pela frente. Não há nada para perdoar. Eu sou um dos poucos que compreendo a sua dor. Nós somos uma grande família e vamos lidar com a dor em nossos corações. Você não está sozinha e nunca ficará.

\- Saraiorg-sama...

Ela fala secando os olhos e se pondo na frente de Rias, falando:

\- Alguém como você nunca vai entender os fortes laços que unem a nossa realeza que é uma grande família, unida na superação. Por ele, não nos importamos de sermos vistos como escravos. É uma princesinha mimada, patética e uma vagabunda pelo que ouvi sobre você. É uma verdadeira vadia! Ficarei feliz em derrota-la. Mas, não se preocupe que não irei finalizar você. Sairaorg-sama que ter a sua luta com o Seikiryuutei e nunca o privaria disso. Só vou quebra-la um pouco. Garotas mimadas como você me enojam!

Rias exclama, concentrando os seus poderes.

\- Vou ensinar o seu lugar, verme! Rasteje no chão que é o seu lugar! Uma inferior como você, devia estar beijando os meus pés e agradecendo por isso!

Na plateia, muitos akumas inferiores ficam irados com as palavras de Rias.

\- O sonho de Sairaog é a esperança de akumas como nós, condenados desde o berço por sermos de famílias inferiores. Iremos lutar pelo sonho dele, nossa esperança. Não possuímos um sonho egoísta e tolo como o seu! Os nossos sonhos irão nos levar adiante!

\- Cale-se bastarda! Você verá o poder de alguém superior a você! Sou uma Gremory! Um lixo insignificante como você devia mostrar a sua submissão! Vou puni-la, como um dono exigente faz com um animal malcriado!

As falas dela revoltavam muitos. Yukihana rosnava perigosamente, desejando estraçalhar a jovem. Era repulsiva a visão de muitos akumas de famílias superiores em relação aos inferiores. Havia exceções, mas, eram poucas.

Azazel não estava surpreso. Ele sabia como funcionava a hierarquia no Submundo e a visão da maioria dos akumas que vinham de famílias importantes, acima de todas as outras, assim como a educação da submissão desde a infância que os membros das famílias servas das superiores, recebiam. Desde tenra idade eram ensinados a serem submissos e obedientes, com essa educação prosseguindo durante toda a sua vida, até serem direcionados aos mestres que deveriam servir de forma submissa. Com Grayfia foi assim.

Goku a achava um monstro desprezível, enquanto que Sirzechs ficou revoltado ao ver o comportamento de sua irmã, pois, odiava ver tal tratamento aos inferiores. Tal tratamento era repulsivo a ele, que se recordava do quanto a sua amada sofreu, por isso. Mesmo quando era criança não compartilhava de tal visão, sendo o mesmo para os outros Yondai Maous. Inclusive, ele pagava a sua realeza para que eles pudessem comprar a sua liberdade e todos já tinham dinheiro para isso. Só não fizeram por vontade deles, sendo que se revoltava por Grayfia não poder comprar a sua liberdade, pois, os akumas antigos não aceitaram e se ela tentasse, perderia o direito de agir como esposa dele nas folgas.

Já, Grayfia, estava perdida em recordações de sua infância, quando era obrigada a ficar submissa, enquanto que nos olhos dos superiores, quando ousava erguer os orbes, só via desprezo pela existência dela, olhando para os membros da família dela como se fossem meros lixos, indignos de atenção e que deviam se sujeitar a todas as ordens que dessem, sendo decorrentes os estupros. Quantas vezes ela não ouviu as frases que Rias pronunciava, no caso, quando era mais jovem? Quantas vezes não chorou? Ela sabia que teve sorte em encontrar Sirzechs e que ele a protegeu de estupros, já que ele havia se tornado o seu mestre, através da realeza, pois, passou a ser propriedade dele, impedindo que qualquer outro a obrigasse.

Afinal, se fosse só serva, seria obrigada a cumprir as ordens de outros membros da família superiora. Ser escrava dele por Evil peaces a tornava inatingível pelo direito de propriedade de Sirzechs.

Claro, era obrigada a ser serva dele pelos akumas antigos.

Afinal, mesmo sendo poderosa, pelo fato de ter o sangue de uma família inferior, deveria servir aos Gremory e era obrigada a agir como serva, pois, assim seria pela eternidade e que somente conseguia agir como esposa de Sirzechs nas suas folgas, após seu marido implorar a eles, que somente concederam, após ela engravidar, já que a criança dela seria uma Gremory. Para mostrarem a sua "benevolência" para com a criança no ventre dela, com Sirzechs falando que daria o seu sobrenome a ele, permitiram que na folga ela agisse como sua esposa.

Porém, os dias seriam limitados em apenas alguns dias em um mês, sendo estes pré-determinados. Se ela ousasse agir como esposa fora dos dias estipulados, tal direito seria removido e ela teria que ser serva em período integral.

Grayfia sempre sentia a dor de não poder tratar Millicas como seu filho, sendo obrigada a trata-lo como mestre, quando não estivesse em folga. Ela não podia perder os únicos dias que ela tinha para ser mãe dele, apenas pelo desejo de abraça-lo. Era obrigada a tratar seu filho como mestre, tendo o devido respeito e servidão para com ele. Se ousasse sair do "modo serva", o seu direito das folgas seria revogado. O seu filho tinha que seguir a regra de nunca tratar a sua genitora como mãe e sim, serva, quando ela estava como empregada. O menino sofria e ela sentia a dor nos orbes pueris. Inclusive, por isso, quem cuidava da instrução dele era a avó paterna, Velena. Se ela não fosse obrigada a ser empregada, ela estaria educando o seu filho.

Afinal, uma serva não pode educar o seu mestre e quando agia como serva, Millicas, seu filho, era seu mestre. Quantas vezes ela não desejou estar no lugar de Velena, educando o seu filho? Quantas vezes não sonhou com isso?

Ela odiava ver uma mulher que gerenciava o harém de seu marido, que tinha um vasto harém, mesmo casado com ela. Grayfia temia o tipo de educação que seu filho estava recebendo. No fundo do seu coração ela condenava harém e desejava que seu filho fosse um homem de uma só mulher como o pai dele. Mesmo sendo um Yondai Maou, ele poderia ter um harém se quisesse, já que o Lucífer original tinha um harém imenso. Sirzechs estaria no direito de ter um harém, mas, não tinha, pois, era homem de uma mulher só e a amava profundamente. Por amá-la, não aceitava outras mulheres. Quem ama alguém fortemente e de forma verdadeira, não precisa de outras mulheres. Quem tem outras mulheres, é porque na verdade não ama nenhuma e só quer ter diversidade sexual na cama, sendo que dariam péssimos pais.

Como os pais dele não se amavam, ele tinha um harém. Na verdade, eles apenas suportavam a presença um do outro e como ela era esposa dele, pelas regras, poderia gerenciar o harém dele, já que no harém havia servas e ela desconfiava que muitas estavam forçadamente no harém dele, sendo estupradas. Era a sua suspeita. Isso somente a deixava ainda mais, apavorada, com o tipo de educação que o seu filho estaria recebendo de Velena. Tal pensamento a aterrorizava e povoava os seus pesadelos.

Quantas vezes ele não desejou um abraço maternal e ela apenas podia olhar e chorar em seu íntimo, enquanto lutava para manter uma face servil, apesar da dor intensa que a consumia? Quantas vezes não desejou sentir o peso morno de seu filho, que somente podia sentir nos dias de folga? Quantas vezes, ela não chorou escondida, oculta de todos, extravasando a dor em seu peito, pra depois voltar a usual face de serva, sem demonstrar qualquer tristeza? Ela perdeu as contas. Todos eram obrigados a trata-la como serva. Quando estava como empregada era apenas uma serva que devia se curvar a todos de estirpe superior ao dela, mesmo sendo esposa de um Yondai Maou que recebeu o título de Lucifer e que era do Clã Gremory.

Seu marido aperta a sua mão e sorri de forma confortadora, sabendo o motivo do semblante de sua amada frente as palavras de Rias, que deve ter feito ela se recordar de seu passado.

De volta a arena, Rias usava o seu poder de destruição na Queen, que usa a sua técnica Hole, engolindo as esferas de destruição, as espalhando pela arena, sendo que começou a devolver para Rias, que foi obrigada a voar, para escapar de seu próprio ataque, transportado pelo Hole.

\- É isso o que eu quis dizer. Seu poder é instável e por isso, tem que limitar o seu uso. De que adianta ter um grande poder senão o treina? Isso é patético. Vocês de classe superior, com exceção de alguns, não sabem o que é treinar arduamente para conseguirem dominar o seu poder que é recebido sem qualquer esforço. Eu tive que treinar arduamente para conseguir dominar esses poderes. Não me foi dado. Eu tive que lutar para conquistar esses poderes. Uma vagabunda pervertida como você, não sabe o significado da palavra treino. Acha que somente os seus servos devem treinar. Não você.

\- Claro. Treinamento é para os servos. Eu sou de uma das grandes famílias! Sou um nobre! Eles que precisam treinar e não essa Rias!

\- De fato, se tornou uma imprestável. Nobres como você que chafurdam no poder e no status, com exceção de alguns, não conseguem enxergar o quanto são patéticos. Para vocês vem tudo fácil. Tudo em um piscar de olhos. Não precisam se esforçar. Seus desejos são leis. Até parece que eu perderia para uma vagabunda como você!

\- Sua desgraçada! Vou puni-la, verme!

Então, Rias libera o seu poder e como esperado, por não treiná-lo adequadamente, ele é instável, saindo do controle, surgindo uma áurea vermelha formada por ventos carmesim que envolve a arena, até que uma explosão vermelha envolve a mesma, levantando uma nuvem de fumaça.

\- Isso é o resultado de usar poder sem ter um treinamento. Ele fica instável, ao ponto dos sentimentos intensos fazerem esse poder sair do controle, como o que vimos agora. – Goku fala, seriamente – Essa jovem chega a ser um perigo para si e para os outros, por não treinar seu poder destrutivo, herdado de sua família.

Quando a poeira se dissipa, Rias está de joelhos, ofegante. Ela olha para trás, para pedir para Asia cura-la, mas, a mesma é finalizada, assim como Rossweisse. Há Holes ao lado de Issei, ao lado do leão, de Sairaorg e dela, que esta arfante, caindo de joelhos.

\- Sua bastarda! Minha Bishop e minha Rook! – Rias exclama irada – Sua inferior! Como ousou fazer isso! Você não passa de lixo!

Na arena, Kuisha se ergue e fala ao se recordar de ouvir as palavras que Rias proferiu desde o início de sua boca e que eram daqueles de famílias superiores, quando se dirigiam a ela. Eram as mesmas palavras. Era a mesma dor, ouvi-las.

Já, Sairaorg, estava se contendo de ir até a ruiva e golpeá-la várias vezes pelas palavras cruéis que destilava.

Porém, sabia que se fizesse isso, acabaria finalizando ela com apenas um golpe, não conseguindo dosar seu poder em decorrência da raiva que sentia. Por isso, deixou ela como oponente de Kuisha, até porque, quem era a mais ofendida ela era. Ela tinha mais direito do que ele e poderia fazer a finalização da ruiva de uma maneira bem indolor, se assim desejar.

\- Não fui eu que finalizei ambas. Foi você. Eu só tinha poder e capacidade de usar o Hole para proteger quatro pessoas, além de mim. A outra que eu protegi foi você e não por piedade e sim, por você ser o King. Se você fosse finalizada pelo uso de seu próprio poder ao atingir a si mesmo por não dominar tal poder, a luta seria encerrada e Sairaorg não poderia realizar o seu sonho de enfrentar o Sekiryuutei.

\- Claro que foi você que a encerrou! – a ruiva falava com a voz arfante.

\- Vamos ver através do replay! – o apresentador fala.

Nisso, em um telão, é mostrada as imagens e todos notam que a onda se expandiu em todas as direções, inclusive contra Issei.

Então, surgiram Holes ao lado de Issei, de Sairaorg, do leão e de Kuisha. Asia e Rossweisse foram atingidas em cheio, sendo que a Hook tentou usar seu poder, mas, os círculos mágicos não resistiram, sendo que por estar fraca, não teve poder suficiente para criar vários.

Eles viram que em seguida, como se o poder voltasse ao corpo de Rias, alguns Holes surgiram e sugaram o poder, salvando assim a ruiva. Claro que a imagem não estava completamente definida, sendo o esperado, considerando o poder destrutivo da técnica. Mas, tais acontecimentos eram visíveis.

\- Não...

\- Isso mesmo. Gostaria de ter salvado aquelas mulheres, mas, não consegui. Meu mestre não queria vê-las finalizadas até derrotar o Sekiryuutei, sendo que eu iria finalizá-las gentilmente, com apenas um golpe rápido e indolor. Já, quanto a você, posso finalizá-la como desejar. – ela termina o final com um sorriso maligno – Confesso que estou ansiosa para finalizá-la e saiba que farei com um imenso prazer.

\- Vou mostrar o quanto você é um lixo! Vagabunda! Você não passa de uma inferior! – Rias exclama, irada.

Yukihana comenta consigo mesmo, da arquibancada:

\- Uma vez mimada, sempre mimada.

A Queen se concentra e surge um círculo mágico, de onde surgem inúmeras vinhas da cor vermelho sangue, sendo reconhecidas como sendo vinhas demoníacas. Quando dominadas, elas prendiam aquele que o seu invocador ordenasse e a sua peculiaridade era que ficavam mais fortes ao absorver o poder daquele que prendia, impossibilitando a fuga. Essas plantas eram encontradas, apenas, nas profundezas do submundo e eram raríssimas.

\- O quê?! Isso é...!

Antes que pudesse continuar falando, Rias foi amordaçada, enquanto as vinhas a retinham no chão, com Kuisha falando, sendo que estava sentada sobre as pernas, esgotada:

\- Usei os meus últimos poderes para prendê-la e amordaça-la ao trazer a planta que cultivo com tanto carinho – ao ver a face de terror de Rias, ela fala sorrindo malignamente – Eu posso cultivá-las, tranquilamente. Sairaorg-sama, ela já está imobilizada. O senhor pode lutar livremente.

\- Obrigado. Rias, antes desse Sairaorg, lutar contra o Issei, há algo que desejo falar a você. – ele fala seriamente – Mesmo que para os outros, eles sejam vistos como escravos, nós, King, que os tomamos por nossos motivos egoístas, devemos trata-los bem e...

\- Nós tornamos suas peças em busca dos nossos sonhos. O sonho do senhor representa o nosso sonho. Representa o que mais desejamos do fundo do nosso coração. O senhor não foi um egoísta. Compartilhamos do mesmo sonho. Além disso, nós, akumas inferiores, fomos reconhecidos pelo senhor. Seguiremos o senhor até o fim. – ela fala com adoração – Além disso, o senhor procurar pagar a nós pelos serviços para comprarmos a nossa liberdade. Nós já temos condições de comprar a nossa liberdade e não faremos isso, até que o nosso sonho seja realizado. Nós lutaremos junto com o senhor. Essa foi a nossa decisão. E só iremos nos libertar, quando não formos mais necessários, apenas porque o senhor pediu para fazermos isso. Pelo senhor, já teríamos comprado a nossa liberdade, mas, recusamos. No máximo, aceitamos comprar após a realização do nosso sonho.

\- O mesmo para mim. Irei seguir o senhor. Juntos, faremos o sonho do senhor e o nosso, se tornar realidade. É bom lutar por um sonho. O sonho do senhor não é egoísta. Inclusive, todos os akumas inferiores o enxergam como um líder e fico honrado em servi-lo como seu Pawan. – o grande leão curva a cabeça para ele, para depois rugir, sendo um rugido ensurdecedor e repleto do mais puro poder que revibra pelo ar e pelas arquibancadas.

\- Obrigado, Kushia e Regúlus – ele se volta para Rias, que tentava esbravejar, sendo que estava amordaçada - Todos devem escolher se tornarem peças ou não. Todos da minha realeza tiveram o direito de escolher. Não forcei nenhum deles. Nem mesmo Regulus. Quando o domei, ele queria ser livre e a única forma que encontrei dele poder ficar livre da Sacred Gear, podendo correr pela natureza, foi transformá-lo em uma peça e não hesitei em usar sete Evil Peaces nele. Não manipulei nenhuma situação. Mesmo que para mim sejam a minha, família, para os outros, sempre que os olharem, serão apenas escravos. Servos e realeza são uma forma de amenizar o que eles são na realidade, pois, podem ser trocados e vendidos como qualquer objeto, se assim o dono, que é chamado de King, desejar, com as transações os tratando como se fossem meros objetos, sem sentimentos. Ou seja, temos as vidas deles, suas almas e seu corpo. Nunca devemos esquecer que para amenizar a situação deles, devemos ver eles como pessoas com sentimentos. Eles possuem sentimentos, eles possuem coração, eles possuem alma. Não são "algo". Devemos trata-los com respeito em virtude do sacrifício que fizeram ao se converterem em peças, passando a ser vistos pelos outros como meros escravos ou mercadoria, como são referenciados em murmúrios e em suas mentes. Inclusive, pago pelos serviços deles, pois, quero que eles conquistem a sua liberdade. Pelo que compreendi no outro dia, acredito em Issei. Você não é a primeira a fazer isso para conseguir excelentes escravos. No passado, era feito dessa forma, no quesito de roubar almas humanas. Mas, como sabe, houve mudanças nesse século e tais práticas foram anuladas. Isso foi acordado no Pacto assinado entre todos. Você sabe disso, né? Bem, o resultado de tal prática é essa. Minha família se dedica de corpo e alma, pois, compartilhamos o mesmo sonho. Lutamos por ele, juntos. Por isso, a diferença nas batalhas.

Então, ele olha para Issei e pergunta:

– Vamos?

O mesmo concorda e eles começam a se concentrar.

\- Enfim, a batalha que todos esperamos está para começar! Quem vencerá? Sairaorg, da Casa de Bael, que até agora não perdeu uma única luta ou o Op... quer dizer, Issei, o Akai Dragon e Sekiryuutei?

Então, Sairaorg fica em frente a Issei e fala sorrindo imensamente:

\- Hyoudou Issei. Finalmente chegou a hora de lutarmos. Meu sangue ferver para lutar contra você. Estou ansioso para saber o resultado do seu treinamento e jornada. Quero lutar, até um de nós cair! – ele exclama animado, sendo possível ver a empolgação dele – Saiba desde já, que eu não tenho rancor de você e muito menos ódio. Isso é apenas uma partida.

\- Eu não também não sinto ódio e nem rancor de você. Acredito que se fosse no passado ou melhor, com o meu "eu" anterior, eu ficaria com muito ódio em nome dos meus amigos. Mas, você lutou limpo. Eles lutaram de forma limpa. Venceu o melhor e se caímos, iremos nos levantar novamente. É uma competição. Além disso, com uma King como essa que nós temos, acredito que, em outra situação, eles dariam a alma para vencer. Eles lutaram no máximo que puderem, frente a situação em que nos encontramos. Lutar forçadamente por alguém é complicado. Claro que eu posso estar falando besteira.

\- Não está. Eu senti que o coração deles não estava nas lutas. Eles deram o seu melhor, na medida da situação em que se encontravam. Quanto a você, Issei Hyoudou, o Seikiryuutei, você luta por ela? – ele aponta para Rias.

\- O meu antigo "eu", pervertido, bastardo, sexista e desgraçado, lutaria por ela com a sua alma. Eu vou lutar por mim mesmo, com a minha alma! Vou viver uma vida sem arrependimentos! Vou honrar o título de Sekiryuutei! Eu sou o Akai Dragon! O herói das crianças e irei lutar até o fim!

Nisso, as crianças gritam animadas:

\- Akai Dragon! Akai Dragon! Akai Dragon! Vá, Akai Dragon!

\- Meu sangue ferve por essa luta! Desde já, permito que use todos os seus movimentos, inclusive o Illegal Move Triaina. Quero que lute dando tudo de si!

\- Peço que esperem um pouco, que irei consultar os juízes, se eles autorizam o Illegal Move Triaina, para essa batalha.

\- Se eu estou autorizando... Por que contatá-los?

\- São as regras.

\- Essas regras são um saco, não acha, Issei?

\- Com certeza. Espero que tomem a decisão logo. Tem certeza disso?

\- Sim.

\- Eu gostaria que falasse o seu sonho a todos que estão aqui, enquanto esperamos a resposta. Eles já sabem o motivo de eu lutar. Eles precisam saber pelo que você e sua família lutam.

\- Escutem! O meu sonho é se tornar um Yondai Maou (四大魔王). Como um Yondai Maou, quero proteger os akumas inferiores! Quero que mesmo um akuma tido como inferior, possa realizar os seus sonhos, independente da sua classe social! Eu e a minha família lutamos por esse sonho! Vencer essa batalha permitirá que eu leve o meu sonho adiante! Ou melhor – ele olha para Kushia e Regulus, que acenam positivamente – Nosso sonho!

Houve muitos aplausos para ele e conforme esperado por Issei, a multidão torcia por ambos. Se dependesse da maioria, ambos seriam vencedores. Antes, só torciam por Issei. Agora, torciam pelo Sairaorg também e graças a ser televisionada a competição, todos puderam saber o motivo de Bael e dos outros, lutarem.

\- Os juízes concordaram com as condições. Illegal Move Triaina poderá ser usado nessa partida!

A multidão vibra, sendo que as arquibancadas pareciam tremer.

Nos locais públicos que a batalha era exibida, muitos se acotovelavam e lutavam por um lugar bom. Todos torciam por ambos, sabendo que por mais que desejassem ambos vencedores, só poderia haver um.

Issei fica feliz ao ver que o coração de Sairaorg, também alcançou os demais. Se ele desejava revolucionar o Submundo, quando mais corações ele cativasse, melhor.

Yukihana ficou comovida com as palavras dele e reconhecia a sinceridade em seu coração. Mas, também sabia como funcionava o submundo. O Yondai Maou era influente, mas, quem mandava era o Conselho de akumas velhos, liderados por Rivezim e eles não desejavam nenhuma revolução. Desejam prosseguir com o sistema de castas de famílias, com as inferiores sendo obrigadas a servir outras. Enfim, continuar com o sistema que colocava algumas famílias no topo e as outras sobre os seus pés, mantendo assim a escravidão pela servidão de famílias e inclusive a escravidão pelas Evil Peaces.

Inclusive, a seu ver, os Rating Gamers, podiam ser considerados o equivalente ao "pão e circo" dos romanos, criados para apaziguar o povo, oferecendo entretenimentos, tais como gladiadores e depois, os cristãos.

Se fosse comparar com os Rating Gamers, as peças, sem ser os Kings, eram os gladiadores e os seus donos, os Kings. Os Kings lutavam, mas, só se necessário e apenas para se defender. Quem ficava na linha de frente eram as outras peças que seriam sacrificadas pelo rei, assim como os gladiadores eram sacrificados.

Claro que eles só eram encerrados do jogo e continuavam vivos, ao contrário dos gladiadores, mas, o sistema era semelhante. Um entretenimento para as classes inferiores, para que assim os superiores, ou nesse caso, os akumas antigos, pudessem gerir o império, no caso, o Submundo como desejassem, apaziguando o povo com os "espetáculos" de lutas até a morte.

Yukihana achava o sonho dele lindo. Um sonho belo. Tão belo, que nenhum Yondai Maou teria coragem de quebrar, falando que mesmo que se torne um Yondai Maou, seu sonho não poderá ser realizado. O conselho de velhos akumas não permitirá e são eles que mandam, na verdade. Ninguém tinha coragem de destruir tão belo sonho, pois, destruir tal sonho, era destruir o coração de Sairaorg e de sua família. Quem poderia ser um bastardo sem coração para destruir um sonho tão belo e igualmente altruísta?

De volta a arena, ambos se concentram e avançam.

Issei ativou os propulsores em suas costas, ao máximo e avançou contra Sairaorg, enquanto que o Bael, com o corpo coberto de touki, pulou na direção de Issei, dando um chute no chão para pegar impulso, com os punhos se cruzando, golpeando um ao outro.

Embora Issei estivesse com a sua armadura, a dor era intensa ao ponto de tomar a cabeça dele e inclusive, o seu capacete havia sido rachado com esse ataque.

\- Vamos, Ddraig!

\- Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!

O poder amplificado se propagou do pulso dele, o impulsionando, enquanto avançava em direção ao rosto de Sairaorg, conseguindo dar um soco que reverberou em um tom seco no local, devido a potência.

Sangue surgiu do nariz e no canto da boca dele, sendo que, após ver o sangue, ele sorriu ainda mais, como se estivesse mais motivado e fala:

\- Foi um ótimo soco! É incrível! Você se tornou um demônio há tão pouco tempo e é capaz de ter todo esse poder! Eu pensei que você estava pegando leve. É incrível que com o Balance Breaker, você já seja tão forte!

\- É que agora eu sou um dragão demoníaco. Dei o meu coração a Ddraig e graças a isso, me tornei um dragonoide.

Sairaorg sorri ainda mais e exclama, empolgado:

\- Mais eu admiro você, Issei Hyoudou! Sabe, sempre simpatizei com você. De certa forma, somos iguais. É como se eu me visse em um espelho.

Issei conversa em pensamento com Ddraig:

" _Ddraig, só tenha certeza de aumentar a minha defesa quando for receber algum golpe dele."_

" _Entendido. Mas se ficarmos direcionando poder assim, seu vigor também será consumido e desde já, aviso a você, que perdeu um vigor considerável nas lutas anteriores. Você não está com todo o seu vigor."_

" _Isso é bom. Posso dar tudo de mim, sabendo que mesmo que eu faça isso, terei poucas chances de vencer ele. Para honrá-lo, lutarei dando tudo de mim em meu atual estado. O sonho dele é incrível. O sonho dessa vaca é um sonho egoísta e patético, sendo que por ele, manipulou todos, para conseguir peças excelentes. Permitiu que eu e Asia morrêssemos para ter peças poderosas. Ela com a sua Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing e eu, com a Sacred gear, Boosted Gear."_

" _Entendi."_

" _Quero viver sem arrependimentos! Seria um desrespeito a Sairaorg, se eu facilitasse a luta. Lutarei com tudo, contra ele!"_

" _O meu orgulho por você aumenta cada vez mais, Issei Hyoudou. Eu e os seus senpais os admiramos cada vez mais!"_

" _Obrigado."_

" _Mas, e se mesmo assim vencer? Ainda tem chance de vencê-lo. Ínfima, mas, tem."_

" _Se isso acontecer, será uma daquelas vitórias que você nunca desejou no fundo do seu coração. Será uma vitória amarga como o fel, pois, se eu vencer, o sonho egoísta e estúpido dessa vaca ruiva manipuladora, bastarda e assassina, irá se concretizar, enquanto que o sonho de Sairaorg se tornará ainda mais distante."_

Nisso, eles saem da conversa mental, sendo que Sairaorg e Issei começam o embate com os punhos, com Hyoudou deixando a parte defensiva para o Ddraig, para que ele se concentrasse em atacar o Sairaorg e os punhos cobertos de Touki, dele.

Sairaorg desvia do golpe de Issei, enquanto o golpeia fortemente no abdômen, para em seguida, tentar acerta-lo com a perna, sendo que o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço, para depois o Sekiryuutei dar um soco fortíssimo no rosto do Bael, fazendo-o voar para longe até se chocar contra a arena, sendo que surge uma nuvem de detritos.

Issei avança até a cratera, tentando acertar uma cotovelada em Sairaorg, que havia acabado de se erguer, sendo que ele detém o cotovelo dele, que tenta acerta-lo com a perna, sendo bloqueada com a perna do oponente, para em seguida tentar acerta-lo com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão dele, sendo que Issei sentia a força de seu oponente nos golpes. A sua armadura continuava exibindo trincas por toda a sua extensão e havia o gosto do seu sangue na sua boca. Os golpes com touki eram devastadores a seu ver, ficando estarrecido, pois, ele não havia usado o seu Sacred Gear. Regulus continuava sentado, assistindo a batalha, assim como Kuisha Abaddon, que afagava o enorme leão em sua juba.

" _Parceiro, desvie dos golpes dele o máximo possível. Evite que ele o atinja. Eu estou fazendo milagre, saiba disso, mas, não sou santo milagreiro." – Ddraig fala com ele, sendo visível a sua preocupação._

" _Entendi. Vou tentar"_

" _Não tente. Faça!"_

Ambos tentam dar uma joelhada um no outro, assim como uma cotovelada, ao mesmo tempo, com ambos bloqueando o ataque um do outro, sendo que ficam por um tempo, considerável, pressionando o joelho e cotovelo um do outro, até que Issei tenta golpear Sairaorg com o seu outro braço, sendo o seu punho rebatido pelo punho dele, até que o Seikiryuutei consegue empurrar o antebraço de Bael e nisso, tenta atingi-lo com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela palma de uma das mãos dele que tenta soca-lo, sendo que o Akai Dragon desvia, para depois tentar soca-lo, com Bael bloqueando com o antebraço.

Então, cada um deles tenta chutar o outro com pé, sendo que os ataques são bloqueados, assim como o contra ataque, com ambos continuando a batalha física, com Issei procurando seguir o conselho de Ddraig, desviando sempre que possível, enquanto percebia que Sairaorg, exibia apenas alguns cortes e alguns escassos hematomas, além de um filete de sangue no canto da boca.

Novamente, ambas as joelhadas são bloqueadas um pelo outro, ao mesmo tempo, que Bael bloqueava o antebraço do Hyoudou ao segura-lo, enquanto ele bloqueava o soco de Issei com a outra mão.

Sairaorg tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, Issei consegue desviar o seu rosto, para em seguida tentar acerta-lo com um soco, que é bloqueado, enquanto que ele tentava acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, o Hyoudou usa as pernas dele, enquanto tentava acerta-lo com socos que esta bloqueava, contra-atacando.

O Sekiryuutei tentava acertar uma joelhada nele, mas, ele bloqueia com o seu joelho, enquanto avançava com o punho contra ele, que consegue desviar e tenta acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo outro joelho dele, que tenta dar uma cotovelada, mas, o Akai Dragon consegue desviar do golpe e tenta acertar o seu rosto, com Bael desviando, lateralmente.

Então, após o choque de um soco, eles se afastam em decorrência da força do impacto, fazendo Issei cuspir sangue por baixo da armadura.


	6. O Fim da Batalha

**Capítulo 6 - O Fim da Batalha**

Capítulo 6: O Fim da Batalha

A batalha de Issei e Sairaorg já durava mais de meia hora deixando as pessoas adimiradas com a resistência insana deles. Para cada golpe que um acertasse o outro retribuiria com o dobro da força. De repente Issei agarrou Sairaorg e o lançou para o alto deixando-o surpreso.

Issei: Change Mode! Welsh Blaster Bishop!

A armadura de Issei voltou ao tamanho normal. Em seguida dois canhões apareceram sobre os seus ombros. Eu então Issei mirou esses canhões contra o Sairaorg.

Com um som seco os canhões começaram a ser preenchidos com a sua aura. A fraqueza do modo [Bishop] com a Triaina ativa é o tempo de carga, mas Issei poderia usar isso se o seu alvo estivesse no ar.

Issei (ruge): Fang Dragon Blaster!

Um gigantesco disparo saiu dos canhões! Sairaorg fez com que as asas dele aparecessem e corrigiu a postura dele em meio ao ar, mas...

Sairaorg (arregala os olhos): Droga!

Ele recebeu o disparo do canhão direito... mas o outro passou raspando. Os canhões, após fazerem esse disparo, se transformaram em partículas e sumiram. Ainda no ar Sairaorg repleto de fumaça saindo do corpo, voltava lentamente ao chão.

Já Issei estava de joelhos ofegante...

Issei (rindo cansado): Pelo visto eu exigi muito de mim. Eu ainda não acabei com ele, e vai ser ruim se eu não cuidar o consumo de cada golpe meu.

Coberto por ferimentos Sairaorg chegou ao chão. Felizmente nenhum deles era fatal. Logo antes de ser acertado pelo disparo do canhão de Issei, ele acabou cobrindo o corpo com o touki dele. O touki que ele produz é criado com o excesso de força vital que ele tem, mas isso cria uma defesa absurda.

O membro do clã Bael então deu um sorriso de satisfação.

Sairaorg: Forte. E pensar que você seria tão forte assim!

Ele parecia estar satisfeito com os ataques de Issei. O acastanhado se levantou sorrindo não disposto a cair tão cedo.

Regulus (preocupado): Sairaorg-sama! Use-me! Por favor, "equipe-me"! Com o Balance Breaker, o senhor pode superar o Sekiryuutei! O senhor pretende jogar fora a sua chance de vitória?

Kuisha: Ele tem razão!

Sairaorg (irritado): CALEM-SE! Isso... Esse é um poder que decidi usar somente caso haja uma crise no Submundo! Qual a razão de usar isso contra este homem?! Lutarei contra ele somente com o meu corpo!

Yukihana (nas arquibancadas com Irina): Entendo. Talvez ele fique ainda mais forte.

Irina: O Issei-kun ainda seria capaz de vencer? (a dragoa ficou em silêncio)

Issei estava tendo pensamentos semelhantes. Aquela revelação havia deixado o acastanhado intrigado. O quão forte Sairaorg ficaria?

Só havia uma forma de descobrir. Sairaorg permitiu tudo do lado de Rias, isso incluiu a Triaina, que é praticamente uma trapaça. Nesse ponto, ele não tinha direito de negar a possibilidade de enfrentar Sairaorg assim.

Issei: Por favor use o poder de Regulus-san. (Sairaorg olhou para ele surpreso) Estamos lutando pelos nossos sonhos! O que é que vamos conseguir ao derrotar um oponente que não lutou ao máximo?

Sairaorg (sorri): Desculpe. Eu ainda achava que isso era uma partida comum... Que haveria sempre uma outra vez. Pelo visto eu estava pensando besteiras e sendo ingênuo. Quanta bobagem!

Rias olhava para Issei com um olhar que dizia:

"SEU IMBECIL! ESTÁ PERDENDO UMA OPORTUNIDADE DE OURO!"

Goku: Issei-san e Sairaorg-san são verdadeiros guerreiros.

Sairaorg: Regulus! Meu leão! Rei de Nemeia! Você, que foi chamado de Shishiou! Responda ao meu 'rugido' e torne-se minha armadura! (coberto por particúlas douradas)

Regulus: Balance Breaker: Regulus Rey Leather Rex! (uma armadura dourada com características leônicas) Issei, agradeço do fundo do coração por me deixar sério a este ponto. Por isso, vou te recompensar com os meus punhos. Venha, traga essa poderosa [Rook] sua.

Uma presença incompreensível emanava dessa armadura coberta de touki que ele usava.

Issei: A maioria dos meus adversários tem Balance Break em forma de armadura.

Ddraig: Pode-se dizer que o formato disso acaba sendo o mais compatível pra aqueles que lutam basicamente com ataques diretos. Com uma armadura de puro poder, você acerta o seu oponente usando isso em conjunto. Por isso, o formato acaba sendo assim.

Issei: Caso use basicamente a força, você recebe uma armadura para balancear tanto poder ofensivo quanto defensivo. Bom, deve ser isso mesmo, já que eu, que também estou usando uma, faço igual. (vê Sairaorg próximo dele)

Sairaorg: Me dê o seu melhor.

Issei Change Mode! Welsh Dragonic Rook! (ergue o punho) Toda a minha força está neste punho! (Sairaorg segura o mesmo destruindo a gigantesca luva da armadura) Incrível esse é o seu poder máximo. (olhando para Sairaorg adimirado)

Sairaorg: E esse é o seu limite.

O punho de Sairaorg cravou na espessa área do abdômen de Issei e em seguida, a armadura rachou. O punho dele alcançou o meu corpo e parecia afundar dentro de Issei. O acastanhado vomitou uma quantia insana de sangue e com isso ele começou, a perder sua consciência.

Porém ele começou a ouvir vozes da escuridão deixando-o confuso. Antes que ele pudesse se aproximar da escuridão uma luz surgiu fazendo-o olhar para cima. Lá ele viu um garotinho de boné gritando:

"VOCÊS NÃO PODEM CHORAR!"

Issei: Esse é o Lirenkus... Aquele garoto que não conseguiu participar da seção de fotos do novo programa.

Lirenkus (gritando para as outras crianças chorando): O AKAI DRAGON ME DISSE QUE HOMENS NÃO DEVEM CHORAR! ELE ME DISSE QUE TEMOS QUE LEVANTAR NÃO IMPORTA O QUE ACONTEÇA E FICARMOS FORTES PRA PROTEGER OS NOSSOS AMIGOS!

Issei se surpreendeu quando viu Kunou ali também.

Kunou: ELE ESTÁ CERTO! O ISE-ONIICHAN NUNCA PERDE! AKAI DRAGON!

Crianças: LEVANTE AKAI DRAGON! AKAI DRAGON! AKAI DRAGON!

A visão mudou para Yukihana que sorria animando as crianças.

Yukihana: Isso mesmo! Pessoal, o Ise-kun... O Akai Dragon sempre derrota os inimigos poderosos! Por isso, vamos torcer por ele! Vamos acreditar nele! O AKAI DRAGON É O HERÓI DE TODOS!

Irina: PESSOAL! Vocês gostam do Akai Dragon?

Crianças: GOSTAMOS!

Irina: Eu também gosto! Ele sempre é mais motivado que todos. Ele não desiste nunca. Ele se esforça tanto. ...Eu sei que ele vai lutar por aquilo que ele ama! TODOS SABEM DISSO TAMBÉM, NÃO É?

Crianças: SIM!

Yukihana e Irina: Então vamos torcer por ele! Vamos mandar as nossas vozes pra ele! O Akai Dragon sempre fica de pé! Seja pelo Submundo ou por qualquer outra coisa! Ele luta pelas pessoas de todos os mundos! AKAI DRAGON!

Crianças: AKAI DRAGON! AKAI DRAGON! AKAI DRAGON! AKAI DRAGON!]

A visão mudou para mostrar Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Rossweisse, Kiba, Xenovia e Gasper na enfermaria gritando:

"PESSOAL, TODOS JUNTOS! AKAI DRAGON!"

Ddraig: Estamos juntos parceiro.

Elsha: Hora de liberar o verdadeiro poder.

Belzard: Já chega da fonte de poder ser o ódio.

Issei: Sim.

A visão mostrou mais uma pessoa. Era Sairaorg:

"O que há de errado, Hyoudou Issei? É só isso? Você ainda consegue, não é? Então levante. Seus sentimentos não são tão fracos assim!"

Issei: Hehehehe. (entra em transe) Eu que já despertei... Sou o Sekiryuutei que descartou o princípio de Dominação... (uma aura vermelha começou a cobrir o seu corpo enquanto ele se levantava) Trilharei o caminho da Justiça para Sonhos de esperanças Infinitas!

Yukihana (surpresa): Ele me incluiu no canto?

Issei: Irei me tornar o Imperador Dragão Vermelho. (ruge) E prometo, a todos vocês, que vou mostrar o brilhante futuro que há na verdadeira cor carmesim! (sua armadura está carmesim com alguns detalhes brancos e azuis devido a jóia que ele pegou de Vali)

Ddraig: Crimson Over Drive!

Sairaorg (sorri): Vamos reiniciar a luta?

Porém para o espanto de todos menos de Yukihana, Azazel, Sirzechs, Serafall, Diehauser, Ajuka, Falbium e Goku a armadura de Issei desapareceu e o mesmo deu um sorriso sangrento:

"Desculpe mas a batalha pegou toda a minha energia fazendo eu não ter mais nada no tanque. Eu não posso manter essa nova forma. Essa vitória é sua Sairaorg."

Issei então desmaiou sendo encerrado. Enquanto isso Naud perguntou:

"Por que Issei-san se levantou se sabia que não podia mais lutar?"

Azazel: Ele tinha algo a provar.

Goku: Ele se levantou por causa das pessoas que o apoiaram. Ele precisava fazer isso por elas.

Yukihana (sorri): Muito bem Ise-kun.

As crianças ficaram caladas por um momento antes de voltarem a torcer por Issei gritando que queriam vê-lo lutando de novo. Que elas estariam lá para torcer novamente. Logo em seguida Kuisha sorriu maliciosamente para Rias fazendo-a suar.

Kuisha: Eu sugiro que tirem as crianças daqui. (todos começam a tirar as crianças dali enquanto pais mudavam de canal)

As crianças não se incomodaram enquanto saiam pois já tinham visto a batalha de seu herói. Eles estavam ansiosos para a próxima e dessa vez eles tinham certeza que ele venceria! Kuisha voltou a sorrir cruelmente para Rias.

Kuisha: Hora da vingança Gremory... (toma uma lágrima de fênix)

Depois disso Kuisha começou a chicotear Rias com as suas videiras ferindo-a e rasgando as roupas da ruiva. Depois disso ela fez os espinhos espetarem a ruiva em diversas partes sensíveis. Os akumas pervertidos estava olhando para o corpo da ruiva que tentava inultimente se cobrir em desespero.

Os únicos que evitavam olhar eram os que estavam na área vip, os maous e Goku. Yukihana assistia a cena comendo pipoca divertidamente. Kuisha usou as videiras para quebrar vários dos ossos de Rias antes de finalmente encerrá-la.

Naud gritava a vitória de Sairaorg. A armadura do mesmo desapareceu enquanto Regulus surgia ao lado dele numa forma humana.

Regulus: O que houve Sairaorg-sama?

Sairaorg: Não me sinto o vencedor dessa luta. (se dirige para fora da arena) Se o Issei ainda tivesse forças... (de repente uma voz feminina que ele não ouvia a anos o chamou fazendo-o gelar) Essa voz...

Ele se virou e surpreendeu-se ao ver sua mãe, Misa Bael, chegando ali sorrindo orgulhosa.


	7. Sentimentos

**Notas do Autor**

Rias decide...

Yukihana fica...

As demais garotas descobrem que...

 **Capítulo 7 - Sentimentos**

Na ala médica, Issei recobra a consciência, sendo que ao seu lado se encontra Yukihana, junto de Ophis, que demonstrar estar aliviada por ele estar bem, enquanto que a dragoa das neves chorava feliz ao vê-lo bem.

\- Quanto tempo eu dormi?

\- Umas duas horas. Usei a minha neve azul da cura para curá-lo. Ravel-chan chegou a oferecer as lágrimas de fênix.

Nisso, Issei se levanta e ameaça caminhar até a porta quando surge Rias irada, falando:

\- Ainda bem que meu onii-chan conseguiu lágrimas de fênix para mim.

\- Foi um desperdício das lágrimas. – Ophis comenta em um suspiro.

Rias morde a língua, pois, aquela na frente dela era Ophis e não era louca de provocar uma dragoa do nível dela.

\- O que veio fazer aqui? – Yukihana pergunta.

\- Por culpa de Issei, eu perdi hoje. Ele colocou dúvidas nas cabeças dos outros e não obstante, deu a vitória ao bastardo do Sairaorg. Por culpa dele fui humilhada na frente de inúmeras pessoas.

\- Issei lutou até o final e se foi humilhada, procurasse treinar mais arduamente. – Yukihana fala, seriamente.

\- Se tivesse usado o Dress Breaker, não precisaria ter usado muito poder naquela luta. Logo, teria o suficiente para ficar de pé. O ato dele custou o jogo.

\- E o fato de você ter finalizado duas peças suas, não conta? Afinal, foi você que finalizou elas e não o adversário, por não ter treinado o uso do poder da destruição. Você trabalhou contra você mesma. – a dragoa fala, seriamente.

\- Cale-se! Isso é entre eu e o meu escravo!

Ela exclama, sendo que Sizerchs e os outros entram, arqueando o cenho e antes de conseguirem questioná-la, observaram ela mexendo os dedos, enquanto esticava a mão em direção a Issei.

Todos os Kings arregalam os olhos com o movimento dela, pois, sabiam o que aconteceria com o Hyoudou.

Issei começa a gritar em agonia, enquanto caia no chão.

\- Rias! Pare!

Sona exclama, chocada com o ato de sua amiga e rival de infância, sendo que a ruiva não viu seu irmão, Grayfia, Sairaorg, a mãe deste, Tannin e os outros, por estar tomada pela raiva.

\- Cale-se! Estou punindo o meu escravo! Não se intrometa!

Então, uma neve alva começa a cair em cima dela, com a mesma percebendo que tinha a propriedade do frio e do sagrado.

Rias começa a gritar de dor, conforme via queimaduras surgirem em sua pele. Todos olham para Yukihana, que concentrava os seus poderes falando dentre rosnados ensurdecedores:

\- Compensa puni-lo, sofrendo no processo, vaca ruiva?

\- Sua...!

Então, ela grita ainda mais em agonia, cessando a técnica em Issei, que passa a respirar em golfadas de ar, sendo que a técnica de neve sagrada para, com Rias exibindo queimaduras severas.

\- Rias! Como ousa fazer isso? É uma dor no mínimo lacerante!

Ela gela ao ouvir a voz de Sirzechs, que exibia feições severas a ela, que enfim percebe a audiência, sendo que Serafall, Sona e sua nobreza estavam lá, algumas de Sairaorg e o mesmo, assim como a sua mãe, além de Azazel, Son Goku, Tannin, na sua versão chibi e os amigos de Issei, que estavam em choque, sendo que os escravos não sabiam dessa punição com exceção de Saji que fica revoltado.

\- Onii-san... eu...

Ela se cala perante o olhar severo dele que fala:

\- Cale-se! Sabe que não aceito tal tratamento. Agora, vá. Vou falar com os Phenex. Você não terá nenhuma lágrima de fênix. Irá curar por si mesma!

Cambaleando, ela se retira, gemendo de dor, sendo que a sua pele não conseguia cicatrizar e ela estava preocupada se iria fazer cicatriz.

Afinal, não eram queimaduras somente de frio e sim, do elemento sagrado, também.

Issei se recupera e Sirzechs fala, se sentindo culpado:

\- Desculpe, Issei. Nunca pensei que ela ousaria usar essa punição, sendo que o pior é que usou por um motivo torpe e infundado. Mesmo que tivesse motivo, não justificaria tal punição. Eu condeno veemente essa forma de punição.

\- Tudo bem. Confesso que não estou surpreso.

Conforme ele saía, Sairaorg fala:

\- Gostaria de lutar, novamente, contra você. Só nos dois e com você tendo cem por cento do seu poder.

\- Eu vou estar esperando, ansiosamente, por esse dia. – ele fala e estende a mão, com ambos se cumprimentando.

\- Quero agradecer por lutar dando tudo de si contra o meu filho. É uma pena que estava enfraquecido pela batalha anterior. – a mãe de Sairaorg fala.

\- Quando enfrentar o seu filho de novo, estarei com cem por cento do meu poder e poderemos ter a luta que tanto desejamos.

Quando o acastanhado passou perto dos seus amigos, vendo o olhar de revolta deles pelo que Rias fez, ele fala:

\- Não tentem tomar as minhas dores. Ela pode punir vocês dessa forma, também. Por favor, me sentiria muito mal, se vocês fossem punidos por minha causa. Enquanto formos escravos, não temos como impedir essas punições.

\- Ise... – Akeno fala preocupada.

\- Eu agradeço a preocupação de vocês e também agradeço o apoio. Mas, por favor, não falem nada. Vocês podem fazer isso por mim?

Eles se entreolham e depois concordam.

\- Muito obrigado.

\- Está doendo, Ise? – Ophis pergunta, preocupada, sendo que usava um vestido todo fechado.

\- Minha amada me curou com a sua neve azul, da cura. – ele fala sorrindo, afagando paternalmente a cabeça de Ophis que sorri.

\- Vocês prometem mesmo fazer o que o Ise-kun pediu? – Yukihana pergunta, preocupada.

\- Sim.

\- Qualquer coisa, me avisem. Sempre posso usar a minha neve sagrada naquela bastarda ruiva.

Então, após eles saírem, Issei comenta:

\- Temos que tomar cuidado com aquela vaca ruiva. Principalmente você.

\- Ela que tente algo. O que Kishia fez a ela na arena será um carinho, se comparado ao que farei com ela, se a vaca tentar algo. Acredite. – ela fala dentre um rosnado.

Na sala, Azazel estava preocupado ao olhar para Akeno.

Ele não sabia da punição das Evil Peaces e temia pela jovem, sendo que ainda se culpava pelo dia fatídico que chamou Baraquiel para uma missão, acabando por deixar Akeno e a mãe sem a proteção dele, somente havendo barreiras mágicas que caíram, sendo algo que ambos não compreenderam, pois, humanos não poderiam quebrar barreiras do nível de um Anjo Caído, capaz de ferir uma criatura no nível de Fenrir. Claro o comentário sobre a mulher de cabelos ruivos, o deixou desconfiado de Rias.

No final, a quebra dos vários círculos mágicos de proteção e a ausência de Baraquiel, trouxe como resultado, a jovem se tornando órfã de mãe e a raiva da mesma para o pai, que encarou a ira de sua filha tomada pela dor, compreendendo naquele instante que Akeno precisava culpar alguém para lidar com a dor lacerante em seu coração e o pai dela aceitou esse fardo pela sua amada filha.

Azazel sabia que mesmo que seu amigo nunca o tenha condenado, ele não podia se perdoar. Por mais que ele nunca o tenha culpado, a culpa povoava a mente dele. Cuidar de Akeno a distância, assim como, proibir Anjos Caídos de ataca-la, quando ela se tornou parte akuma e, portanto, vulnerável a ataques sagrados, ainda mais por se revoltar com as suas asas de Caída, não as usando, no passado, a tornava um alvo. Protegê-la da facção dos anjos caídos foi a única forma de cuidar dela, a distância, em nome de sua amizade e pela culpa que o tomava.

Mesmo fazendo isso, ainda se sentia em dívida com o seu amigo. Uma dívida que sabia que nunca conseguiria pagar.

Quando estava pensando em contar a Baraquiel, temeu a reação do seu amigo. Ele era super protetor com a filha e não podia permitir que ele atacasse a Gremory. Seria insensatez falar sobre a punição das Evil Peaces a ele. Era preferível que ele comprasse a liberdade de Akeno, enquanto ele iria instruir a jovem a nunca contar da punição ao pai dela.

Azazel desconfiava que Akeno, não parecia mais tão amiga de Rias e que por isso, conseguiria que ela aceitasse o dinheiro.

Além disso, ao imaginá-la sofrendo tal punição, ele sentiu o seu coração se restringir e o seu sangue ferver. Era uma visão horrível e mesmo ele teria que lutar para se conter de atacar Rias, se ela ousasse fazer isso. Na verdade, no fundo de seu ser, conforme a observava, sentia que seus sentimentos mudavam. Quando ela era mais jovem, a via como uma irmã mais nova.

Porém, conforme ela crescia, ele percebeu que seus sentimentos eram mais profundos e que também mudaram. Não conseguia vê-la como antes. Na verdade, os sentimentos que o tomavam era o amor para com uma mulher. Ela era linda e mesmo tendo fetiche por seios, o que atraía ele, eram os belos olhos dela e o rosto de contorno suave. A voz dela também era maravilhosa, assim como a sua personalidade.

Ela se fazia de durona e séria, mas, no íntimo, era uma jovem gentil que ansiava por algo mais. Ela tinha um lado carente e meigo que não compartilharia com ninguém. Ele sentia isso.

Akeno percebe que Azazel a olhava atentamente e cora, sendo que no passado, devido a sua raiva infundada pelo seu pai, odiara os anjos caídos, inclusive, negava as suas asas. Mas, agora, depois de fazer as pazes com o seu pai e após Issei voltar de sua jornada, levantando a hipótese de Rias ter um dedo sobre a morte de sua mãe, sendo que ele havia mudado e se tornado homem de uma mulher só, ela sentiu que o seu coração que sofria com esse fato, agora batia rapidamente ao estar junto de Azazel. A voz dele lhe dava calafrios prazerosos e ela adorava o olhar dele e sorriso. A sacerdotisa não pode deixar de corar, conforme pensava no Governador dos anjos Caídos.

Ao lado dela, Irina, que era responsável por fazer relatórios regulares a seu superior, Michael, se pegava se recordando dele. Do belo sorriso e rosto amável do Arcanjo. A voz gentil a fazia suspirar.

Após perceber que seus sentimentos por Issei eram apenas de amizade, já que quando ela era criança, ele era seu único amigo, devido a sua natureza "moleca", a jovem anja acabou confundindo os seus reais sentimentos.

Agora, ciente de que o que sentia por ele era um sentimento de amizade profunda, ela acabou percebendo mais atentamente Michael. A presença dele começou a fazer o seu coração bater acelerado e ela corava ao pensar nele e inclusive, conforme fazia o relatório, o Serafim estava em sua mente, povoando os seus sonhos e não pode deixar de corar, sendo que sempre entregava pessoalmente os seus relatórios em vez de mandar pelo seu cisne sagrado, apenas para vê-lo e ouvir a sua voz suave.

Ela ficava triste ao imaginar que ele não sentiria nada por ela, além do sentimento de amor entre os anjos. Irina achava que o Arcanjo não poderia amá-la, como um homem ama uma mulher ao cultivar esse amor.

O que ela não sabia, é que Michael correspondia a esses sentimentos, mas, estava incerto em como agir, já que era algo novo para ele.

Afinal, Michael vivia há inúmeros e incontáveis milênios. Era a sua primeira experiência em um amor sublime também em sua forma pura e sem malícia, mas, diferente do que estava acostumado, que era o de fraternidade sublime.

Ele não desconfiava que a sua irmã, Gabriel, havia observado a interação de ambos e que resolveu bancar a cupido entre eles, apesar de ter um cupido no Céu, uma querubim, que atualmente estava sobrecarregada com a Terra, para olhar para o Tenkai.

Michael havia ordenado aos demais anjos cientistas com o surgimento dos Brave Saints e a queda de anjos, as maçanetas mágicas para acessar quartos interdimensionais, permitindo assim as relações sexuais, sem um anjo cair, sendo que também havia a hipótese levantada por Ajuka Beelzebub, de que humanos transformados em anjos poderiam gerar uma vida, algo que anjos que nasciam puros não conseguiam, pois, somente Deus podia cria-los. Inclusive, eles acreditavam que se os anjos acasalassem com outros seres, conseguiriam ter filhos. Somente não conseguiam entre si.

Portanto, o Tenkai passou a ver com esperança, os Brave Saints, como uma forma de repovoar o Céu, além do uso de Cartas, assim como a relação com seres de outras raças em virtude do fato de que o Tenkai perdeu muitos anjos quando eles caíram. As maçanetas mágicas iriam impedir que um anjo caísse por fazer sexo como era no passado. Se houvesse a maçaneta mágica naquela época, muitos não teriam caído, apenas por fazer sexo. Com as maçanetas mágicas, se um Brave Saints quisesse ter relações, poderia ter dentro desse quarto interdimensional.

De noite, no seu quarto, na mansão de Issei, Akane rolava na cama, não conseguindo dormir, até que suspira e se troca, pondo um vestido leve, ativando o círculo mágico de transporte, indo até o Laboratório dos Grigori.

Ela caminha pelos corredores e em uma sala, com uma luz acesa, avista Azazel olhando plantas de diversos inventos e ao se aproximar dele, ele pergunta, sem erguer a cabeça:

\- Não consegue dormir, Akeno?

\- Percebeu a minha aproximação?

Ele se levanta da mesa e sorrindo, fala:

\- Posso ser pacifico, agora, a favor mais de inventos do que de batalhas ao me tornar um amante da paz entre as Facções. Mas, lutei por muito tempo e pelo visto, minhas habilidades de batalhas continuam bem desenvolvidas. Isso era fundamental nos campos de batalha no passado.

\- Verdade. Esqueci que lutou nas guerras, no passado.

\- Sim. Mas, confesso que sempre me agradou mais inventar do que lutar. Somente lutava, pois, era necessário. Por isso, me dedico tanto a manter esse pacto de paz. Dias pacíficos com laços entre Anjos Caídos e akumas. Um dos meus amigos, Shemhazai, se casou com uma akuma e ela está grávida. Há aqueles que não concordam, muito, mas, mesmo assim, essa união, no passado, seria impossível e mesmo agora, ela teve que passar por cima de muita coisa para se unir a ele, sendo o mesmo para o meu amigo. Temos anjos sendo amigos de akumas. Tempos como esses são bons e se depender de mim e dos meus amigos, será assim para sempre. Os tempos de guerra entre as facções devem ficar onde pertencem. Ou seja, no passado.

\- Concordo. Melhor ficarem no passado.

\- Aconteceu algo? Tem a ver com a punição do Issei feito por aquela vaca ruiva?

\- Sim. Pensei que a conhecia, mas... Assim... o que Ise disse... Não consegui parar de pensar nisso. Também tem a punição e... – ela está tremendo – Acho que Rias não usaria em mim, mas, não tenho tanta certeza, na verdade...

Azazel se levanta e a abraça, afagando o cabelo dela, sendo que Akane encosta o rosto no tórax dele e tremendo, começa a chorar, sendo visível o seu medo. Ela viu a dor de Issei e se ele, que tinha o limiar de dor maior que o dela graças ao treinamento com Tannin, demonstrou tamanha dor, ela só podia temer pelo pior.

Após vários minutos, as suas lágrimas cessam, sendo que após se acalmar, ela corava ao sentir o calor dos braços e do tórax de Azazel, assim como ouvia o seu coração. O governador dos anjos caídos havia afundado o seu nariz nos cabelos sedosos da jovem e aspirava o seu doce perfume, sendo que a híbrida corava, enquanto se sentia amparada e protegida nos braços fortes dele.

Azazel sorria o detectar os indícios de que Akeno correspondia aos seus sentimentos.

Afinal, era bem experiente e conhecia as reações, inclusive o dilatamento das pupilas dela, enquanto o olhava a tarde, além da face corada dela, juntamente com o coração dela, batendo mais rapidamente.

Lutando contra o desejo de tê-la, ele se afasta, sorrindo, com a jovem corando.

Para Azazel, ela não era como as inúmeras mulheres que teve. Akeno era especial. Ele a amava. Nunca a veria ou trataria ela como no passado, quando teve incontáveis haréns pelo prazer puramente carnal ao ter a diversidade de mulheres na cama. A híbrida era única e especial. Ele a amava e por ela seria homem de uma mulher só, pois, ela preencheria tudo o que ele precisava. Encontraria o que desejava em uma única mulher e essa mulher era a meia Anja Caída em seus braços.

Akeno fala timidamente, esfregando as mãos nervosamente uma na outra com a proximidade de Azazel que a fazia corar, assim como, fazia seu coração bater mais rápido, enquanto que calafrios prazerosos se espalhavam pela sua coluna, enquanto sentia o odor dele que era sedutor.

\- Muito obrigada por conforta-me. Peço desculpas se fui abusiva. Assim, vindo de noite e o incomodando...

\- Não precisa pedir desculpas. Fiquei feliz em confortá-la. Fique a vontade para me procurar quando desejar, Akeno-chan. – ela cora com o sufixo "-chan".

\- Hai, Azazel-sensei.

\- Espera um pouco, que vou preparar um chá especial. Ele permite uma noite sem sono. É excelente para dormir. Eu sempre tomo quando estou com insônia.

\- Não quero abusar! Assim, está tarde...

\- Não será nenhum incômodo. – o sorriso que ele destina a ela, faz o coração da donzela bater mais rápido, enquanto corava intensamente.

Após alguns minutos, ele volta com o chá e ela toma, adorando o sabor, para depois se despedir dele, sendo que ele se prostra e pega a mão dela, delicadamente, beijando o dorso, fazendo-a corar carmesim, para depois se teleportar até o seu quarto.

No seu quarto, a meia Anja caída segura a sua mão e toca onde ele a beijou, para depois suspirar feliz, sendo que em seguida deita na cama e adormece.

No quarto de Xenovia, a mesma está tendo uma noite agitada, sendo que não conseguia dormir, enquanto se lembrava da punição de Rias. Era assustador saber que ela podia fazer aquilo.

Na época, não havia pensado em sua decisão. Não sabia da punição usando Evil Peace e do fato de que era visto como escrava por todos. Também se questionava porque a ruiva nunca contou sobre o sistema de pagar pela liberdade.

Ela suspira ao pensar que não teria como pagar, pois, não tinha qualquer dinheiro. O dinheiro que recebia em seus trabalhos ia todo para Rias. Não sobrava nada para ela e para os outros. A Gremory ficava com cem por cento de todo o dinheiro que lucravam ao atenderem, os pedidos dos clientes, quando solicitavam um akuma.

Ela decide que iria lutar para ficar cansada e com isso, tentar adormecer pelo cansaço. Ao pensar em quem poderia lutar contra ela, lhe vem à mente a imagem de Tannin, fazendo-a corar ao pensar nele, enquanto se recordava de que ele mostrou, onde morava no Submundo.

Se trocando, usando a sua usual roupa de batalha, ela usa um círculo mágico de transporte, se transportando até próximo da casa de Tannin, que podia ser considerada uma casa luxuosa.

Ele cultivava uma fruta especial e também participava dos Rating Gamers, possuindo uma realeza com dez dragões, sendo que Tannin ainda pertencia a realeza de Mephisto Pheles, sendo o Queen do mesmo.

Como Pheles não tinha atração pelo Rating Gamers, dificilmente dava alguma ordem a Tannin, permitindo assim que ele voasse para onde desejasse.

Xenovia havia ficado surpresa ao saber que o poderoso dragão era escravo, servindo como Queen em uma realeza, enquanto tinha a sua própria realeza, embora tenha descoberto que ele aceitou a escravidão, para que assim pudesse criar a fruta especial que muitos dragões precisavam para sobreviver. Elas somente conseguiam ser cultivadas no Submundo e somente poderia adquirir alguma terra no Submundo, se fosse um akuma, sendo que se tornou um akuma de última classe, podendo lutar contra um Yondai Maou.

A guerreira havia ficado emocionada ao descobrir que ele sacrificou a sua liberdade, para ajudar o seu povo ao conseguir cultivar uma fruta especial que uma espécie de dragão dependia para sobreviver. Sem essa fruta, eles iriam morrer. Além disso, ele conseguiu terras no Submundo para que a sua raça pudesse ter um local para viver.

Quando ia bater na porta, vê uma sombra atrás dela, vendo ninguém menos do que Tannin, que havia acabado de chegar e que havia ficado agradavelmente surpreso em vê-la e pergunta, gentilmente:

\- Aconteceu algo? Já é de noite no mundo humano.

\- Eu não consigo dormir e pensei que uma luta poderia me acalmar e pelo cansaço, eu acabaria adormecendo.

\- Bem, isso pode funcionar. – ele comenta pensativo.

\- O senhor pretendia descansar?

\- Não. Nos dragões podemos ficar vários dias e noites, acordados, assim como, ficarmos vários dias sem comer, se assim desejamos.

\- Isso é incrível. – ela falava corada, frente ao fato do dragão olha-la atentamente.

\- Bem, vamos lutar?

Após alguns minutos, Xenovia estava tendo mais dificuldade que o usual, sendo que Tannin evitava atingi-la, limitando-se a atingir o chão em volta dela. O dragão notava que a mente dela estava distante dali e frente ao que aconteceu mais cedo, com a punição de Rias para com Issei, não era de se estranhar.

Então, quando um golpe dela erra grosseiramente onde o enorme dragão estava, instantes antes, o mesmo pergunta:

\- Posso sugerir outra forma de relaxar?

\- Sim. Parece que não está tendo nenhum efeito esse método e sei que as minhas habilidades, nesse momento, estão abaixo do deprimente.

\- Guarde a espada. Não vai precisar dela.

A jovem guarda a espada e Tannin assume a sua forma humana, usando uma roupa confortável que deixava exposta uma parte do tórax dele talhado de músculos, fazendo a guerreira corar, para depois ele surpreendê-la ao abraça-la, confortando-a, com a mesma sentindo o calor e a proteção dos braços fortes do dragão demoníaco que afaga gentilmente os cabelos dela e frente a sensação de amparo e de conforto, ela afunda a cabeça no tórax dele e tremendo, segura fortemente as vestes dele com os punhos, enquanto lágrimas fugazes saíam de seus orbes, com o dragão sentindo o cheiro salgado de lágrimas, não falando nada, pois, sabia que se falasse, ela se romperia ainda mais em lágrimas.

Portanto, o melhor era ficar quieto e se limitar a afagar os cabelos sedosos dela, proporcionando um ombro amigo. Se bem, que em relação a ela, não conseguia vê-la como amiga e sim, como aquela que amava. Era um sentimento novo e maravilhoso ao dragão que nunca teve qualquer interesse amoroso para com as fêmeas. Claro, tinha experiência ao ter vivenciado os prazeres do sexo, mas, nunca teve uma conexão profunda como sentia em relação a Xenovia, desde que a viu.

Porém, na época, ela só pensava em Issei e decidiu manter a devida distância dela. Ele se recordava do quanto se desesperou ao vê-la ferida no ataque de Loki há alguns meses atrás. Ele sentiu uma vontade imensa de trucidar aquela cria de Fenrir por ousar ataca-la. Ele precisou de cada fibra do seu corpo para não fazer isso.

Mas, agora, com a mudança de Issei e com o mesmo se tornando homem de uma mulher só, ele notou que ela começou a nutrir sentimentos por ele. Inicialmente, sentia o cheiro suave de desejo, até que viu o seu olhar, os seus batimentos cardíacos alterados e seu rubor. Eram os indícios que ele procurava.

Porém, nunca a forçaria a nada e deveria deixa-la descobrir por si mesma seus sentimentos. Esperava que ela percebesse o quanto antes, para que ele pudesse corresponder a jovem.

Então, após algum tempo, ela adormece nos braços dele que sorrindo, a leva para a sua casa e a deita na cama em um dos quartos, a cobrindo em seguida, para depois afagar os cabelos dela, olhando-a com adoração, sendo que se levanta e fecha a porta, se dirigindo até o seu quarto.

Na verdade, instantes antes, estava indo cochilar em sua cama.

Porém, ao ouvir o pedido dela, sabendo que ela estava afetada pelo que descobriu e que precisava ser confortada, mentiu, falando que não estava indo dormir, sendo que já estava acordado há vários meses, consecutivos, devido aos cuidados que precisava ter no momento crítico de sua plantação em um período que as frutas precisavam de demasiada atenção e cuidados para se desenvolverem.

Agora, deitado, ele se permitia cochilar, enquanto sorria ao se recordar que ela estava reagindo a sua presença.

No quarto de Asia, a jovem havia chamado Rassei para dormir junto dela, sendo que o filhote adorou se aconchegar junto da ex-freira.

Enquanto ele dormia, sorrindo, nos braços dela, coberto pelas cobertas, tal como a jovem, a mesma estava acordada e olhava para um ponto a sua frente, enquanto acariciava o dragãozinho que curtia o carinho.

Ela pensava nas suspeitas de Issei, sendo que conforme forçava a mente, se recordava de quando estava sendo levada para a máquina de extrair Sacraed Gear. Em um dos corredores, ela havia visto fios de cabelo rubros e jurava que ouviu uma voz conhecida ao longe. Agora, conforme se recordava, podia jurar que era uma voz semelhante a de Rias.

Além disso, conforme se recordava da punição de Rias para com Issei, ela estava aterrorizada, temendo que fosse punida, assim como tentava compreender o motivo de Rias nunca ter revelado que podiam comprar a sua liberdade.

Claro que não adiantaria saber disso, concluiu Asia com pesar.

Afinal, todo o dinheiro que conseguiam com aqueles que os chamavam, era dado para Rias. Não sobrava nada para eles.

Portanto, não havia como comprarem a sua liberdade e saber disso, se tornou ainda mais doloroso. Saber que podia ser livre, mas, que não tinha meios disso ser concretizado, era pior ainda.

Lágrimas silenciosas brotavam de seus orbes, enquanto o seu corpo tremia pelo medo da punição, até que ouve a voz de Fafinir em sua mente:

"Venha aqui, por favor, Asia-chan"

"Fafinir-san?"

"Sim."

Ela fecha os olhos e entra com a mente na Sacraed Gear, notando que o seu rosto estava úmido. Fafinir estava na sua forma dragão e brilha, assumindo a sua forma humana, sendo que se aproxima e a abraça, procurando confortá-la.

Asia é surpreendida pelo abraço dele e depois retribui, sendo que chorava, copiosamente, conforme ele sentava no chão e ela sentava lateralmente no colo dele, abraçando o seu pescoço, enquanto afundava o seu rosto no ombro do dragão que suspirava com o estado em que a jovem se encontrava, sendo que estava descobrindo que começava a sentir por ela, um sentimento parecido com o que teve pela dragoa que o traiu, mas, ao mesmo tempo, diferente. Era mais profundo e puro. Sentia que era intenso e bem diferente do que já sentiu. Sentia um intenso ódio por Rias e se dependesse dele, a estraçalharia.

Porém, traria consequências a Asia e somente por causa disso, não estraçalhava a ruiva, sendo que duvidava que conseguiria se segurar, se ela ousasse puni-la. Precisaria de um esforço gigantesco por parte dele para não sair e estraçalhar a jugular dela. Inclusive, teve que conter um rosnado que formou em sua garganta ao imaginar Asia sofrendo.

A jovem se sentia amparada e protegida nos braços de Fafinir, sendo que podia sentir o calor dele e o seu cheiro. Um cheiro aprazível que aplacava o medo que a tomava. Ela sentia que o medo que lhe afligia, começava a ser diluído com o conforto que o dragão lhe proporcionava e começava a corar ainda mais fortemente.

Conforme ficava abraçada com o dragão, pensava em seus sentimentos para com Issei. No fundo, ela os confundiu com amá-lo. Confundiu os sentimentos da primeira amizade que teve e da proteção dele com amor. Também, era inexperiente e nunca teve amigos. Issei foi o seu primeiro amigo e por ela foi capaz de enfrentar na época, alguém mais forte do que ele. Ela, que nunca teve um amigo e que se arriscasse tanto por ela, acreditou que os seus sentimentos eram de amor, de uma mulher para um homem, em relação ao castanho.

Agora, que ele mudou e que não estava mais "grudada" nele, por assim dizer, seus sentimentos clareavam, auxiliada pelo fato de que conseguiu mais amigos e uma enorme família. Conforme soube fazer a distinção do que verdadeiramente sentia pelo Issei, do que era amizade, sendo ele o seu melhor amigo, ela começou a se sentir estranha perto de Fafinir, desde que o viu na forma humana. Os sentimentos eram mais intensos do que eram com o Hyoudou. Mais intensos e mais profundos. Sentia-se amparada e protegida nos braços do Rei dragão, de uma forma diferente do que sentia nos braços de Issei.

Conforme era afagada gentilmente na cabeça, ela sentia que o medo estava enfraquecendo sobre a administração das caricias confortadoras de Fafinir, juntamente com o fato de sentir o calor e a proteção de seus braços fortes.

O Rei dragão havia sentindo o cheiro de desejo, assim como ouviu os batimentos cardíacos dela alterados e viu as bochechas dela carmesim. De fato, ela correspondia a ele e o dragão ficava imensamente feliz. Asia era uma joia rara e inestimável. Ele daria os céus, se ela pedisse a ele. Era cativo do amor que sentia pela jovem e se sentia feliz por tal cativeiro voluntário. Pela sua amada, não havia nada que ele não poderia fazer.

Só se lastimava por não poder ficar fora da Sacraed Gear para leva-la a um passeio, para terem um encontro como qualquer casal.

Claro que tudo isso eram planos que desejava fazer, assim como desejava que Asia compreendesse os seus sentimentos para com ele, o quanto antes, para que ele pudesse corresponder.

Após alguns minutos, ela adormece em seus braços e ele deita na grama, colocando-a deitada, apoiando a cabeça dela em seu tórax, fazendo surgir uma colcha para cobri-la, enquanto sentia o odor dela, aprazível a ele, com o mesmo sorrindo ao sentir o calor do corpo daquela que amava.

Longe da mansão de Issei, Rossweisse havia caminhado para um bar e havia começado a virar um copo, deprimida, pois, se arrependia, amargamente, de ter virado escrava de Rias. Na época, ela se focou tanto no que ganharia que não pensou claramente nas consequências de seu ato e acabou caindo nos "sussurros demoníacos". Agora era escrava, sendo que podia ser punida da forma mais dolorosa possível.

Claro, ela ganhava um salário e poderia comprar a sua liberdade.

Porém, não havia lido uma pequena clausula no contrato que assinou, de que a título de "gratidão", devia dar mais da metade do seu salário a Rias Gremory.

Ou seja. Ela ficava com muito pouco e por isso, a compra da sua liberdade iria demorar muito.

Nesse estado de ânimo, lutando para não se recordar da dor que testemunhou em Issei, que tinha uma resistência a dor maior que a dela e mesmo assim sofreu, não tentando se imaginar no lugar dele, ela acaba entornando um copo e esse pequeno copo com uma quantidade ínfima, foi o suficiente para deixa-la bêbada de tal modo, que o dono foi obrigado a coloca-la para fora e ela passou a andar bêbada pela rua.

Próximo dali, Baraquiel estava passando, sendo que estava perdido em recordações, enquanto tinha várias sacolas nas mãos, sendo que havia acabado de sair do mercado local, quando ouve o som de alguém vomitando e avista a Valquíria, a reconhecendo da invasão de Loki.

Preocupado, ele se acerca a ela, que inicialmente tenta recusar ajuda, até que o identifica como sendo um anjo caído e amigo de Azazel:

\- Você é...

\- Baraquiel. Você é Rossweisse? Certo?

\- Sim.

\- Você não está bem. Posso ajuda-la? Você está hospedada na mansão do Issei, né?

\- Sim. Mas... hoje não quero ir para lá. Eu... eu...

Nisso, ela vomita novamente e fala com a voz estridente, temendo mais uma ânsia de vômito:

\- Me perdoe... eu... eu não deveria ter bebido.

\- Percebi. Venha. Vou leva-la para a minha casa. Vou preparar uma bebida que é excelente para curar a ressaca.

\- Não quero abusar.

\- Não vai abusar. Não posso deixar uma donzela tão linda, passando mal na rua. – ele fala corando levemente.

\- Obrigada. – Rossweisse cora.

Então, ele a leva até um beco e usa o selo mágico de transporte, longe da vista dos humanos.

Na sua casa, ele a deixa próxima do banheiro e vai para a cozinha preparar o líquido, sendo que nesse interim, ela passa mal várias vezes, até que Baraquiel chega com o liquido e ela toma, fazendo um esgar no rosto devido ao gosto que era no mínimo intragável.

Em uma situação normal, nunca beberia algo que um homem daria para ela, segundo orientação de sua mãe, mas, naquele estado, ela estava desesperada para passar o mal estar e o vômito.

Após tomar, fica espantada ao ver que a ânsia foi cortada e comenta:

\- Isso é incrível.

\- Sim. Porém, algumas pessoas sentem muita sonolência. É raro, mas...

Então, ela fecha os olhos. Se Baraquiel não a pegasse a tempo, ela teria caído no chão, sendo que em poucos minutos, a Valquíria dormia profundamente em seus braços que a protegeram da queda.

Ele a ergue delicadamente, conforme observava as feições que eram iguais ao que se lembrava. Na invasão de Loki, ele havia notado o quanto ela era bela e a capacidade dela de criar vários círculos mágicos de fórmulas cabalísticas em apenas poucos minutos, era incrível. Ele ficou maravilhado com o poder dela e a postura dela na luta, sendo altiva e poderosa, assim como autoritária.

Ele memorizou cada minuto da luta dela, enquanto sentia que o seu coração batia fortemente pela bela Valquíria próxima dele.

Desde aquele dia, sempre penso em procura-la, mas, estava incerto se devia, pois, não sabia se os seus sentimentos seriam correspondidos, até porque era viúvo e ele não se achava lindo ou charmoso, pois, acreditava que uma beldade daquelas, preferiria um homem belo e charmoso.

Ele fica perdido em contemplação da bela donzela em seus braços, até que percebe que ela se sujou de vômito e colocando-a delicadamente em cima de sua cama, ele chama uma Anja caída e pede a mesma para banhá-la, falando que iria comprar uma camisola bem comportada e que ela iria trocá-la, sendo que poderia pedir ajuda a outra Caída e esta concorda, chamando uma colega, para depois cuidarem da Valquíria adormecida.

Baraquiel some por um círculo mágico e volta, após algum tempo, com uma sacola de roupas e alguns doces em outra sacola, pois, ela somente acordaria no dia seguinte e queria preparar um café especialmente para a bela donzela adormecida.

As Caídas ainda estavam banhando ela, quando ele chama uma delas que pega a sacola com roupas, com ele pedindo para trocá-la e deitá-la na cama de hóspedes no quarto próximo ao seu.

Então, vai para a cozinha, comer um pedaço de um bolo que comprou em uma padaria e ao chegar ao quarto de hóspedes, alguns minutos depois, ela já estava devidamente trocada com uma camisola grossa que impossibilitava ver o corpo dela, sendo que ele as dispensa, mas, não sem antes dar alguns doces para as Caídas que sorriem.

Após elas saírem, ele cobre a Valquíria, cuidadosamente e ia sair, quando muda de ideia e decide deitar em cima das cobertas dela, para olhar a beldade dormindo, enquanto reunia as suas forças, para tentar se confessar a ela, embora temesse uma rejeição.

Longe dali, na mansão de Issei, Koneko não conseguia dormir e revirava na cama.

Após a punição de Issei, juntamente com as acusações dele quando chegou de sua jornada, vieram com mais força e ela forçava a sua memória para aquele dia fatídico e agora se lembrava, mais nitidamente, de cabelos ruivos em um corredor e que o odor era semelhante ao de Rias, conforme se recordava do cheiro que sentia próximo do mestre delas. Ao fazer isso, se recorda da irmã falar que "precisava protegê-la" e depois, a mesma matando o mestre deles.

Ela se levanta suando frio, sendo que antes, nunca havia se lembrado da fala da irmã e de mais detalhes daquele dia.

Então, se levantou, decidindo ir ao quarto de Issei.

Porém, se recordou que havia selos e ao pensar melhor, decide procurar as outras.

Após ir ao quarto de cada uma delas, ela descobriu que não estavam nos quartos ou que dormiam a sono alto e não tinha coragem de acordá-las.

De volta ao seu quarto, se troca e usa um círculo mágico de transporte para ir até o quarto de Yuuto, que morava na mansão de Issei, que após mudar, ofereceu um dos quartos a ele que aceitou.

Afinal, não era mais um pervertido que queria um harém em sua mansão. As garotas eram suas irmãs e Kiba era o seu amigo.

Além disso, Issei havia retirado a proibição de que o seu pai só podia frequentar o banheiro no andar de baixo. Agora, o seu pai tinha liberdade para usar o banheiro que ele desejasse. Antes, somente a sua mãe podia fazer isso.

No passado, antes da mudança de Issei, conforme Kiba olhava no palácio do mesmo, de fato, a mansão parecia um território animal, onde Issei era o alfa e seu pai, o beta que devia manter, distância de seus territórios que envolvia as fêmeas do bando, somente sendo permitido a ele acesso a fêmea que era esposa dele e mãe de Issei.

Era inevitável no passado, Yuuto não fazer tal associação, ainda mais, frente ao fato de que a presença do pai era o único homem tolerado na casa, além de Issei e que era permitido na enorme mansão, sendo que ele somente podia frequentar a mansão sobre regras e uma delas era que somente podia usar o banheiro do primeiro andar. Os outros eram proibidos para ele.

Kiba havia se mudado para a mansão naquele dia e confessava que ainda precisava aprender como andar pela moradia que era imensa.

Antes, ele morava em um apartamento que era de uma de suas clientes femininas que era uma empresária rica e bem sucedida.

Era um quarto simples a pedido dele que não pediu maiores luxos, para não abusar da bondade dela. Suas clientes também faziam questão de pagar de forma extra, apenas para ele, fora o usual pagamento que davam e que sabiam que ia todo para a mestra dele.

Naquele instante, Kiba estava sentado em uma cadeira em frente a escrivaninha, pensativo, quando sente uma magia de transporte no recinto.

Rapidamente, sendo que usava um pijama, ele invoca a sua espada, sacro demoníaca, preparando-se para reagir ao primeiro sinal de perigo.

Então, Koneko surge pelo selo mágico e ele guarda a espada, sacro demoníaca, sendo que se aproxima e pergunta:

\- Aconteceu algo?

Kiba fica preocupado, pois, ela não era de demonstrar tantas emoções, sendo mais introspectiva. Mas, naquele momento, ela estava nervosa, sendo visível o fato que esfregava as mãos uma na outra na frente do corpo, enquanto parecia incerta.

Sorrindo, ele pergunta:

\- Quero tomar um leite. Quer me acompanhar? Eu ganhei uma caixa de biscoitos norueguês de uma cliente. Quer dividir comigo? Eles ficam gostosos ao serem molhados no leite. São biscoitos importados. Eu sempre ganho doces e outros itens das minhas clientes.

Ele fala, pegando uma bela caixa de biscoitos de um armário, sendo que estava em uma bela embalagem.

Koneko sente o cheiro, farejando o ar e consente, seguindo Kiba pelos corredores, com eles usando um dos elevadores, até que chegam à cozinha imensa, com o guerreiro pegando copos e servindo o leite para eles, para depois pegar uma bandeja e colocar os biscoitos arrumados, com a nekomata admirada ao ver o quanto ele fazia naturalmente as coisas de cozinha, como se fosse uma segunda natureza.

\- Incrível.

\- Obrigado pelo elogio. Minhas clientes são todas mulheres que cansadas das suas funções do dia a dia, me chamam para cozinhar especialmente para elas. Também preparo doces e salgados diversos, além de fazer companhia a elas. Ás vezes, elas me chamam apenas para tomar um chá com elas ou então, para frequentar um restaurante da escolha delas, atuando como companhia. Fazer tais coisas se tornou uma segunda natureza.

Então, ele coloca a bandeja lindamente ornamentada na frente dela e fala:

\- Prove. É uma delícia.

\- Mas, deram a você. – Koneko fala timidamente.

\- Acredite imouto. Eles sempre me dão coisas. Caixas de doces, eu tenho aos montes. Eu gosto de doces, mas, nem tanto. Além disso, é bom eu ter companhia para comer. Normalmente como sozinho. Amanhã vou ofertar os meus doces para um chá da tarde, com todos.

A youkai prova o biscoito molhado no leite e fica maravilhada, comendo entusiasmante, comentando:

\- É uma delícia.

\- Eu não disse? – ele começa a comer, se servindo calmamente.

Após vários minutos, Koneko fala, timidamente:

\- Eu não estava conseguindo dormir.

\- Fala do que aconteceu mais cedo? Está com medo daquela vaca ruiva?

\- Sim. E se ela me punir também? – ela pergunta tremendo levemente.

Kiba fala gentilmente:

\- Eu não vou permitir que nenhum dos meus amigos sofra. Ainda mais a minha imouto-chan. Ofereço-me no seu lugar e se precisar, irei deixar a bastarda mais furiosa comigo, para descarregar a sua ira em mim.

\- E se ela descarregar em mim?

\- Eu vou decepar a cabeça daquela vagabunda e que se danem as leis do Submundo. Não me importo de for um crime punido com a morte, a execução do dono nas mãos do seu escravo. Se ela morrer, as Evil peaces saíram dos nossos corpos. Você e os outros serão livres.

\- Mas, você será...

\- Não vou ser derrotado, sem lutar. Matarei quantos akumas eu conseguir.

Ao imaginá-lo sendo caçado e consequentemente, morto, ela fica desesperada e mesmo tentando manter sua usual introspecção, seu rosto demonstra a gama de emoções que ela sentia naquele instante e seu corpo se move até Kiba, o abraçando, sendo que fala:

\- Não quero perder nenhum amigo.

\- Não fique triste, por favor. – ele fala gentilmente.

\- Mas... mas...

Então, ele a abraça e afaga a cabeça dela, gentilmente, enquanto sentia as lágrimas peroladas de Koneko em seu pijama, sendo que as orelhas e cauda aparecem.

Então, após ele afagar fraternalmente a cabeça dela, pois, a via como uma imouto, ela se acalma, com eles terminando de comer os biscoitos e tomar o leite, para depois ele lavar tudo e guardar, sendo feito de maneira rápida, surpreendendo Koneko, pois, ele se movia facilmente pela cozinha.

Ele a acompanha até o seu quarto e a deixa ali, afagando a cabeça dela, para depois ir até o andar onde era o seu quarto.

Dentro do mesmo, ele vai até o quarto de banho para escovar os dentes e ao voltar para o quarto para dormir, conseguindo após alguns minutos, sendo que ainda se preocupava pelo fato de que havia uma punição brutal usando a Evil Peace no corpo deles.

No quarto de Koneko, a mesma estava dormindo, abraçada ao seu travesseiro e tinha um rosto sereno enquanto sorria, sendo que volta e meia, esfregava a cabeça em seu travesseiro, conforme murmurava:

\- Obrigada, onii-chan. – ela fica feliz, sendo que o via como um irmão mais velho e que era sempre gentil com ela.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, na casa de Baraquiel, Rossweisse acorda e acha estranho o local em que está, até que a porta abre, com ela se cobrindo até o pescoço, sendo que avista o Anjo Caído entrando com uma bandeja com doces, pães, geleia e leite, assim como café e deposita a bandeja ao lado da cama, sentando na beirada.

\- Onde eu estou?

\- Na minha casa. A encontrei bêbada ontem. Fiz uma bebida que corta os efeitos do álcool. O problema dela é que em algumas pessoas dão sono e você dormiu.

\- Eu não estava com essa roupa! Você me viu nua, também! Agora não posso me casar! Minha prima mais nova do que eu já casou e estou encalhada! – nisso, ela começa a chorar, deixando o Caído consternado.

\- Eu pedi para algumas Caídas trocarem você, assim como dar um banho em você, pois, se sujou de vômito. Elas a trocaram também. Garanto que não vi o seu corpo nu.

Ela para de chorar e olha para ele com o rosto úmido e os orbes lacrimosos:

\- É verdade?

\- Sim. Posso ser Caído, mas, tenho os meus princípios. Nunca abusaria de uma mulher. Não sou pervertido a esse ponto.

\- Muito obrigada e desculpe.

\- Tudo bem. Você é nórdica. É uma estrangeira. Acho que é normal agir assim. – ele fala sorrindo – Ah! Eu mesmo preparei isso para você. Imaginei que estaria com fome.

Nisso, o estômago dela ronca e ela aceita, sendo que a sua mão relou na dele, fazendo-a corar, enquanto observava o Caído a sua frente. O corpo dele era belo e o porte era bem atlético, sendo que em seus olhos havia gentileza, embora fossem tristes. A voz dele lhe dava calafrios e quando ele se aproximou para destampar o chá e falar qual chá era a Valquíria sentiu calafrios de prazer.

Confessava que não conseguia deixar de olha-lo, sendo que em Quioto, como era responsável por uma classe inteira, não se permitiu olhar as coisas a sua volta e olhar atentamente as pessoas. Quando houve o incidente com Loki e posteriormente com Asaka, ela não teve tempo hábil de observar com exatidão todos a sua volta, senão fossem alunos.

Então, as mãos de ambos relam um no outro e eles erguem o rosto, olhando um para outro, enquanto coravam, com a Valquíria sentindo que o seu coração batia acelerado e que a presença dele mexia demais com ela, sendo o mesmo para Baraquiel.


	8. Como traumatizar um Fênix Estilo Hyoudou

**Capítulo 8 - Como Traumatizar um Fênix no Estilo Hyoudou!**

Capítulo 8: Como Traumatizar um Fênix no Estilo Hyoudou!

Issei finalmente havia saído da enfermaria mas ainda assim Yukihana insistia que ele se apoiasse nela. O velho Issei teria se aproveitado para encostar o braço "acidentalmente" em seus seios. O novo por outro lado estava mais interessado no medalhão dourado no pescoço dela, que estava reagindo a sua presença.

Novamente. Ophis estava pensativa enquanto se lembrava do Half Dragon de Fogo que era companheiro de sua irmã séculos atrás. Havia sido ele quem havia forjado aquele medalhão com uma de suas escamas.

Havia demorado uma década para ele forjar aquilo e a Dragoa da Justiça havia amado o presente. Algum tempo mais tarde Yukihana havia descoberto que podia checar o status de seu amado com o medalhão. Se ele estivesse quente significava que seu amado estava bem, se estivesse morno significava que ele estava ferido e frio...

A deusa dragão sacudiu a cabeça parando de pensar naquilo sabendo que era apenas uma teoria boba. Bem de qualquer forma ela então prestou atenção no assunto que eles estavam conversando. Era sobre a batalha contra Loki.

Issei (sem graça): E então foi quando essa tal de Chichigami me ajudou.

De repente céu escureceu, flores murcharam, passáros caíram do céu e o mais assustador de tudo... Rias sentiu vontade de pedir perdão a todos. É coisas assustadoras aconteceram mas não foi nada comparado a face assassina de Yukihana.

Ophis se escondeu atrás de Issei aterrorizada e ficou mais assustada ainda quando ouviu o que o Sekiryuutei disse, naquela situação. O dragão akuma disse com um olhar de admiração:

"Yukihana-chan é tão fofa..."

Naquele momento Ophis percebeu que de fato o amor é mesmo cego. A Dragoa da Justiça olhou para Issei com um sorriso psicótico o que fez Issei perceber, que ele começou a amá-la ainda mais. Ela se aproximou do moreno e pôs as mãos nos ombros dele de uma forma que era claramente ameaçadora.

Yukihana (com voz excessivamente doce): O que você disse Issei-kun? Ou melhor dizendo qual era o nome da pessoa que te ajudou?

Issei (sem noção do perigo que corria): Chichigami.

Yukihana (rosna): Aquela maldita vadia! (larga Issei)

Ophis: Quem é Chichigami?

Yukihana: É uma deusa insignificante da luxúria que de século em século escolhe uma pobre alma para ser um fetichista supremo por seios! (Issei pisca antes de arregalar os olhos)

Issei: Isso significa que eu era um pervertido ao extremo por causa dela?

Yukihana: Se ela não existisse talvez você nem fosse pervertido para início de conversa. (rosnando) Quando eu encontrá-la...

Issei (para Ophis): O que ela fez para irritar a Yukihana-chan tanto?

Ophis: Ela deu em cima do antigo companheiro dela diversas vezes. (olha para o medalhão de Yukihana novamente enquanto a mesma planeja sua vingança) Hum...

Foi nesse momento que o celular de Issei tocou fazendo-o atender a ligação curioso. A pessoa do outro lado da linha era ninguém menos que Ravel Phenex.

Issei: Olá Ravel-chan. O que houve?

Ravel: Olá Issei-sama! Eu gostaria de pedir um favor a você e a Yukihana-sama.

Yukihana fica curiosa e ergue suas orelhas para ouvir também. Ophis piscou ao ver que de repente os dois dragões tinham sorrisos malignos em suas faces fazendo-a suar. Dentro da Boosted Gear os ocupantes dela estavam suando também.

Ddraig: Isso pode parecer loucura mas eu ainda prefiro ele assustador do que pervertido! (Elsha e Belzard acenam)

Francamente eu acho que a Yukihana concorda com esses hábitos dela e...

Yukihana (sorri "calmamente"): É melhor você ter cuidado com o que escreve Red-san. Ou nem a Quarta Parede vai te proteger de mim.

No mundo real Red Dragon Emperor congelou antes de voltar a escrever a fic. De volta a Dimensão DxD a Dragoa da Justiça sorriu para o Sekiryuutei e a Deusa Dragão do Infinito antes deles usarem um círculo mágico para ir, a mansão dos Phenex. Lá eles encontraram Ravel junto de um homem e uma mulher na frente da casa.

De início Issei pensou que o homem era Raiser mas notou que ele possuía uma aura mais poderosa e cheia de honra. Ele também possuía uma aparência um pouco mais velha. Ao lado dele estava uma morena, de olhos castanhos, usando um vestido branco e rosa além de um chapéu branco na cabeça.

Issei (curioso): Ravel-chan quem são esses dois?

Ravel: São meu irmão mais velho, e herdeiro do Clã Fhenex, Ruval e sua esposa Cana.

Ruval: Olá Issei Hyoudou-san, Yukihana-sama e Ophis-sama. (Cana acena ao seu lado) Como vocês sabem chamamos vocês aqui para... Ajudar o meu irmão.

Ophis: Ele está tão ruim assim?

Cana (divertida): Bem...

Flash Back On:

Raiser estava gritando como uma menininha (me perdoem leitoras) e defecando nas calças quando teve a visão aterrorizante de um dragão... De pelúcia. Ele estava desesperado e gritava para suas escravas tirarem o brinquedo de perto dele.

Elas porém estavam vendo aquilo como um excelente oportunidade para se vingarem e portanto, não fizeram nada. Ravel simplesmente tirou uma foto antes de postar na Akuma Net. Infelizmente seus pais exigiram que ela arrumasse um jeito de curá-lo.

Ela prometeu fazer isso logo que possível... Assim que Ruval e Cana vissem a situação pessoalmente é claro.

Flash Back Off:

Depois que Cana terminou o seu relato todos estavam rindo sem parar de quão patética a situação era. Mesmo Ophis perdeu seu usual olhar vazio rindo.

Issei: Eu gostaria de ter visto isso!

Ravel sorriu para o Sekiryuutei antes de pegar um celular e mostrar o arquivo de vídeo. Ele só começou a rir ainda mais antes de finalmente se acalmar. Eles então entraram na mansão e foram para o quarto do Phenex covarde.

Sem a menor pena Issei entrou e teve de conter uma risada ao ver Raiser escondido debaixo das cobertas. O nível de "patético" era mais de 8.000.

Issei: Olá Raiser!

Raiser: Se-Sekiryuutei! (pega mais cobertas tentando se proteger) O que está fazendo aqui?

Issei: Seus pais me pediram para te ajudar a recuperar sua coragem.

Ravel: Você é um Phenex ou um Yakitori?

Ophis: Creio que o último mais risadas.

Depois disso Raiser estava vestido num terno vermelho com uma aura flamejante furioso por estar sendo arrastado por Issei.

Ruval: O que planeja fazer com ele Issei-san?

Issei: Bem o Tannin-sama me disse que eu podia ir na área de treinamento dele quando quisesse portanto eu, Yukihana-chan e Ophis-chan vamos para lá. Com tantos dragões lá Raiser só terá duas escolhas. Ou se torna um verdadeiro guerreiro ou vive como um Yakitori para o resto da vida.

Cana: Tenho a impressão que o último é o mais provável de ocorrer.

Ninguém discordou dela e então Issei abriu suas asas e alçou vôo segurando Raiser pela gola de sua camisa, enquanto o mesmo gritava em desespero ao ver Yukihana e Ophis em suas formas draconianas. Issei revirou os olhos enquanto olhava para Raiser com um bufo. Ele não podia ver que sua amada e a imouto deles só haviam ficado mais fofas?

Quando eles chegaram ao território dos dragões se surpreenderam ao encontrar Xenovia lá com Tannin. Yukihana sorriu ao ver o quão próximos eles estavam. Issei e ela então começaram a "treinar" Raiser.

E a treinar queremos dizer que eles o espancaram, quebraram seus ossos, fizeram tortura psicológica, o torraram com fogo draconiano de Issei e o congelaram com a neve sagrada de Yukihana. Dois dias mais tarde e então os irmãos e cunhada de Raiser fizeram uma visita para ver seu estado lamentável. Ravel estava gravando os eventos com uma câmera enquanto Raiser fugia de um dragão de gelo gritando desesperado.

Yukihana: Você não está usando vestido desta vez Cana-san.

De fato Cana não estava usando o vestido e o chapéu de antes mas sim uma camisa azul, jaquela marrom, calças de mesma cor e tênis. A morena sorriu para a Dragoa da Justiça.

Cana: Quando me encontro com nobres como os doadores de esperma e óvulos de Ruval-kun e Ravel-chan eu uso aquelas roupas. Mas quando estou entre amigos eu me visto normalmente.

Issei: Entendo.

Ophis: Além de ver o seu irmão Yakitori o que vieram fazer aqui?

Ravel (sorri): Viemos convidar você e Yukihana-sama para vir numa fonte termal!

Sem eles perceberem Raiser caiu próximo dali e começou a prestar atenção na conversa. Yukihana e Ophis concordaram enquanto Issei ficaria "cuidando" de Raiser. O moreno ficou um pouco triste de ficar longe de sua amada mas ela prometeu uma recompensa a ele quando retornasse.

Mais tarde Issei estava prestes a dormir na caverna que ele estava quando notou que Raiser estava em silêncio. Curioso ele foi até o saco de dormir do mesmo e arregalou os olhos ao ver que era um boneco. Ele então saiu da caverna voando pelo céu irritado tendo uma idéia para onde Raiser estava indo.

Issei (furioso): Aquele bastardo quer espiar Yukihana-chan, Ophis-imoutochan, Ravel-chan e Cana-san nuas! Ele não tem respeito nem pela própria irmã e cunhada?

Ddraig: Eu não sei se você esqueceu parceiro mas a Ravel-chan é escrava dele.

A fúria de Issei aumentou ao lembrar desse decisivo fato. Em menos de cinco minutos de vôo Issei podia ver Raiser voando em direção as fontes termais. De mau humor Issei disparou um Dragon Shot que o fez colidir nas montanhas.

Raiser ficou pálido ao ver Issei ali com a face furiosa.

Issei: O que está pensando em fazer Yakitori?

Raiser: É dever de uma cavalheiro como eu espiar mulheres nas fontes termais!

Cri, cri, cri...

Issei: BASTARDO!

Fontes Termais:

Além de Yukihana e Ophis as outras meninas da realeza de Rias, Sona, as suas servas, Irina e Serafall também estavam lá. Serafall estava um pouco triste por não estar perto de Goku enquanto. Elas estavam curtindo uma sessão de relaxamento e conversando quando ouviram gritos de dor e desespero.

Curiosas todas se secaram para em seguida por roupas e ir ver o que era que estava ocorrendo. Elas ficaram surpreendidas ao ver Issei espancando Raiser.

Xenovia: Issei o que aconteceu?

Issei (para de espancar Raiser): Esse bastardo fugiu da área de treinamento e estava planejando espiar vocês!

As mulheres arregalaram os olhos antes de mandarem olhares assassinos para Raiser. Yukihana pôs um selo em Irina para ela poder torturar Raiser o quanto quisesse sem cair, o que também bloqueava a capacidade da morena de usar seus poderes sagrados, era como uma versão portátil da maçaneta para fazer amor dos anjos. Todas elas então começaram a surrar o Yakitori sem dó ou piedade fazendo a surra de Issei, carinho em comparação.

Uma semana mais tarde Raiser estava de volta a mansão de seus pais. A boa notícia era que os dragões não lhe traziam mas tanto terror. A má notícia era que ele tinha ainda mais medo de mulheres.

É ele havia ficado ainda pior após a "ajuda" de Issei e Yukihana...

Yukihana e Issei: Está reclamando?

Eu? Claro que não!

Issei (olha para os pais de Raiser): Agora eu quero o pagamento por ajudar seu filho.

Patriarca Phenex (irritado): Como ousa pedir pagamento? Agora meu filho está traumatizado com mulheres!

Issei: Isso não é problema meu. Vocês não disseram nada sobre substituir um trauma por outro.

Matriarca Phenex: O que você quer?

Issei: Quero toda a realeza de Raiser. E isso inclui Ravel-chan.

Yukihana (pensando): Ele não me falou sobre isso... O que planeja fazer Issei-kun?

Patriarca: Mas... Mas... Nós combinamos entregá-la a um nobre.

No fundo Ruval rosnou ao pensar que sua irmã poderia ficar presa a um casamento arranjado. Ele e Cana haviam sido obrigados a se casar quando eram mais jovens mas eles eram amigos antes e depois isso se tornou amor, conforme ficaram mais velhos. Ele sabia que sua irmã ter a sorte que ele teve era zero.

Issei: Eu cumpri com o combinado. Raiser não tem mais tanto medo de dragões. (ameaça) Se vocês não me pagarem irei levar isso ao Sirzechs-sama.

Matriarca (contragosto): Raiser entregue a sua nobreza a ele.

Mais rápido do que todos podiam piscar Raiser apertou as mãos de Issei passando a propriedade de sua nobreza ao Sekiryuutei. Em seguida ele saiu correndo desesperado.

Issei: Eu vou precisar lavar as mãos.

Mundo Humano:

Ravel: Por que nos trouxe para cá Issei-sama?

Issei levantou as mãos retirando as Evil Pieces dos corpos das meninas antes de transferir energia a elas para que não morressem. Todas elas se tornaram humanas, com exceção de Ravel, antes de chorarem de felicidade por estarem livres da escravidão. Ravel chorou alegre antes de abraçar Issei que abraçou de volta.


	9. A fúria de Yukihana

**Notas do Autor**

Rias fica surpresa, quando...

Issei e Yukihana ficam surpresos quando...

Vali e os seus amigos, decidem...

Yukihana fica furiosa, quando...

 **Capítulo 9 - A fúria de Yukihana**

No Clube de Ocultismo, Rias se encontrava sozinha, sentada na poltrona confortável atrás de sua mesa, enquanto bufava, evitando olhar para a sua pele que exibia marcas de queimaduras, algo que a revoltou.

Afinal, a neve purificadora de Yukihana havia feito um estrago na ruiva, que desde então, havia tentado vários métodos para sumir com as marcas de queimadura, pois, considerava um crime ver a pele perfeita dela, ser danificada com tais marcas. Ela nem podia mais se olhar no espelho.

\- Rias Gremory, certo?

Uma voz a surpreende e antes que pudesse reagir, um vulto surge a sua frente.

\- Quem é você?

\- Me chamo Kagome Higurashi.

Rias estreita os olhos e depois fica em posição de guarda, falando:

\- É uma miko.

\- Sim. Se bem que eu sou, na verdade, uma kuro miko.

Nisso, ela tira o capuz, revelando cabelos ônix e olhos castanhos. Ao abrir, parcialmente, a espécie de capa que usava, revelou roupas de sacerdotisa, só que na cor negra.

A ruiva arqueia o cenho e fala:

\- Se fosse para me purificar ou tentar me purificar, já teria feito algo.

\- Sou enviada de Demingra-sama. Já ouviu falar da teoria do multiverso?

\- Sim. Temos, inclusive, a fissura dimensional e já tivemos uma Chichi-gami, que era de outro universo.

\- O meu mestre dará o universo que subjugar para aqueles que lhe servirem. Inclusive, qualquer desejo será realidade. Ele pode conceder isso. Inclusive, ele já tem os seus aliados.

A ruiva encosta na mesa e fala, sorrindo:

\- Isso soa como sendo bem interessante. Ele poderá transformar seres em escravos? Assim, para eu ter alguns seres como meus escravos?

\- Claro. Além disso, você poderá ser uma das Deusas desse universo, se assim desejar, após Demingra subjugar o seu universo. O que desejar, se tornará realidade. Eu o sirvo, pois, ele prometeu realizar os meus sonhos. Principalmente em relação a um hanyou sarnento chamado Inuyasha, que desejo como escravo. Claro que há outros sonhos que quero realizar.

\- Isso parece muito bom. Confesso que me agradaria estar no topo.

\- Podemos contar com a sua ajuda?

\- Claro.

\- Ótimo. Irei mostrar os outros que aceitaram ajudar os planos de Demingra-sama.

Nisso, Rias reconhece, de imediato, um dos círculos mágicos de transporte, pois, tinha o emblema Gremory e por ele surgem os seus pais, a surpreendendo. O outro circulo mágico que surgiu tinha o emblema dos Phenix e por ele surge o Lorde e a Lady Phenix. Surge um terceiro círculo mágico que ela identifica como sendo do Lucífer original e por ele surge Rivezim.

\- Rivezim Lúcifer. – a ruiva fala.

\- Rias Gremory... Estou satisfeito em ver que assim como os seus pais, tem visão.

\- Eu disse, Rivezim. Nossa filha não é como o bastardo do Sirzechs. – Zeoticus fala.

\- Ainda não acredito que aquele bastardo deu um jeito de tirar o filho dele de minha influência. Além disso, não posso mais humilhar a bastarda da Grayfia, pois, ela não fica mais na mansão!

Venelana estava irada, pois, com a desculpa de Millicas ter mais contato com outras culturas e ampliar a sua mente, ainda mais com o novo pacto entre as facções, o enviou ao mundo humano, mais precisamente para a mansão de Issei, junto do Knight de Sirzechs, Souji Okita, como guarda-costas e o mesmo frequentaria a escola junto de Shirone e Ravel. Souji usaria magia para assumir a forma de um garoto que aparentasse a mesma idade de Millicas e dos outros, para frequentar as aulas junto deles.

Além disso, para que o seu estudo sobre famílias, cultura, história e tradições akumas não ficasse defasado e pelo fato de que Venelana, não podia se ausentar da mansão, pois, o harém de seu marido era imenso, ele havia "ordenado" a Grayfia para cuidar da educação de Milicas e assim ela o fez, sendo que ela também gerenciaria as empregadas que trabalhavam na mansão de Issei, pois, algumas foram transferidas da mansão de Sirzechs para a mansão Hyoudou, pois, o seu filho moraria lá, durante o período letivo.

Portanto, para cumprir com as "ordens" dadas por Sirzechs, Grayfia precisou se mudar para a mansão Hyoudou, pelo menos durante a semana até sábado e domingo sim e domingo não, pois, as escolas japonesas tinham aulas de segunda a sábado e alternado no domingo.

Para piorar a situação para Zeoticus e Venelana, ao ver deles, nos domingos que não tinham aula, Sirzechs mandava Millicas com a sua realeza, inclusive Grayfia, para algum parque de diversões, pois, o filho dele ainda era criança e merecia se divertir como uma criança.

O casal percebeu que era um plano para impedir que Grayfia e Milicas estivessem sobre o julgo deles, limitando ao máximo a permanência do menino sobre a influência deles.

Inclusive, nos domingos que era a folga de Grayfia, eram os únicos dias que eles ficavam na mansão Gremory e como no dia de folga dela, ela se tornava esposa de um Yondai Maou, não podiam humilha-la e não havia motivo para Millicas ficar com os avós.

Zeoticus e Venelana nada puderam fazer, pois, Sirzechs era o pai de Millicas e um Yondai Maou. Mesmo o Conselho de akumas antigos usando Grayfia para mandar nele e influenciá-lo, estavam de "mãos atadas", pois, ele falou em público a Grayfia como se fosse uma ordem e os conselheiros nada podiam fazer, pois, como serva e escrava, ela tinha que obedecer as ordens de seu dono.

Claro que sabiam que no fundo era um plano de Sirzechs, para permitir que Millicas e Grayfia pudessem ter mais vezes uma relação de filho e de mãe, já que antes, somente era permitida tal relação nas folgas de Grayfia, sendo que nos demais dias, ela precisava tratar Millicas como jovem mestre e ser servil a ele.

O que os deixava ainda mais irados, era que Sirzechs havia sido esperto ao fazer de tal forma, que eles não podiam dizer não. Ele havia sido esperto ao dar em forma de ordem.

Rias sabia o quanto os seus pais se revoltaram com o plano bem elaborado do Yondai Maou e ela também havia ficado irada, pois, tal como os pais dela, eles adoravam humilhar Grayfia, quando Sirzechs não via e por ela ser uma serva dos Gremory, além de escrava e Queen, nada podia fazer e não podia reclamar. A função de uma serva de uma família era servir e ficar calada. Os superiores sempre estariam certos e ela, uma inferior, errada.

Então, surge um quarto círculo mágico e ela reconhece como tendo o emblema de uma das famílias antigas que lideravam o Conselho de akumas e por ela, surge o líder do Conselho que fala, sorrindo:

\- Vejo que temos mais uma Gremory com visão.

\- Nós lamentamos Conselheiro, que o bastardo do Sirzechs tenha conseguido enganar vocês. – Zeoticus fala pesaroso.

O velho suspira e depois fala:

\- De fato, foi algo bem irritante. Sinto que a nossa influência, minha e do Conselho, caiu consideravelmente com essa manobra. Nós estamos de mãos atadas. Ela é uma inferior, uma serva e escrava. Ele deu ordens a ela e ela tem que cumprir as ordens. Não podemos fazer nada quanto ao fato dela ter se mudado para o mundo humano para cumprir as ordens dadas pelo seu dono.

\- Nós também perdemos a nossa diversão. – Venelana fala, amargurada – Nós adorávamos humilhar aquele animal inferior da Grayfia. Era muito divertido.

\- Todos nós perdemos, de certa forma. – o velho akuma fala.

\- Bem, o que importa é que em breve poderemos transformar o Submundo no que desejamos, além de acabarmos com as outras facções. Estou ansioso para ver a face de horror dos anjos e dos anjos caídos, quando derrubarmos todos eles, além de destruímos as outras facções, tornando os seus membros, nossos escravos. E quanto aos Deuses? Se bem, que esses vão ser presas de outros Deuses que apoiam Demingra-sama. – Lorde Phenix fala, satisfeito.

\- Então temos Deuses também, conosco? – Rias pergunta surpresa.

\- Sim. Quando fundei nas sombras, a Brigada do Caos, sobre ordens de Demingra-sama, sabia que precisaríamos de Deuses. Por isso, tratei de contatar aqueles que tinham algum interesse e fizermos acordos. – Rivezim fala sorrindo malignamente – E acredite, consegui mais alguns, há alguns dias atrás. A Brigada do Caos também está desenvolvendo outros projetos.

\- E quanto ao seu neto, Vali Lucifer? Ele anda bisbilhotando demais, junto dos outros, pelo que ouvi falar. – Lady Phenix fala.

\- Bem, por enquanto, vamos deixar ele e seus "amiguinhos" quietos. Pelo menos, até termos a base do nosso plano, "sólida", por assim dizer. Depois, vamos fazer uma pequena "caçada". – Rivezim fala o final com um sorriso maligno, sendo compartilhado por todos.

Kagome entrega itens que Demingra fez para eles e depois se retira do local, abrindo um portal e desaparecendo por ele.

Todos conversam mais um pouco, para depois voltarem as suas respectivas mansões, enquanto que Rias no Clube de Ocultismo sorria malignamente ao pensar nos seus sonhos se tornando realidade.

Naquele instante, em um dos quartos secretos da mansão Hyoudou, Millicas estava com a cabeça apoiada no colo de sua mãe que acarinhava maternalmente a sua cabeça, enquanto ele contava o seu dia na escola, sendo que parecia que ele sempre fazia isso.

A verdade era que pela primeira vez, sem ser nas folgas da mãe, eles podiam agir como mãe e filho e não serva e jovem mestre. A sua mãe podia olhar nos seus olhos e abraça-lo como um mãe faria, assim como podia confortá-lo. Millicas nunca havia sido tão feliz. Na mansão do Hyoudou, ele e Grayfia, podiam ter momentos mãe e filho, algo que na Mansão Gremory, só era permitido nas folgas de Grayfia e que eram poucas.

\- Então, a Shirone-chan foi até o quadro e resolveu corretamente a questão. A Shirone-chan também deu um belo salto sobre o cavalo na aula de educação física e fez de modo que não levantou quaisquer suspeitas. Ah! Já contei de quando a Shirone-chan conseguiu pegar a bola de forma bela e elegante, a rebatendo ao time adversário na aula de vôlei? Ela estava linda e...

Ele cora intensamente ao perceber que havia falado demais e ao olhar para a sua mãe, vê um sorriso maternal, com Grayfia falando:

\- Eu percebi que você está apaixonado pela Shirone-chan – o filho cora ainda mais intensamente - Pelo visto, ela está renegando o nome Koneko dado por Rias, o que é normal. O nome dela é Shirone-chan e não Koneko-chan. Ela é uma menina meiga e encantadora. Infelizmente, certas circunstâncias a fizeram ficar introspectiva. O seu pai salvou Shirone-chan, a colocando sobre a sua responsabilidade.

\- Foi tudo culpa daquele dono bastardo dela! – Millicas exclama indignado.

\- Por isso, pediu ao seu pai, para que ele liderasse uma investigação sobre aquele akuma perverso que fazia experiências em seus escravos, conforme Shirone falou?

Ele cora e depois fala:

\- Shirone-chan está sempre preocupada com Kuroka-san. Sabe que a cabeça da irmã mais velha está a prêmio. Ela me revelou o quanto estava preocupada e acabou contando a verdade sobre o que aconteceu. Além do fato de querer ver Shirone-chan feliz e sem preocupação, eu não suporto ver injustiça. Tratam aquele infeliz como se tivesse sido um santo morto por um monstro chamado Kuroka. Não suporto ver tal injustiça e não poder fazer nada. Sou muito novo para liderar uma investigação. Tou-san é um Yondai Maou. Tem mais influência para abrir uma investigação e tem amigos poderosos que podem ajuda-lo.

Nisso, ele olha para a mãe que está chorando e ele fica preocupado, perguntando:

\- Está tudo bem, kaa-chan?

Grayfia seca as lágrimas com o dorso da mão e fala, sorrindo:

\- Estou emocionada e aliviada ao ver que Venelana não o corrompeu. Você é igual ao seu pai, sabia?

Millicas fica aliviado e fala sorrindo:

\- Também tenho o seu coração, kaa-chan.

Ela o abraça e depois beija maternalmente a testa dele, falando:

\- A cada dia, ficamos mais orgulhosos de você. Eu e o seu pai. Mas, saiba que sempre sentimos orgulho de você, desde que nasceu.

Então, sorrindo, ele volta a contar outros acontecimentos, até que chega o momento dele dormir e após dar um beijo de boa noite na sua mãe, Millicas adormece, com a mãe afofando as cobertas dele, enquanto ele adormecia, para depois sair do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

No dia seguinte, longe dali, era domingo e naquele domingo eles não teriam aula. Ela, seu filho e os demais membros da realeza de Sirzechs, que não eram feras mitológicas, iriam a um parque de diversões junto de Shirone e de Ravel.

Issei estava nas terras de sua namorada, na sua forma verdadeira e treinava resistência contra o elemento sagrado, simulando o treino que Vali teve, desde criança, em que Azazel usava seus poderes sagrados contra ele, para que Vali criasse resistência à armas sagradas, mesmo sendo meio akuma, fornecendo assim um fator surpresa aos seus oponentes que usassem itens sagrados nele.

Naquele instante, estava aplicando o método de concentrar sua energia maligna nos pontos em que a neve sagrada fazia contato.

Segundo o que compreendeu da explicação de Ddraig e Yukihana, aquilo nada mais era do que uma "queda de braço". Ou seja, uma disputa entre seu poder demoníaco dracônico contra o poder sagrado dracônico de Yukihana. Ambos os poderes dracônicos se anulavam e restava a sua energia demoníaca contra a sagrada. Ele só precisava sobrepujar o poder sagrado e esse poder não lhe faria mal.

Ophis estava comendo alguns doces, enquanto observava o treinamento deles, até que ela olha para o seu lado direito, ao mesmo tempo em que Yukihana e Issei interrompiam o treino, com a dragoa da neve assumindo a sua forma semelhante a humana com orelhas felpudas na cabeça, viradas na direção do círculo mágico de transporte, vendo Vali e seu grupo, juntamente com Fenrir, usando uma coleira com a guia sendo segurada por LeFay, surgir do mesmo.

O albino fala a giza de cumprimento ao ver o acastanhado:

\- Issei Hyoudou.

\- Vali Lúcifer. O que deseja? – ele arqueia o cenho.

\- Fico feliz em ver que Ophis não pode ser rastreada. Senão tivessem feito isso, para impedir de a invocarem, eu teria levado ela até você e os outros. O poder dela não pode cair em mãos erradas. Eu sempre temi as formas que ela podia ser usada por seres malignos.

\- Verdade. – Yukihana fala.

\- O motivo de eu ter vindo aqui, hoje, é porque há uma movimentação estranha na Brigada do Caos. Além disso, estou desconfiado, que um akuma de alto nível está por trás da fundação da Brigada do Caos. – o Lúcifer fala.

\- Tem alguma ideia de quem seja? – Issei pergunta.

\- Não sabemos. Ele sabe se ocultar nas sombras. – LeFay fala – E tem algo que impede que eu use a minha magia para identifica-lo.

\- Tentei seguir um dos que recebem ordens diretamente dele, usando minhas habilidades, mas não consegui, nyah. – ela fala chateada.

\- Vali teme que algo de muito ruim e que provocará a morte de inúmeros inocentes, irá acontecer. Isso é algo que nos revolta. – Arthur fala, preocupado.

\- E os demais estão desconfiados de nós. Notamos que estão nos ocultando muita coisa. Bem, nunca pertencemos de fato a Brigada do Caos. Somos um grupo independente. Vivemos como desejamos. – Bikou fala.

\- Ou seja, vocês são um bando de irresponsáveis que não percebem o problema de se aproximarem de terroristas e que não compreendem, por completo, a profundidade das consequências dos seus atos. Continuem assim e não será somente a pobre Kuroka-chan com um prêmio por sua cabeça. – Yukihana fala, seriamente – Vocês deviam procurar Azazel e os outros para se oferecerem como espiões, assim com, para compartilharem tudo o que sabem. Isso pode impedir que a cabeça de vocês fique a prêmio. Aposto que desejam em algum momento de suas vidas, constituir família. Como irão fazer isso sendo caçados como criminosos?

Todos se entreolham, principalmente Bikou e Kuroka, pois, eles haviam começado a namorar alguns dias atrás.

Já, Vali, reflete sobre o que Yukihana disse. De fato, ele sempre desejou ter uma família. Ele queria se casar e ter filhos. Isso era algo que ele desejava no fundo do seu ser, já que Azazel foi o mais próximo de um pai que teve.

LeFay e seu irmão se entreolhavam, sendo que ambos desejam ter uma família no futuro. Não era segredo que LeFay suspirava ao idealizar um homem imaginário e Arthur sempre via com inveja os casais no parque.

Portanto, no íntimo, todos desejam constituir uma família em algum momento e as palavras de Yukihana o fizeram repensar e meditar sobre o que queriam para o seu futuro. Se a cabeça deles fosse colocada a prêmio, seriam caçados por todas as facções.

Portanto, seria impossível constituírem uma família. Eles estariam arriscando quem eles amavam e seus filhos.

A dragoa da neve fica satisfeita ao ver que eles repensavam os seus atos.

Após alguns minutos, Vali fala ao olhar afirmativamente para todos, antes de se virar para Yukihana e Issei:

\- Yukihana-san está certa. De fato, fomos inconsequentes e não havíamos pensado com exatidão sobre o nosso futuro. Vou procurar Azazel e ele irá coordenar a reunião. Seremos espiões para as facções e vamos contar tudo o que sabemos.

\- É uma decisão excelente Vali. – Issei fala.

\- Obrigado, Issei Hyoudou e obrigado, Yukihana-san, por abrir os nossos olhos. – ele agradece, sorrindo.

\- Por nada.

Eles se despedem e somem no circulo mágico de Vali.

No Instituto Grigory, mais precisamente em sua sala, Azazel fica surpreso ao ver o seu filho adotivo e amigos, sendo que abre um imenso sorriso. Ele ainda não havia bloqueado o transporte mágico de Vali para dentro de seu escritório. Somente havia o bloqueio para os outros lugares do instituto.

\- Vali! Isso é uma surpresa.

\- Sim. Viemos nos oferecer como espiões para as facções e iremos compartilhar todas as informações que temos em troca de nossas cabeças não serem colocadas a prêmio. Já basta a da pobre Kuroka, sendo melhor não ampliar o prêmio pela cabeça dela. Além disso, também pediríamos em troca de ajudar, o fim da caçada a ela.

Azazel fica surpreso e depois, Vali e os outros ficam estarrecidos ao verem os olhos dele lacrimosos, embora não chorasse, sendo visível o alívio em sua face, com o mesmo falando:

\- Eu sempre temi que a sua cabeça fosse colocada a prêmio, Vali. Posso impedir isso por parte dos anjos caídos, mas, não posso impedir por parte dos akumas, dos anjos, dos youkais e de outros Deuses, além de outras facções. Não sabe o quanto me preocupava com você, embora não demonstrasse.

Vali sorri de forma sincera e fala:

\- Eu sei, otou-san.

Azazel arregala os olhos, surpreso, da forma como Vali o chamou, sendo que ele somente fez isso quando era criança e ele sorri emocionado, enquanto definia a próxima reunião, contando sobre a proposta de Vali e dos outros aos demais líderes das outras facções ao contatá-los, após o grupo sair de seu escritório e os líderes das outras facções ficaram surpresos, para depois concordarem que seria bom terem espiões na Brigada do Caos.

Após algumas semanas, sendo que Vali e seus amigos se tornaram espiões, trabalhando para as facções, na sala de reuniões VIP da mansão Hyoudou, localizada no último andar, acontecia uma reunião com Sirzechs, Grayfia e Azazel.

Issei e seus amigos, inclusive a sua namorada Yukihana e a filha adotiva deles, Ophis, estava lá.

Já, Gasper estava vendo um filme junto de Shirone, Ravel e Millicas, que havia ficado fascinado com os efeitos especiais que os humanos faziam sem auxílio de magia, ao contrário do Submundo, onde eles usavam magia para fazer os efeitos especiais nos filmes, programas e seriados.

Shirone sentia as bochechas se aqueceram por estar sentada ao lado de Millicas, assim como sentia um frio no estômago, sendo sensações que não compreendia. Somente sabia que sentia bem, de um jeito estranho, junto do jovem Gremory.

Ravel olha para ambos e sorri, pois, já havia percebido a face corada de Shirone ao estar perto de Millicas e quando olhava para ele, assim como via as reações dela e sorri frente a isso. Millicas era fofo e gentil, sendo uma cópia do pai, não somente em aparência. Para Ravel, Shirone havia sido sortuda, pois, a Phenix, havia notado também o olhar apaixonado de Millicas para a nekomata.

Já, os demais, estavam na reunião, assim como Rias, que estava aborrecida por ficar naquela reunião, sendo que queria sair dali para poder ajudar a organizar a "base" oculta nas sombras, da Brigada do Caos, agora que fazia parte desse grupo, cujo verdadeiro líder era Demingra.

Afinal, Rivezim apenas administrava, já que Demingra tinha que ficar nas sombras e tinha outros universos para modificar, sendo que ele mantinha um clone seu, naquele mundo.

Issei, Kiba e Akeno se sentaram na frente deles, que falam:

\- Ise-kun, Kiba-kun e Akeno-chan fizeram muitas realizações, conforme mencionei há um tempo atrás. Portanto, o tópico de nossa reunião é que os demais Yondai Maious e os outros membros superiores do conselho resolveram que vocês serão candidatos a promoção em virtude de seus feitos e poderes, principalmente após lutarem contra o Deus maligno Loki e a Brigada do Caos.

\- Entendo.

Os três não mostraram muito interesse, pois, eles estavam reunindo dinheiro para comprarem a sua liberdade ao pegarem pelas Evil peaces dentro deles, para que as mesmas fossem extraídas e devolvidas ao dono, ao mesmo tempo em que eram libertados.

Eles também estavam juntando dinheiro para ajudar a libertar dos demais.

\- Sobre a promoção, o correto seria que vocês três tivessem uma promoção visando o título de demônios de classe alta, ignorando o exame de akuma de classe média. Mas, em decorrências das regras rígidas e pétreas, inclusive aquelas do sistema de promoção, vocês terão que passar pelo exame de akuma de classe média primeiro, mesmo sendo akumas de alta classe. Os akumas antigos não cederam e recitaram as regras das Promoções como se fossem leis supremas.

Azazel fala após entornar um copo contendo uma bebida alcóolica, servida por uma empregada dos Sirzechs, enquanto que Grayfia estava na usual pose de servidão ao lado de seu marido, que naquele momento, era o seu dono:

\- Eu já esperava algo assim, considerando as lutas que tiveram. Mesmo perdendo para Sairaorg, você deu um belo espetácul Akai Dragon, o herói de muitas crianças. Pelo que percebi, mesmo no Submundo dos akumas, há certos passos que devem ser seguidos e os akumas de alto escalão são ruidosos sobre isso. Por causa disso, vocês irão se tornar akumas da classe média e vão ficar por algum tempo assim, até receberem uma promoção para se tornarem demônios de classe alta. Enquanto isso, vocês podem começar a planejar sobre o que querem fazer quando se tornarem akumas de classe alta durante o seu tempo como demônios de classe média.

Na verdade, Sirzechs, Grayfia e Azazel sabiam que eles estavam juntando dinheiro, por si mesmos, para comprarem a sua liberdade e dos outros ao pagarem pelas evil peaces em seus corpos. Inclusive, Azazel só ficaria aliviado, após Akeno não ser mais escrava de Rias, ainda mais ao ver a punição através das Evil peaces. Ele temia que a sua amada híbrida fosse punida e estava ansioso para vê-la livre e com muito custo, conseguiu convencê-la a deixa-lo usar o seu dinheiro para ajudar na libertação dela e dos demais.

Portanto, eles sabiam que os jovens a sua frente não tinham qualquer interesse na promoção.

Afinal, não queriam ser akumas para sempre.

Porém, precisavam fingir que eles tinham, já que havia servas no recinto, os servindo.

\- Na próxima semana, será realizado o teste para serem promovidos a akumas de classe média. – Azazel fala.

Akeno fala:

\- O teste para promoção para akuma de classe média inclui escrever um relatório, um teste escrito e uma prática, senão me engano. – ela fala pensativa, se recordando da época que tinha interesse em se promover.

\- Não acredito que terão problema em relação a prova prática. A prova teórica compreende conhecimentos básicos e problemas de aplicação para demônios, assim como questões relativas ao Rating Gamer. Mas, estou curioso sobre esse relatório. O que é esse relatório que Akeno-chan falou? – ele pergunta para Grayfia.

Enquanto isso, Akeno cora com o apelido que eles usavam e Azazel nota o rubor nela e sorri, achando-a linda.

Grayfia dá um passo a frente e fala ainda em modo serva:

\- O relatório que deve ser entregue no dia do teste tem que conter os seguintes temas: o que você fará quando se tornar um diabo da classe média? Assim como o seu objetivo e ganância. Se quiserem, podem incluir o tema "O que você ganhou até agora?", que é bem popular no Submundo.

\- Então, de certa forma, parece ser uma prova como aquela que é aplicada no mundo humano. – Issei comenta pensativo.

Azazel olhou para Sirzechs e pergunta:

\- Eles usam as provas do mundo humano como modelo?

Sirzechs acena com a cabeça e fala:

\- Sim, pois, a maioria dos akumas que fazem os testes de promoção para classe média, consiste em demônios reencarnados. Em virtude disso, usamos os testes no mundo humano como modelo e aplicamos no teste de promoção.

\- Entendo.

Após alguns minutos, a ruiva se levanta da mesa, surpreendendo os demais.

\- Bem, tenho que resolver alguns assuntos. Creio que não é preciso mais que eu fique aqui. Com a licença de vocês. – Rias fala e se teleporta usando o seu círculo mágico.

Os demais olham a saída dela, arqueando o cenho, sendo que Sirzechs fala:

\- Estranho... Durante a reunião ela não mostrou qualquer interesse sobre a promoção dos três.

\- Também acho estranho. – Azazel olha por um tempo onde Rias esteve momentos antes e arqueia ainda mais o cenho, enquanto ficava pensativo.

Sirzechs nota isso e pergunta, seriamente:

\- Será que é algo para nos preocuparmos? Se bem, que ela pode ser considerada, ainda, uma adolescente, mesmo tendo décadas de vida.

\- Não sei... De fato, pode ser os hormônios da adolescência e a própria fase que ela está passando. Além disso, o último Rating Gamer não foi como ela planejou. Além de perder, foi humilhada em público e em rede nacional, sendo que ela mesma foi a culpada, pois, acabou finalizando a Asia-chan e a Rossweisse. Se bem, que ela queria o quê, quando eles descobriram que não passavam de escravos e que ela era dona deles? Quem em sã consciência amaria uma vida de escravidão? – Azazel pergunta.

\- Isso é verdade. – Sirzechs fala, olhando para Grayfia, para depois suspirar.

Quanto aos demais, eles dão de ombros com a reação da ruiva.

Então, a reunião é finalizada e todos programam fazerem algum treino naquele domingo, já que não tinham aula. Inclusive, Rossweisse já havia adiantado os relatórios que todos os professores faziam, assim como Azazel, que lecionava as aulas de química no colégio.

\- Vou treinar com Baraquiel. Quero aumentar a minha esquiva no ar e estratégia de batalha. Azazel-san vai emprestar alguns inventos que serão úteis.

Ela cora ao falar o nome de Baraquiel, sendo que Ophis, inocentemente, encosta a mão na testa dela e depois na sua, falando:

\- Ela não parece estar com febre.

A ex-valquíria cora três tons carmesim, enquanto que Yukihana, explica maternalmente a uma Deusa dragoa curiosa:

\- Não se preocupe, ela não está com febre. É normal corar quando falamos daquele que amamos. Você também cora quando fala o nome do meu otouto.

Ophis cora levemente e a dragoa fala:

\- Viu? Entendeu, agora?

\- Sim.

Issei se aproxima e afaga paternalmente a cabeça de Ophis que sorri.

Então, sorrindo, Rossweisse usa magia para colocar a sua roupa e armadura de batalha ao vesti-las com magia, enquanto que Baraquiel surge através de um círculo mágico de transporte.

Ao chegar, ele abraça a sua filha, para depois beija-la paternalmente na testa, indo em seguida até a bela Valquíria, pegando a mão dela gentilmente, para depois se curvar e beijar o dorso, com Rossweisse corando ainda mais, se era possível.

Depois, ele dobra o braço no lado do corpo dele a convidando, com ela segurando o braço dele, para depois se teleportarem dali, sendo que Akeno fala, sorrindo:

\- Estou ansiosa para ter uma imouto.

Todos ficam com gotas frente ao que Akeno falou.

\- E quanto a vocês? – Issei pergunta curioso.

\- Eu vou treinar com o meu namorado. – Akeno fala sorrindo para Azazel, que consente com a cabeça.

\- Vou ao território dos dragões. Preciso aperfeiçoar a minha defesa. O meu ataque está bom, mas, preciso ter uma boa defesa. Tannin vai me ajudar e há dragões que usam elementos diferentes. Será bom enfrentar adversários diferentes. – Xenovia fica corada ao falar o nome de Tannin.

Quando ela ia se transportar, Asia fala:

\- Espere, por favor, Xenovia-san.

\- O que foi Asia-chan?

\- Fafinir-kun disse que seria bom eu treinar com os dragões. Eu já aprimorei a cura da minha Sacraed gear, a Twilight Healing. Agora, vou treinar o do Fafinir.

\- Oh! Já consegue usar o Balanced Breaker, Asia-chan? – Azazel fala surpreso.

\- Hai. Meu namorado me treinou. – ela fala timidamente.

Issei, Kiba e Azazel se aproximam e perguntam, olhando seriamente para a joia onde estava Fafinir:

\- Ele só ensinou isso a você, certo? – Issei pergunta preocupado.

\- Sim. O que mais ele ensinaria? – ela pergunta inocentemente.

\- Nada... E se ele tem amor a sua vida, somente irá ensinar você a lutar. Para ensinar algo adicional, que nada tem a ver com lutar e treinar, somente após o casamento. – Issei olha para a joia – Certo, Fafinir?

Yukihana fica surpresa com o instinto fraterno protetor de Issei e imagina que como pai, seria a mesma coisa. Ela estava começando a achar que se tivessem uma filha, ela morreria virgem, pois Issei faria questão de mantê-la virgem para sempre.

O dragão dourado começa a suar com o olhar dos três e fala dentro da joia:

\- Claro. Sou pervertido, mas, respeito a inocência da Asia-chan. Acho a inocência dela bem fofa.

\- É bom mesmo, Fafinir... Se ousar tirar a inocência da Asia-chan, darei um jeito de ir até aí. – Ddraig fala, após a manopla surgir no braço de Issei.

\- Posso mostrar o meu Balanced Breaker? – ela pergunta animada – Eu estou treinando também o transporte mágico.

\- Claro, imouto-chan. – Issei fala sorrindo, assim como Yukihana.

\- Vamos, Fafinir-kun! – Asia exclama animada.

\- Balance Breaker! Golden Dragon (dragão dourado)! – Fafinir exclama.

Então, ela ganha uma armadura que cobre todo o seu corpo, pois, Fafinir não queria nenhum engraçadinho admirando o corpo de sua amada. Toda a sua pele era coberta por uma armadura, semelhante ao de Issei e Vali, surpreendendo todos, sendo que Azazel fala:

\- Você garantiu que ninguém visse qualquer pedaço do corpo dela. Eu gostei.

\- Claro. Não quero ninguém olhando para a minha fêmea.

Asia cora dentro da armadura, sendo que ela abre o capacete, que se recolhe sozinho, enquanto ela sorria expectante.

\- Ficou incrível, Asia-chan! – Ravel se aproxima e exclama.

\- É uma armadura linda. – Shirone fala.

Então, todos a elogiam, com ela sorrindo feliz, para depois desfazer o balanced breaker.

Asia e Xenovia se despedem e a ex-freira se teleporta pelo círculo mágico de transporte de Xenovia. Azazel e Akeno fazem o mesmo, usando o círculo mágico de Azazel, que se despede de Sirzechs e Grayfia.

Millicas se aproxima da mãe, junto de Shirone e fala:

\- Como hoje é domingo e todos estão indo treinar, Shirone-chan quer treinar também e pensei que Grayfia poderia nos treinar. Eu posso usar os meus poderes para treinar ela.

\- É uma ideia excelente, filho. – ele fala afagando paternalmente a cabeça dele e fala em forma de ordem a Grayfia, por mais que sentisse seu coração doer ao dar uma ordem a aquela que amava – Fique com o meu filho e o treine junto da namorada dele.

\- Sim, mestre. – ela fala servilmente.

Millicas e Shirone coram, enquanto Sirzechs sorria e falava:

\- Eu estou orgulhoso da sua escolha, meu filho. Vocês formam um casal fofo. Confesso que estou ansioso para ver netos com orelhas e caudinhas. Serão bem fofinhos e...

Nisso, Grayfia fala:

\- Sirzechs-sama, o jovem mestre e a sua namorada são jovens demais para ter filhos.

\- Não custa imaginar, né? – ele fala sem graça e Grayfia revira os olhos, discretamente, enquanto apoiava a mão na testa.

Ravel se aproxima de Issei e pede, timidamente:

\- Issei onii-chan, poderia usar a sua técnica para invocar Ddraig na forma chibi para fora da manopla? Assim... vai precisar dele no treino?

\- Não vou precisar dele. Estou treinando o meu próprio poder. – nisso, ele se concentra e usa a técnica que ele, Saji e Vali vinham treinando e após se concentrar, surge um Ddraig chibi.

Ravel pega o dragão carmesim e o abraça, corando, sendo que fala:

\- Obrigado, Issei onii-chan. Ddraig-kun, você poderia me acompanhar no meu treino, hoje?

\- Claro, Ravel-chan. – a jovem Phenix cora, assim como Ddraig, que a achava fofa.

\- Vai treinar, Ravel-chan? Isso é bom. – Yukihana fala maternalmente.

Ela fica corada e fala:

\- Bem... estava pensando se podia treinar com vocês... Meu elemento é fogo e meu poder é de um demônio. Treinar com neve sagrada seria bom. Claro, se estiver tudo bem. Assim, eu vou compreender se não puder treinar com Yukihana-onee-chan.

Yukihana afaga maternalmente a cabeça da Ravel e fala:

\- Claro. Mas, vamos começar com um treino leve e adequado a você.

\- Obrigada.

Ela continua abraçando Ddraig que cora e ela fala timidamente:

\- Estou feliz por Ddraig está comigo. Eu acho ele lindo e... – nisso, ela cora três tons carmesim.

Os demais acreditavam que Ddraig também devia estar corado.

Ravel havia visto com a ajuda de Issei, usando magia, Ddraig selado, através da mente do Hyoudou. Ela estava curiosa para ver um dos dragões celestiais e ao ver o imenso e imponente dragão, ficou fascinada, assim como ficou surpresa, quando ele assumiu uma forma semelhante a humana, o achando lindo. Para a jovem Phenix, foi amor a primeira vista.

Desde então, ela sempre procurava ficar com Ddraig na forma chibi com ela, achando a forma dele fofinha. A jovem não sabia que os seus sentimentos eram correspondidos pelo dragão carmesim.

Irina se aproximou de Gasper e perguntou:

\- O que acha de treinarmos, Gasper? Eu preciso treinar meu voo. Você pode convocar um grupo de morcegos, certo?

\- Bem, após o treinamento infernal de Akeno e Xenovia, sim. – ele fala – E como você é um anjo, acho que não irá praticar sadismo, comigo.

\- Por que faria isso? Consegui com Michael-sama, uma autorização para você usar um campo de treinamento dos anjos. Todos estão ocupados treinando e preciso de um oponente. E como pode invocar vários morcegos, eu teria trabalho em desviar deles. Pensei em tirar o domingo para treinar manobras aéreas. O que acha? – ela cora ao falar o nome de Michael, pois ela amava ele com toda a força do seu coração.

\- Tem poder sagrado nesse lugar? – Gasper pergunta preocupado.

\- Você precisa se acostumar um pouco com esse poder. Já enfrentamos um Deus. Precisa se acostumar com algum local sagrado. – Issei comenta – E se por acaso, não pudermos defender você de um oponente com poder sagrado? Já pensou nisso?

Gasper fica surpreso e depois se recorda do fato de que se sentia muito mal perto de poderes sagrados e que de fato, isso afetava as suas habilidades. O que Issei falou era verdade. Precisava se acostumar. Ele não gostaria disso, mas, sentia que precisava ser capaz de lutar por si mesmo e que precisava lidar com emanações sagradas.

\- Bem, tem um pouco, mas, nada extremo. O clima do local é composto de rajadas de vento consideráveis, sendo que as correntes de vento mudam bruscamente. É excelente para fortalecer as asas e ocasionalmente pode ter tornados. – Irina fala – Não pode treinar comigo?

O dampir fala:

\- Sim. Vamos treinar. Serei o seu adversário de treino.

\- Que bom! Vamos! Consegui também um selo de transporte. – ele pega na mão dela que ativa o selo e ambos são transportados.

\- Quando o senhor desejar, jovem mestre. – Grayfia fala servilmente ao seu filho.

Sirzechs sempre ficava triste ao ver que ela tinha que agir com servidão perante o filho de ambos e podia ver sempre no olhar do seu filho a dor em ver a sua mãe o tratar daquela forma. O Lúcifer cerra o punho com raiva dos akumas antigos que impedem a sua amada de comprar a sua liberdade e de ser livre da servidão a que está presa desde que nasceu por ser uma Lucifudge.

\- Podemos treinar em uma das salas de treino no porão imenso. – Millicas fala, pois, era um lugar que podia ser isolado e que as câmeras seriam desligadas por ele.

Assim, Grayfia poderia agir como mãe, tranquilamente.

Shirone via a dor nos olhos de Millicas e apoia a mão no ombro dele, desejando confortá-lo, corando ao ver o olhar e sorriso dele para com ela, para depois, eles saírem em direção a sala de treino.

Issei sentia pena de Sirzechs, Grayfia e Millicas, sendo que desejava fazer algo por eles, sendo o desejo de Yukihana também.

Sirzechs se despede e se teleporta até o submundo dos akumas.

No Submundo dos akumas, mais precisamente em um corredor, uma gatinha preta de duas caudas, usando senjutsu para se fundir ao ambiente ao seu redor, com o auxílio da magia de uma maga, seguia Rivezim, oculta nas sombras, usando a capacidade felina de não fazer qualquer barulho para segui-lo, sendo que havia usado magia para encolher seu corpo, ficando do tamanho de um filhote.

Ela consegue se esgueirar para dentro de uma sala antes de Rivezim fechar a porta.

Na sala estava um homem com vestes aristocráticas e um sorriso nos lábios, sendo que Kuroka sentiu calafrios com o sorriso dele, pois, era um sorriso imerso em maldade, sendo algo que aprendeu com aquele que escravizou ela e sua irmã mais nova quando eram filhotes.

\- Prazer em vê-lo, Marius Tepes, do clã Tepes.

\- O prazer é meu Rivezim Lucifer, descendente do Lúcifer original e verdadeiro líder do Submundo dos akumas.

\- A que devo a honra da visita?

\- Bem, consegui dar um golpe de estado na minha facção e coloquei a minha imouto dampir como Líder. Mas, ela não tem qualquer treinamento e os efeitos colaterais de sua Longinus, a impedem de governar, enquanto tenho liberdade para agir nas sombras. Ela não passa de um fantoche. É útil para mim.

\- Sim. Foi um golpe de mestre. Graças ao fato de governar nas sombras, você pode agir como desejar.

\- Vim para saber qual a data do ataque a facção. Os meus aliados e eu desejamos agilizar o nosso lado do plano. Porém, sabe que ficarei com dois pedaços da Sacraed gear, Holy Grail. As outras duas serão suas.

\- Sim. Ao unirmos todas, poderemos remodelar o mundo como nos desejamos. – Rivezim fala com um sorriso maligno, sendo seguido pelo sorriso de Marius.

Rivezim fala a data e após combinarem, inclusive com Marius falando como poderá ser feito o ataque a facção de forma eficaz, ele desaparece em um círculo mágico.

Kuroka continua seguindo Rivezim por dois dias, até que se afasta e consegue voltar ao seu grupo que estava em um hotel próximo dali.

Eles observam um círculo mágico surgir em frente deles e por ele, surge Kuroka, assumindo a sua forma humana, contando tudo o que ouviu e viu.

Desde que ela foi a missão, Bikou ficou aterrorizado e com muito custo foi contido por Vali e seus outros amigos, que o impediram de ir até Kuroka. De todos, ela era a mais apta para seguir Rivezim em segredo.

Quanto aos outros, eles procuraram colher informações dentre os demais membros da brigada do Caos, de modo que ninguém desconfiasse, sendo que fizeram na forma de conversas que pareciam inofensivas, mas, que forneciam algumas informações interessantes.

Após terem as informações em suas mãos, Kuroka come algo, rapidamente, para depois eles irem até o Instituto Grigori, contar a Azazel o que descobriram.

Enquanto isso, em outro universo, mais precisamente em um belo palácio com esculturas douradas de formas nuas de mulheres e homens, uma bela mulher de seios avantajados, tendo cabelos e olhos ônix, exalando a poder divino, estava deitada em uma espreguiçadeira com roupas ínfimas que praticamente não conseguiam cobrir nada.

Ela usava óculos escuros e tomava sol em frente a uma bela piscina que tinha homens e mulheres, nus, em uma orgia. Na verdade, eles faziam parte das estátuas que ela podia dar vida com os seus poderes. Ela era a Deusa dos seios, chamada de Chichi-gami (Deusa dos seios), sendo que ela tinha contrapartes, que eram somente humanas, sendo princesas, com todas tendo um pai chamado Gyūmaō (牛魔王), que era o rei da Montanha Fry-Pan.

Ela se masturbava ao ver as cenas, até que entra no meio e se diverte sendo tomada e após chegar ao ápice várias vezes, sente um deslocamento interdimensional e sai da piscina, se lavando em seguida, enquanto que os servos de aparência humana e que também eram estátuas, com todos os homens tendo membros avantajados e as mulheres possuindo seios enormes, se afastaram do caminho dela, para depois voltarem a fornicar, selvagemente, uns com os outros.

Ela usa as suas roupas que mal cobrem a sua intimidade, enquanto deixava os seios de fora, usando somente tapas mamilos. Seus movimentos eram lânguidos, enquanto olhava com descaso para onde o portal apareceria.

Então, ela sente o sangue gelar ao ver que Yukihana surgia de um portal mágico que se fecha atrás dela, sendo que os olhos dela estavam gélidos, além de emanar intenção assassina de uma forma tão opressora, que fez Chichi-gami recuar, sendo que fala, sorrindo fracamente:

\- Yukihana-san... A que devo a honra?

A dragoa olha para os lados com uma face de asco ao sentir o odor de sexo e ouvir os gemidos, sendo que via a orgia na piscina e no entorno, falando em seguida, enquanto torcia o nariz:

\- Continua sendo um local repulsivo... Você não mudou nada nesses milhares de anos.

\- Sou a Chichi-gami. Isso é comum para Deuses da minha categoria, que como sabe, é sexual.

\- Bem, não me interessa o que faz em seus domínios... Somente o que faz fora deles. Por falar nisso, como uma Deusa sem qualquer relação com outro universo, pode encontrar um jovem que precisava de auxilio, sendo que naquele universo há vários seres poderosos?

Controlando o seu nervosismo, a Deusa fala:

\- Fala de um jovem com um dragão poderoso selado nele? Digamos que a perversão anormal dele por seios me chamou. Como sabe sou a Chichi-gami.

\- Entendo... Então, me explique como conseguiu encontra-lo, se o universo que você faz parte é um pouco longe do outro e há, pelo menos, um universo inteiro entre você e ele. Além disso, você não é uma Deusa que possui um nível elevado de poder. É uma Deusa mediana. Mesmo a Deusa criadora desse universo não conseguiria localizar esse jovem chamado Issei Hyoudou, sem saber onde procurar. Há tantos universos e no seu próprio há jovens pervertidos. Inclusive, no nível do anormal. Por que o interesse em um jovem de um universo tão distante?

Chichi-gami começa a suar frio, até que engole em seco e concentra os seus poderes. O seu cajado possui na ponta dois pares de seios dourados e no meio deles, sendo envolvido pelos seios, há um pênis dourado e Yukihana fala com asco:

\- Poderia viver sem ver algo tão repulsivo...

\- Você pode ser poderosa, mas, não sou fraca e tenho o mesmo nível de poder que o seu! – ela exclama, concentrando os seus poderes divinos – Além disso, tenho poderes divinos! E outra coisa. Você entrará em confusão se atacar Deuses de outros universos.

Yukihana sorri, desconcertando Chichi-gami, enquanto falava:

\- E eu com isso? Estou pouco me lixando. Além disso, há uma pequena clausula de conduta dos Deuses. Vocês têm direitos apenas sobre o seu universo. Você nunca teve autonomia ou autorização para intervir em outro universo. Você quebrou um pacto firmado entre os Deuses da criação que se reuniram para firmar acordos entre si. Portanto, se um Deus faz isso sem autorização e se os seus atos incomodarem algum ser, esse ser, caso tenha poder para viajar entre as dimensões, pode vir fazer o que desejar com esse Deus, pois, assim é o seu direito. – ela fala sorrindo malignamente.

A Deusa dos seios fica estarrecida ao se recordar do pacto entre os Deuses da criação, com os filhos divinos da Deusa da criação, tendo que seguir esse pacto e começa a suar frio, para depois recuperar a postura e falar:

\- Eu salvei a vida de um jovem e de outros seres. Essa lei é válida apenas se eu prejudicar alguém.

\- Não falo do que fez na batalha, mas, antes. Senti rastro do seu poder, conforme analisei profundamente o meu namorado enquanto dormia. Não era somente um vestígio de conceder poder para uma batalha, era algo profundo e que se emaranhou nele, por assim dizer, de forma que somente aconteceria se tal influência o seguisse há anos, crescendo com ele. Usei uma magia avançada para viajar com a minha mente no passado, mais precisamente a época que Issei encontrou um homem quando criança e que mostrou pornografia para ele e para as outras crianças. Porém, Issei era pequeno nessa época. Conforme cresce, a criança esquece. Até porque foram apenas alguns dias. A criança não se esquece se for exposta por vários anos, consecutivamente, quase todos os dias, entrando assim em sua mente. Aí sim se lembraria. Porém, foram somente alguns dias, uma vez em sua vida e com ele sendo criança. Era para ter esquecido, conforme crescesse. Concorda?

Chichi-gami engole em seco.

\- Porém, ele se lembra disso e somente há uma forma disso acontecer. Interferência externa. Os Deuses, por sua natureza, podem intervir em seres humanos, podendo dar dons, por exemplo, ou os influenciando. Tal influência pode repercutir em seu corpo e mente, dependendo do grau de influência. Ao fazer isso, o Deus cria um vínculo, por assim dizer e pode, inclusive, acessar de qualquer lugar o vínculo com esse ser. O grau de sua influência emaranhado nele demonstra que ele nasceu com isso e porque você iria influenciar um bebê de outro universo dessa forma? Tipo, porque aquele bebê em especial?

Chichi-gami começa a se apavorar, conforme acompanhava o raciocínio de Yukihana, que a deixou estarrecida por demonstrar tamanho conhecimento sobre as particularidades dos poderes divinos e sua influência.

\- A única explicação que encontro, é que Issei, em sua vida passada, deve ter ser encontrado com você em algum momento e nesse momento, você o amaldiçoou. Tal ato é comumente praticado por você em seu universo. Você cria uma legião de homens e mulheres, anormalmente pervertidos. Quando morrem, sua consciência assume a forma de estátuas que ganham vida, quando deseja. As suas inúmeras estatuas são as suas vítimas. Ou seja, são os seus escravos presos a sua vontade e desejo. Somente há uma forma de evitar esse destino. O humano influenciado deve cessar por si mesmo a sua perversão anormal, começando a tomar controle de sua própria vida, quebrando por si mesmo a sua influência. Ao fazer isso, esse vínculo é quebrado e ele ou ela, estará livre do destino de servi-la por toda a eternidade como esses pobres coitados em seu palácio.

Chichi-gami decide não revelar o motivo de ter amaldiçoado Issei com um fetiche anormal por seios, pois, sabia o quanto os dragões ficavam poderosos em sua fúria. Eles eram seres aterrorizantes quando tomados pela fúria, que lhes cegava e aumentava os seus poderes, assim como resistência a dor. Se ela revelasse que Issei era reencarnação do companheiro dela no passado e que por ter se recusado a deitar com ela, ela lhe amaldiçoou quando morreu, para reencarnar como um pervertido anormal com fetiche extremo por seios, para que quando morresse, virasse escravo dela, Yukihana entraria no modo fúria e ela, Chichi-gami não teria a mínima chance contra ela.

\- Vou mostrar a você o limite dos seus poderes perante uma Deusa. – ela fala concentrando seu poder divino, usando o seu cajado de cunho sexual.

Yukihana gargalha, desconcertando a Deusa, que pergunta, irada:

\- Qual é a graça, agora?

\- Uma Deusa mediana, indo contra uma dragoa como eu. Estou rindo do quanto isso é patético.

\- Eu senti o seu nível de poder e sei que posso enfrenta-la. – ela fala arrogantemente.

Então, surgem vários selos mágicos em torno de Yukihana e a Deusa sente o sangue gelar ao ver que eram selos que limitavam poder mágico e força, sendo que fala estarrecida:

\- Esses selos...

\- Eu somente mostro o meu nível real de poder na Fissura dimensional. Nos universos e dimensões, devo selar o meu poder, consideravelmente, pelo menos mais da metade, para evitar distorções que poderiam gelar um colapso dimensional – a dragoa sorri malignamente ao ver o terror espantado no rosto da Deusa – Tenho que lhe agradecer pela sua pequena dimensão particular estar a parte. Essa é uma vantagem dos Deuses desse universo. Vou mostrar a você todo o meu poder.

Então, ela assume a sua forma verdadeira, enquanto quebrava os selos e Chichi-gami via que ela dobrava de tamanho e o seu poder também.

O nível dela era insano e frente a tal poder, a Deusa está chocada, caindo de joelhos no chão, com os olhos esbugalhados, com o seu cajado caindo com intrépido no solo, enquanto lutava para acreditar que tal poder era real.

Afinal, era um poder capaz de destruir planetas e conforme ela liberou cem por cento do seu poder, a dimensão particular dela começou a trincar, entrando em colapso.

A dragoa das neves sagradas, na sua frente, era imponente e possuía o poder na sua forma mais pura e que a própria dimensão se dobrava a existência dela.

A Deusa está com os olhos esbugalhados, enquanto que se encontra chocada, sendo incapaz de gritar de terror, pois, não conseguia mexer qualquer parte do seu corpo. Ela somente tremia e seu coração se enchia de terror. Os rosnados ferais de Yukihana apenas a deixavam mais aterrorizante. Era aterrador ficar na presença daquela dragoa, cujos olhos emitiam a mais pura intenção assassina.

Chichi-gami não conseguia acreditar que tal poder existisse nas mãos de um dragão, mas, existia e era real. Era uma realidade aterrorizante e sabia que se ela entrasse no modo fúria, seria ainda mais poderosa e perigosa, sendo que a Deusa se surpreendia por ser capaz, ainda, de raciocinar, frente a tal visão aterrorizante e um sorriso maligno nas mandíbulas da dragoa, só tornava tudo ainda pior, se já era possível.

O seu palácio começa a ruir, suas estátuas são destruídas e as que foram reanimadas estão paradas, enquanto são despedaçadas e era possível ouvir um sussurro de obrigado delas, sendo que várias esferas que eram almas, saíam das estátuas rumo ao céu, após se reunirem em torno da dragoa, a agradecendo, antes de desaparecerem rumo ao céu.

Chichi-gami é pega pela pata de Yukihana, que abre um portal, sendo que antes de atravessar, lança uma onda de poder, como uma avalanche brutal que leva a dimensão particular a um colapso total e após passar pelo portal, a dimensão colapsada se autodestruído, explodindo por assim dizer, enquanto tudo era consumido por uma luz iridescente intensa, até não sobrar nada.

A Deusa percebe que estão em uma fenda dimensional e ela está presa por selos mágicos, criados por uma dragoa imensa que assume uma forma semelhante a humana, enquanto mantinha o seu poder real, sem restrição mágica, sendo que gela ao ver o sorriso maligno de Yukihana:

\- Bem, vamos começar? Vou quebrar cento e cinquenta ossos seus, além de ter planejado outras torturas. Você vai se desesperar por ser imortal. Sabe que não compreendo porque desejo torturar você, violentamente? Eu pretendia matar você lentamente e não torturar lentamente, várias vezes, antes de mata-la, lentamente. Bem, não compreendo o motivo, mas, irei fazer isso. Deve ter algum motivo, que ainda desconheço. Além disso, faz tempo que não me divirto. Mas, antes...

Ela estica as suas asas sobre Chichi-gami, a queimando com queimaduras de frio, fazendo a mesma gritar, para depois ter a língua arrancando, sendo que em seguida esmaga um ossinho de cada vez dela, começando pelos da mão, evitando ossos que ficavam em regiões nobres do corpo, sendo que Yukihana havia lançado uma magia nela para ela ficar consciente, além de outra para ampliar a dor. Ou seja, não desmaiaria pela dor intensa e lacerante, além de fazê-la sentir dor em dobro.

Após quebrar os ossos dela, a dragoa arranca o couro cabeludo da Deusa, para em seguida, arrancar a sua pele, curando-a em seguida, para depois recomeçar a tortura, fazendo isso várias vezes.

\- Sabe, eu desenvolvi uma técnica final para bastardas como você, há inúmeros anos atrás. Você sabia que um corpo humano possuí, em média, noventa e sete quilômetros de veias, artérias e vasos capilares? Mesmo os Deuses, como você, tem um corpo assim – Chichi-gami arregala os olhos - Acredite. A dor que você sentiu nessas sessões, não pode ser comparada ao que vai sentir agora, bastarda. Você vai sentir que está sendo queimada de dentro para fora, enquanto está impotente.

Yukihana se concentra e exclama ao surgir um selo mágico na frente dela. Chichi-gami queria gritar, mas, estava amordaçada.

\- Satsubatsu Mugura (殺伐葎 - Vinhas sanguinárias)!

Então, espécies de vinhas negras finíssimas, criadas por magia, entram pela pele dela, sendo visível o sofrimento em seu corpo, com a deusa se contorcendo, tentando rasgar a sua pele em puro desespero, até que a dragoa cria algemas douradas, através de selos mágicos, retendo as mãos dela no lado do seu corpo.

Ela se debatia e se contorcia, além de gritar em agonia, com a sua garganta ficando em carne viva, sendo que dura várias horas, para depois, Yukihana murmurar palavras, com as vinhas forçando a sua saída em um grande volume de uma só vez, estraçalhando pedaços dela, começando pelas extremidades, sendo de forma bem lenta e lacerante, com as vinhas forçando a sua saída. Ela toma cuidado de fazer tudo sem atingir nenhum órgão vital.

Yukihana refaz os selos para restringir o seu poder e força, pegando em seguida Chichi-gami, que ainda estava viva por ser imortal.

A dragoa assume a sua forma verdadeira e após pegá-la, a leva ao universo da dimensão que ela vivia com Issei, sendo que a dragoa a congela, usando o zero absoluto, sabendo que a Deusa continuava viva, para depois usar o porrete em sua cauda para estraçalhar a Deusa, sendo que bate as suas asas possantes em seguida, dispersando pelo universo os inúmeros pedacinhos de Chichi-gami, sabendo que ela nunca mais teria o seu corpo original e que sofreria pela eternidade com dores lacerantes por seu corpo estar fragmentado em milhares de pedaços que flutuavam pelo universo em direções distintas.

Satisfeita, ela volta ao planeta, sendo que após passar o atrito da reentrada na atmosfera, assume uma forma semelhante a humana e se dirige até a mansão da família do seu amado


End file.
